Tom Riddle och de första dödsätarna
by KidaRiddle
Summary: Det har nu gått två år och Tom har fått tillbaka kontrollen från Voldemort. Alla verkar lättade över det, men Tom är inte som han brukar vara längre utan har har förändrats, och inte till den bättre. Tror ni mig inte? Läs själv då. COMPLETE!
1. Två år senare

_Hejsan. Nu kommer jag tillbaka med en fortsättning på "Tom Riddles sjätte år på Hogwarts" och jag föreslår att ni läser den innan ni läser den här, eftersom att jag kommer skriva ganska mycket om vissa personer och massa saker som har änt i ettan. Jag har skrivit nästan sex kapitel redan, men om jag inte får någon kommentar på den här så kommer jag att ta bort den från den här sidan. Så jag skulle vilja be er att bara säga hej på knappen där nere när ni har läst klart så att jag vet hur många det är som faktiskt läser den här. Förhoppningsvis säger ni också va dni tycker. Jag vet att jag har upprepat Toms namn väldigt många gånger på vissa ställe, för det har redan blivit påpekat för mig en gång. Tyvärr har jag inte haft någon ork att rätta till det, men restan av kapitlena ska förhoppningsvis bli lite bättre. Hoppas ni gillar den. Ska inte uppehålla er längre nu, om ni bryr er om att läsa det här vill säga. Aja, ha det så trevligt med läsningen._

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Två år senare**

Tom Riddle, mera känd som Lord Voldemort satt på en stol på Borgin och Burkes. Han hade dödat. Fler än han egentligen ville erkänna. Det knackade på dörren och en man steg in. Han var klädd i en svart mantel med en mask för ansiktet. Tom nickade mot en stol, som stod bredvid honom. Mannen satte sig utan ett ord på stolen och förblev tyst.

"Vad vill du?" Tom muttrade fram frågan, men mannen verkade inte ta någon notis om det utan förblev tyst.

"Vad vill du, sa jag?" Tom reste sig upp.

"Vi har stött på ett problem, Herre." Mannen såg ner i golvet, som om han skämdes för vad han hade att säga.

Tom sa inte ett ord, men mannen märkte tydligt att han ville att han skulle fortsätta.

"Vi lyckades att lokalisera Adam Henriksson, men tyvärr så la sig ministeriet i innan vi han få tag i honom och han lyckades fly" Mannen såg på Tom, som hade blivit betydligt surare än han hade varit när mannen hade kommit dit.

"Han kom undan?" Tom vände sig bort från mannen och lutade sig mot ett av borden som stod i hörnet.

Mannen kunde inte göra annat än att nicka.

"Hur kommer det sig att ministeriet fick reda på vad ni höll på med?"

"Tydligen så finns det en spion ibland oss. Vi håller på att leta reda på honom eller henne nu. Tyvärr är det inte så lätt som det verkar."

"Måste jag göra allting själv?" Tom skakade av ilska.

"Nej, självfallet inte Herre. Hur kan du tro det?"

Tom svarade inte på frågan utan slet åt sig sin mantel och transfererade sig därifrån. Mannen kunde inte göra annat än att följa efter.

Tom landade på gräsmattan bakom en herrgård. Abraxas herrgård. Tydligen så hade han nyligen köpt det eftersom att gräset var decimeterhögt och ogräs växte lite här och var. Han gick runt till framsidan där det stod en massa män och pratade.

"Vart är Abraxas?"

En av männen nickade mot huset och Tom gick upp för trappan till ytterdörren. Han knackade, men när ingen öppnade så gick han in. Det syntes tydligt att ingen hade bott där på ett tag, eftersom att det var väldigt dammigt och det hängde spindelväv nästan överallt i taket. Tom struntade i det och efter att ha letat igenom hela nedervåningen så gick han en trappa upp. Han kollade igenom flera rum innan han slutligen hittade Abraxas.  
Han höll på att skratta ihjäl sig när han såg honom. Abraxas stod på en stege med ett blommigt förkläde ovanpå klädnaden och dammade av taket.

Abraxas måste ha hört Tom, för han vände sig om och klättrade ner från stegen, tog av sig förklädet och borstade av sig lite damm från klädnaden.

"Hej Tom. Vad kan jag hjälpa dig med?" Abraxas visade in Tom i ett mycket mer välstädat rum.

"Jag förmodar att du vet vad som hände med Henriksson?" Tom började lugnt.

Abraxas nickade och slog sig ner i en fåtölj. Tom tvekade en sekund innan han slog sig ner i den andra. Vilket inte kanske var det bästa att göra, eftersom att så fort han hade satt sig i fåtöljen så steg ett tjockt lager med damm från den, vilket gjorde att Tom var tvungen att resa på sig. Han gav Abraxas en ilsken blick, men fick bara ett elakt flin tillbaka.  
Tom bestämde sig för att stå upp och berätta resten.

"Jo, jag antar att vi har en förrädare ibland oss…" Där blev Tom stoppad.

"Du tror väl inte att jag…?"

Tom höll upp en hand och Abraxas tystnade.

"Givetvis inte. Var inte dum. Det jag vill att du ska göra är enkelt. Du ska bra meddela mig om någon här börjar uppföra sig konstigt eller om du hör något om någon. Uppfattat?"

Abraxas såg ut att tänka över vad Tom hade sagt, men bara ett par sekunder senare så nickade han.

"Självklart. Som du önskar."

Det var ett tillräckligt tillfredställande svar och Tom transfererade sig därifrån. Klockan var redan mycket, och Tom insåg inte hur länge han hade varit borta förrän han kollade på klockan, som redan var halv tolv. Han bestämde sig för att det var dags att gå och lägga sig, så han bytte om, borstade tänderna och kröp ner i sängen.

Strax där efter sov han.

Tom vaknade nästa morgon av att någon knackade på dörren. Det var lördag, vilket betydde att han var ledig. Han slet åt sig ett par byxor och gick för att öppna dörren.

"Abraxas, vad vill du?" Tom var plötsligt klarvaken.

"Sven Karlsson. Han började uppträda väldigt märkligt igår kväll." Abraxas pratade väldigt fort.

"Ta det lugnt Abraxas. Märkligt på vilket sätt?" Tom kunde nästan inte dölja nyfikenheten.

"Strax efter att du hade gått så började han tala om en massa konstiga saker. Särskilt om ministeriet och hur de skulle få tag i dig."

"Var är han nu?" Tom var väldigt arg, eftersom att det var väldigt troligt att det var han som var förrädaren.

"Han försvann strax efter klockan ett igår natt. Vi håller på att söka efter honom, men eftersom att mer än hälften av oss håller på att leta efter Henriksson så går det väldigt trögt, men vi jobbar på det." Abraxas såg konstigt på Tom.

"Vad gör vi? Ska vi fortsätta leta efter Henriksson eller ska vi avbryta sökandet och försöka leta reda på Sven istället?" Abraxas visste inte vad han skulle göra nu.

"Ni ska fortsätta med Henriksson. Jag ska ta hand om Sven personligen."

"Tom, jag vet inte om det är så smart. Han vet vad vi kan göra och han är förmodligen beredd att överlämna dig till ministeriet."

"Nej, du har säkert rätt. Det är inte så smart, men jag måste ha tag i honom. Dessutom borde du inte ifrågasätta mina order." Tom konstaterade det sista med överlägsenhet.

"Jag vill bara inte att något ska hända dig. Du vet det Tom. Ända sen Voldemort tog över så har du varit väldigt märklig. Jag vet att jag inte borde lägga mig i ditt privatliv, men jag är orolig för dig."

"Var inte det. Jag klarar mig. Leta reda på Henriksson istället. Det är viktigare än att

vara orolig för mig." Tom fräste tillbaka med ett sådant förakt att Abraxas tog ett steg tillbaka.

"Ta det lugnt, Tom. Jag ska vara tyst och leta reda på Henriksson istället." Abraxas lämnade lägenheten utan så mycket som ett ord.

Tom stod lamslagen på vardagsrumsgolvet och insåg att Abraxas hade rätt. Han gillade det inte, men han var tvungen att inse det. Han tog ett djupt andetag och transfererade sig till Hogsmeade. Han visste inte vad det skulle ge att gå dit, men han behövde komma bort ett tag. Bort från allt och alla och tillbaka till det enda stället han hade kallat hemma. Han kunde se Hogwarts därifrån han stod och det lugnade honom en aning.

Han visste inte hur länge han stod där. Det kunde vara två minuter och det kunde vara en timme. Det var kallt ute och han började frysa så han tog sig till Tre kvastar och beställde en Honungsöl. Han slog sig ner vid ett av borden i hörnet och stirrade ut bland de få människor som fanns där. Det var inte många. Tom fick det till fem om man inte räknade bartendern då förstås.

Dörren öppnades och en flicka kom in. Hon var så lik Melinda att det var skrämmande. Tom kunde inte undgå att fästa blicken på henne. Han var tvungen att resa på sig och gå fram till henne. Bara för att undersöka om hon hade känt Melinda.  
Han satte sig på stolen bredvid henne.

"Hej." Det var allt han fick fram.

"Hej." Hon till och med pratade som Melinda.

"Jag vet att det är en dum fråga men du kände möjligtvis inte en person som hette Melinda?" Han försökte koppla in så mycket charm han hade och som vanligt fungerade det, men inte på det sättet som han hade trott. Hon började gråta, och Tom tyckte det var väldigt irriterande, men trots det så la han armen om henne och drog henne intill sig på samma sätt som han hade gjort när Melinda var ledsen.

"Hur är det?" Han väntade med att ställa den fråga till hon hade lugnat ner sig.

"Melinda var min tvillingsyster."

Det kom som en chock för Tom. Aldrig ens i sina vildaste fantasier hade han trott att de faktiskt kände varandra.

"Kände du henne?" Tom såg på henne när hon ställde frågan.

"Ja, jag var hennes pojkvän under nästan halva av mitt sjätte år på Hogwarts." Tom trodde inte att det kunde göra så ont att tänka på någon. Egentligen ville han bara lämna henne där och springa iväg, men han visste bättre än så. Dessutom var hon för lik Melinda för att han någonsin skulle vilja lämna henne igen.

"Jaså? Hon sa aldrig att hon hade någon pojkvän. Det var inte Melindas stil."

"Det märkte jag inte. Om ni nu är tvillingar, hur kommer det sig att jag inte har sett dig på Hogwarts någon gång förut?" Tom var väldigt nyfiken.

"Jag gick inte på Hogwarts. Jag gick på en skola nere i Tyskland, Adradrios. Vi gillade inte varandra så mycket, så våra föräldrar bestämde sig för att skicka oss till olika skolor."

Tom nickade förstående.

"Det betyder väl att du pratar tyska? Har jag rätt?" Tom ville få samtalet att flyta, men det gjorde för ont att prata om Melinda så han försökte byta samtalsämne.

"Ja, Ich spreche sehr gut Deutsch. Sprechen Sie Deutsch?"

Tom skrattade.

"Jag pratar själv inte tyska så du får nog ta och översätta vad du just sa." Han var glad över att hon förstod att han försökte byta samtalsämne.

"Jo, jag sa. ''Ja, jag är väldigt bra på tyska. Pratar du tyska?'' Tydligen så kan du inte någon tyska alls."

"Nej, det kan man inte påstå." De skrattade tillsammans när dörren öppnades och en man kom in.

Tom suckade."

"Jag måste gå nu, men jag skickar en uggla. Vad heter du föresten?" Tom fattade inte att han inte hade frågat det tidigare.

"Sarah!" ropade hon efter honom.

Tom upprepade namnet i huvudet. Han skulle nog aldrig glömma det.

Mannen väntade på honom utanför och viskade något till Tom, som genast transfererade sig iväg.

"Vad har hänt?" Tom var irriterad och det blev inte bättre av att han var vrålhungrig.

Magen skrek av hunger.  
Mannen som hade hämtat honom var den samma som hade meddelat om Henrikssons försvinnande och Svens förräderi. Jonas hette han. Jonas Johansson.

"Vi hade honom här för en sekund sedan, men han flydde igen." Jonas verkade desperat traggla efter en förklaring när han såg Toms min.

"Förklara!" Det var mer än befallning än en önskning.

"Vi lyckades lokalisera honom och hitta honom. Till och med få fast honom, men på någon sätt så verkade inte våra formler på honom. Han transfererade sig iväg innan vi han få tag i honom igen." Jonas såg ner på sina skor och Tom vibrerade av ilska.

"Kan ni göra någonting rätt. Säg åtminstone att ni kastade en spårningsbesvärjelse över honom." Voldemort pratade mycket lugnare än han egentligen var.  
Inget svar.

"Patetiska dårar, sa jag inte till er att leta reda på Henriksson istället för Sven!?" Tom var både arg och rädd, men rädslan visade han så klart inte för dem.  
Han var rädd för vad Sven skulle göra om Tom inte fick fast honom.

"Strunta i Sven, leta reda på Henriksson och ifrågasätt inte mina order igen. Förstått?"

Fortfarande inget svar.

"Jag undrade om det var förstått!?" Tom höjde rösten och fick några mumlanden till svar.

"Jag hör er inte!" Nu skrek han.

"Ja, Herre." Nu verkade hela skaran ha förstått hans tysta hot och transfererade sig därifrån.

Tom transfererade sig själv till sin lägenhet och ordnade något att äta. Det blev ett par smörgåsar med smör och ost.

När han hade ätit sig mätt satte han sig ner vid köksbordet och började skriva brevet till Sarah.

_Sarah  
Jag är så glad över att jag träffade dig, eftersom att du fick mig att minnas något som jag har försökt att glömma så länge. Det var skönt att kunna prata med någon på ett så lätt sätt igen. Det var länge sedan nu, men jag vill att du ska veta att det inte har gått en dag utan att jag har tänkt på henne. Kanske kan vi träffas någon dag och fortsätta prata. Det skulle vara trevligt och jag ser verkligen fram emot att träffa dig igen. Om du känner att jag går fort fram eller något så kan du väl säga till. Om du inte vill prata om henne så förstår jag det, mer än du kan ana. Det gör ont för mig också eftersom att hon är den enda jag någonsin har älskat. Jag är tacksam för ett snabbt svar. Ha det bra. Tom Riddle  
_  
Det fick duga tänkte han och gick tvärs igenom rummet för att hämta ugglan Barny som för tillfället var väldigt villig att få ut på ett uppdrag. Han hade visserligen varit ute många nätter i rad nu, men det var länge sedan Tom hade skickat brev med honom. Han band fast brevet vid Barnys fot och han flög hoande iväg och kollade på klockan.

"Bara fyra," suckade han för sig själv och la sig på sängen med en bok på magen.

Han hade inte planerat att somna, men han kände hur ögonlocken föll ihop och snart sov han djupt. Så djupt att han inte märkte att ytterdörren öppnades och att någon smög in i rummet.

R&R please. Glömde säga det där uppe men om ni tycker att jag ska översätta den här ficen till engelska får ni gärna säga till. Skulle det vara värt ett försök. Börjar i så fall med ett översätta ettan så klart och jag tar gärna emot all hjärlp som erbjuds.


	2. Oj, oj, oj

**Kapitel 2: Oj, oj, oj**

Tom vaknade av att hans orm slingrade sig runt ena benet på honom, och var precis på väg att sätta sig upp när han hörde något slå i golvet.

"Det är någon här, mästare." Nagini slingrade ner på golvet.

"Kom tillbaka hit. Låt honom inte se dig." Tom slöt ögonen och låtsades sova.

"Som du vill mästare, men jag gillar det inte." Ormen vände sig långsamt om och slingrade tillbaka upp i sängen.

Tom slöt handen om trollstaven, som han hade lagt på bordet bredvid sängen. Han väntade på att mannens steg skulle försvinna från lägenheten, och när de inte gjorde det reste han sig upp och smög tyst fram till dörren för att försöka ta reda på vart den okända mannen var någonstans nu. Han kunde höra honom stöka omkring i badrummet och gav Nagini en skarp blick och hon ringlade tillbaka till sängen.  
_  
"Perfekt, helt perfekt. Precis vad jag ville." _Tom tänkte det tyst för sig själv innan han smög sig närmare badrummet för att se vad främlingen hade för sig.

Tom öppnade dörren på glänt och när han kikade in upptäckte han att mannen stod med ansiktet vänt från honom.  
Han drog ett djupt andetag innan han tyst öppnade dörren helt och höjde trollstaven.

"Vem är du och vad gör du här?" trollstaven höll han hela tiden riktad mot den okända mannen.

"Jag heter Jack Smith och vad jag gör här är min ensak." Han var väldigt bestämd på den punkten och Tom såg tydligt att han inte tänkte ge sig i första taget.

"Eftersom att det är jag som bor här så tror jag att jag har med saken att göra."

"Kanske det. Det finns ett par papper här, eller hur? Jag vill ha dem." Nu lyfte han också trollstaven så att den pekade mot Toms bröst.

"Är det verkligen så smart att duellera med mig?"

"Det är du som inte borde duellera med mig." Jack fräste fram svaret på ett sådant sätt att det fick Tom att börja skratta.

"Skulle det vara roligt? Lamslå!" Den till nyss okände mannen sköt iväg lamslagningsbesvärjelsen men Tom bara skrattade och duckade.

"Tarantallegra." Han lekte bara med Smith nu. Det här var bara början.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Han vrålade så högt att Tom kunde höra grannen sätta sig upp i lägenheten bredvid och lyssna efter den som hade åstadkommit ljudet.

"Jag börjar bli trött på det här. Crucio." Tom riktade uttråkat staven mot Jack som föll ner på golvet i både skräck och smärta.

Tom såg på när han vred sig på golvet och vrålade. Hur han desperat försökt få det att sluta. Sen kom han på att grannen fortfarande var vaken efter Jacks vrålanden och kastade en tystnadsformel över honom.

Det kunde inte vara mer än en halv minut som Voldemort höll Crutiatus förbannelsen igång innan fick den att avta. Då låg Smith på golvet och kippade efter luft.

"Jag sa ju att det inte var så smart att duellera med mig. Skyll dig själv." Tom hade inte planerat att döda honom, men insåg snart att han var tvungen. Annars skulle han kanske gå till ministeriet och skvallra om att han hade använt en av de oförlåtliga förbannelserna.  
"Jag är ledsen, men det måste bli så här. Jag kan inte låta dig gå och skvallra om vad jag har gjort. Avada Kedavra."

Tom fick kroppen att försvinna och gick för att få lite välbehövd sömn . Nagini slingrade sig upp och virade sig flera gånger runt armen på honom, visserligen var väldigt obehagligt, men för tillfället så brydde han sig inte det minsta.

Han vaknade sent nästa morgon. Det var ovanligt för att var honom, men det kanske bara berodde på att han hade varit uppe och nattsuddat. Ugglan Barny hoade och knackade på fönstret med näbben och Tom trodde att det antagligen var det som hade fått honom att äntligen vakna. Han gäspade och stäckte på sig innan han gick för att öppna fönstret och släppa in ugglan. Han hade ett brev fastbundet om foten och plötsligt var Voldemort ivrig att få veta vad som stod i det. Därför vecklade han snabbt upp det och läste.

_Tom;  
Det var trevligt att träffa dig också, och jag vill också gärna träffa dig snart igen. Vad sägs om nästa lördag på samma ställe, men vi kan väl låta bli att prata om henne. Det blir så jobbigt då. Klockan två, blir det bra? Jag hoppas det för jag kan inte någon annan tid eftersom att jag jobbar och på söndag är jag bortrest. Sarah Rocko._Tom log för sig själv och krafsade ner svaret på en bit överbliven pergament.  
_  
Det låter bra. Vi ses då. Tom Riddle._Han skickade iväg svaret med Barny och gick sedan för att ta en dusch. Vattnet var varmt och Tom kände genast hur han blev piggare.

En stund senare stängde han av vattnet och klädde på sig. Bara ett par sekunder senare transfererade han sig till Abraxas hus.

Tom landade på nedervåningen och ropade på honom och han kom gående i samma blommiga förkläde som han hade burit dagen innan. Tom log åt synen, men bestämde sig för att inte kommentera den.

"Något nytt om Henriksson?"

"Tyvärr inte. Vi har letat överallt, men hittar honom inte. Han måste ha försvunnit i tomma intet." Abraxas ryckte på axlarna, som om det inte spelade någon roll.

"Eftersom att ni inte har hittat honom så kan ni ju knappast letat överallt. Eller hur?"

"Jag antar det." Abraxas suckade tungt.

"Är det något som är fel?" Tom såg på honom.

"Faktum är att det är något fel. Mina föräldrar vill gifta bort mig med min kusin.

"Och det vill inte du?"

"Jag vet inte. Det kom så plötsligt. Jag vill inte gifta mig utav tvång"

" Varför inte. De renblodiga familjerna måste ju leva vidare."

"Du och ditt tjat om renblodiga familjer. Är det allt du kan tänka på?" Abraxas var riktigt irriterad på det tjatet nu och började få nog av det.

"Vad ska det betyda. Menar du att världen ska vara lika smutsig i framtiden som den är idag?"

"Jag vet inte. Det kanske jag gör."

Tom såg på honom och slet fram trollstaven.

"Säg om det där om du vågar."

"Jo jag sa att jag inte håller med det, men du kanske inte fick med det i din patetiska hjärna."

"Crucio."Abraxas föll till marken med ett skrik och för tredje gången på två dagar använde han en oförlåtlig förbannelse.

Bara ett par minuter senare släppte han förbannelsen och lät honom ligga på marken. Malfoy kravlade sig snabbt upp på fötter och ställde sig mittemot Voldemort.

"Håller du inte med mig?" Tom såg Abraxas förskräckta min och log inombords.

"Självfallet gör jag det, Herre."

Ibland var det märkligt hur fort det gick att övertala någon att tänka eller tycka på samma sätt som sig själv.

"Bra. Vad var det nu du sa om din kusin?" Nu märktes förändringen i hans röst. Det här var ingen fråga. Det var en befallning.

"Jag gillar henne." Abraxas såg generat ner på marken, men Tom höjde på ena ögonbrynet och log.

"Så, vad är problemet?"

"Hon kanske inte gillar mig."

"Det var då ett himla tjat om att hon inte gillar dig. Jag ska prata med henne."

" Herre, jag…"

"Nej, jag gör det. Annars klantar du väl bara till det som du brukar. Gör lite nytta och ta reda på allt du kan om Jack Smith istället."

Abraxas gav honom adressen och sedan transfererade han sig direkt dit.

Väl där så träffade han på en hel del märkliga människor som hälsade honom välkommen. Eftersom att de var renblodiga hade de naturligtvis fått höra om honom och de talade gång på gång om för honom hur hedrade de var över att ha honom där.

"Jag måste prata med Alice."

Männen och kvinnorna protesterade, men när de såg Toms min visade de honom omedelbart till hennes rum. Det var stort och rymligt och Tom undrade för en sekund varför han inte bodde på det här viset. Sen insåg han att han aldrig skulle ha råd med det.

"Vänta här. Hon kommer strax." Han blev lämnad ifred för en stund, men otålig som han var tyckte han att det tog oerhört lång tid att hämta henne.

Ett par minuter senare kom hon i alla fall in med en flicka som Tom trodde var runt arton-nitton år. Hon var väldigt vacker, men Tom brydde sig inte. Han var inte där för att beundra hennes skönhet utan för att få henne att gifta sig med Abraxas.

"Hej." Det var en bra fras att börja samtalet med.

"Hej, Sir." Hon neg artigt och begrundade Toms ansikte.

"Dina föräldrar vill att du ska gifta dig med Abraxas Malfoy, eller hur?" Tom såg på henne en stund.

"Ja. Det stämmer, Sir." Hon såg ner i golvet.

"Vill du inte det? Vill du inte att de renblodiga familjerna ska fortsätta finnas till?" Det var samma fråga som han hade ställt till Abraxas tidigare samma dag.

"Självfallet vill jag det, Sir. Det är bara det att jag är rädd. Jag är bara arton och jag vet inte om jag är mogen att gifta mig ännu." Hon verkade inte bry sig om att Tom stirrade på henne.

"Jag förstår det, men Abraxas gillar dig väldigt mycket och nu verkar han glida längre och längre ifrån mig, och det gillar jag inte."

"Jag är ledsen, Sir. Det visste jag inte." Hon verkade riktigt skamsen nu.

"Problemet är att han inte vill gifta sig med dig om inte du gillar honom. Gör du det?"

"Han är min kusin. Ingen borde behöva gifta sig med sin kusin. Särskilt inte om hon inte vill."  
Tom struntade blankt i om hon gillade Abraxas eller inte.

"Som jag sa är det ett problem för mig och jag vill att du ska gifta dig med honom."

"Visst. Jag har ändå inget val, mor och far kommer tvinga mig att gifta mig med honom innan veckan är slut."

"Jag vet, men jag vill att du ska låtsas att du faktiskt gillar honom." Alice såg skräckslaget på Tom och skakade vildsint på huvudet.

"Snälla, få mig inte att göra det. Jag gör vad som helst, men inte det."

"Du hörde vad jag sa. Det är mitt sista ord. Imorgon ska du åka till Abraxas och förklara hur mycket du faktiskt tycker om honom. Se till att vara övertygande. Hej då."

Tom gick ut i korridoren och vid ett tillfälle kunde man se hur ögonen skiftade i rött. Han gick ner i köket för att säga adjö till Alice mor och far och samtidigt tala om för dem att han ville vara med på bröllopet.

"Det gick bra, hoppas jag?" Tom kunde bara se skepnaden av Alice far, som satt på en stol vid köksbordet.

"Utmärkt faktiskt. Om allting går enligt planerna så kan giftermålet hållas inom en vecka. Något som jag inte vill gå miste om."

"Självfallet Sir. Vi ska se till att ni får en inbjudan så snart som möjligt."

"Tack då. Vi ses väl snart." Det var det sista han sa till dem innan han transfererade sig tillbaka till Abraxas hus.

Abraxas hoppade säkert en meter upp i luften när Tom dök upp bara ett par centimeter framför honom.

"Jösses vad du skrämde mig. Var vänlig och gör aldrig om det. Hur gick det med Alice förresten?"

Tom skrattade lågt och såg på Abraxas förvirrade min.

"Det kunde inte ha gått bättre. Faktum är att gifta sig med dig är det enda hon vill, men hon är rädd att du inte gillar henne." Det var naturligtvis en lögn, men Abraxas verkade tro på den och det var huvudsaken.

"Tack."

"Vad tackar du för?"

"För att du gjorde det här."

"Det är inget att tacka för. Vad fick du fram om Jack.?"

"Faktum är att det inte finns någon i hela England med det namnet. Jag håller på att kolla utomlands, men det kan ta ett tag. Världen är stor vet du."

"Jag vet, men strunta i honom nu. Han är död och därmed inte lika viktig längre. Henriksson är mycket viktigare. Hur går det med honom förresten?"

"Det går så bra som det kan gå. Vi har visserligen problem med att hitta honom, men vi håller på med att söka igenom varenda tänkbart ställe där han kan vara. Vi har även folk på ministeriet som håller koll åt oss."

"Det är bra. Fortsätt så och meddela mig när ni har hittat honom. Och kasta en spårningsbesvärjelse över honom när ni hittar honom, ifall att han försvinner igen."

"Ja, vi vet. Du har sagt det säkert en miljon gånger nu. Vi vet vad vi ska göra." Abraxas gick upp för trappan och lämnade Tom ensam vid ytterdörren.

Tom suckade och transfererade sig därifrån.  
Han dök upp i sin lägenhet bara ett par sekunder senare. Det var mörkt och han bestämde sig för att gå ner till Tre kvastar för att ta sig en honungsöl.

Väl nere så stöter han ihop med någon. Tom skakar irriterat på huvudet och trängde sig förbi honom utan att riktigt se efter vem det var.

Bara ett par sekunder senare så insåg han att det var Sven, som hade gått in i honom. Oj, vad Sven skulle bli ledsen över att han hade gått för att ta något att dricka vid just den här tiden och på det här stället. Tom trodde att det var ödet, så självklart sprang han efter honom och fick tag i honom bara ett par meter utanför ytterdörren.

"Var i helvete har du varit?" Han var rasande och det var ett under att han inte dödade honom på fläcken.

"Hos min mor och far. Mor är sjuk så jag var tvungen att ta hand om henne ett tag, men nu är jag tillbaka."

Det var en billig undanflykt och Tom behövde inte ens använda legilimering för att begripa att han ljög.

"Kom." Tom drog honom med sig som om ingenting hade hänt.

Han släppte inte honom förrän de var uppe i hans lägenhet.

"Vad är det med dig? Är du sjuk eller?" Sven verkade irriterad över att ha blivit behandlad på det viset, men för tillfället så brydde sig inte Tom om det.

"Nej, jag är inte sjuk, men jag undrar om inte du är det."

"Vad har jag gjort?

"Det vet du själv, men ljug inte för mig." Tom försökte prata lugnt och sansat, men det var inte så lätt när allt han ville var att döda mannen som stod framför honom.

"Jag har väl aldrig ljugit för dig." Sven sjönk ner på knä framför Tom.

"Sluta upp med det där, det kommer ändå inte hjälpa. Res dig." Tom visste att han bara gjorde så för att lugna ner honom, men den här gången hjälpte det inte.

Sven gjorde som han blev tillsagd.

"Var är Henriksson?"

"Hur ska jag kunna veta det."

"Du sa till ministeriet vad vi skulle göra och såg till att de var i tid för att skydda Henriksson, har jag rätt?" Tom hånlog och Sven började se mer och mer besvärad ut.

"Du verkar ju redan veta det så ja, det var jag." Tydligen gjorde det ont att erkänna.

"Ärlig är du i alla fall. Det är synd att det måste bli så här, men jag har aldrig gillat förrädare." Tom riktade staven mot Sven som stod helt stilla, som om han hade träffats av en lamslagningsbesvärjelse.

Så, det var ett nytt kapitel. Lägger ut alla kapitel jg har skrivit nu, mest för att se om någon kommenterar och så kan jag ju testa när jag ändå har lagt ut dem på andra ställen där jag har läsare. Hoppas ni gillar det i alla fall.


	3. Försvunnen

**Kapitel 3: Försvunnen**

Tom höll staven riktad mot Svens bröst och bara en sekund senare sänkte han den. Han skulle inte döda honom. Inte nu i alla fall.

"Det här måste vara din turdag. Jag låter dig gå för den här gången, men du ska medverka på mötet på söndag."

Sven nickade och transfererade sig fort därifrån.

Bara ett par sekunder senare ångrade han sig och hade god lust att kalla tillbaka Sven för att döda honom, men det kunde han ju naturligtvis göra någon gång under mötet på söndag. Han gick in på Tre kvastar, beställde en honungsöl och satte sig vid bordet i hörnet som han alltid gjorde. Det var ingen som störde honom och det var han glad för. Han hade mycket att tänka på. Vad han skulle ta sig till med Sven, var Henriksson fanns och så Sarah naturligtvis. Tom gillade henne. Han visste att Voldemort inte kunde älska, men det betydde inte att han inte kunde det. Någonstans djupt där inne så älskade han henne. Han ville knappt erkänna det för sig själv, men han hade älskat Melinda också.

Han drack upp det sista av honungsölen och gick upp till lägenheten igen. Han steg in och stannade abrupt. Lägenheten var upp och nedvänd. Kläder låg utspridda, möblerna låg huller om buller och för att inte tala om frukosten, som låg utspridd över hela lägenheten.  
Tom steg in i rummet och snubblade nästan över ett mjölkpaket som låg utslängt innanför dörren. Han återfick balansen och gick vidare in i rummet

"Renskrubba." Han mumlade det bara och rummet började snällt städa sig själv.

Han satte sig ner i en gammal fåtölj som stod i hörnet och vem som kunde ha gjort det här.

Han suckade och när han tittade upp såg han att rummet var färdigstädat, så han transfererade sig till Abraxas herrgård och gick ner till den lilla dammen som tillhörde huset. Tom satte sig ner på gräset och såg ut över sjön. Det var alldeles vindstilla och man kunde se hur solen gick ner över träden. Himlen var alldeles rosa och Tom kom ihåg den sista solnedgången han och Melinda hade sett tillsammans.

Plötsligt hörde han en gren knäckas och vände sig hastigt om. Det var bara Jason Malcovich. En dödsätare som Tom inte brydde sig det minsta om. Det viktigaste var att han gjorde som han blev tillsagd.

"Vad gör du här?" frågade Malcovich spydigt.

"Vad rör det dig?" Tom reste sig upp och såg argt på dödsätaren framför sig.

"Inget Herre. Naturligtvis ingenting."

"Det är bra. Lämna mig ifred."

Malcovich bugade sig lätt och transfererade sig snabbt därifrån.

Tom satte sig ner i det nu fuktiga gräset och fortsatte att stirra ner i vattnet. Himlen hade nu övergått i mörkare nyanser och det var knappt man såg den rosa himlen nu. Den hade sjunkit ner så mycket att träden skymde den, men man kunde fortfarande se den om man kollade riktigt noga.

Han kollade på klockan och bestämde sig för att transferera sig tillbaka till lägenheten. Han skulle ju trots allt jobba dagen därpå. Tyvärr var han tvungen att jobba. Han avskydde jobbet, men det var bättre än ministeriet. Han kunde inte ens placera sig själv på en avdelning på ministeriet. Han blev äcklad bara av tanken på att jobba där. Det var på Hogwarts han ville jobba. Egentligen så ville han bara tillbaka dit för att ta reda på alla Hogwarts hemligheter. Han hade hittat de flesta, men det fanns säkert fler. Han ville utforska kammaren mer än vad han redan hade gjort. Än så länge hade han bara varit inne i ett par gångar och han ville väldigt gärna se mer av den.

Han drogs tillbaka till verkligheten av att någon knackade honom på axeln.

"Mår du riktigt bra?" Rösten var okänd för Tom och därför vände han sig sakta om.

"Jag mår fint." Han slet bort handen från axeln och stirrade surt på mannen.

"Jag menade inte att skrämma dig. Du såg bara lite vilsen ut. Bor du här?"

"Du skrämde mig inte och nej jag bor inte här. Varför undrar du?" snäste Tom fram.

Nu verkade det gå upp ett ljus för mannen vem det var han pratade med och sjönk ner på knä.

"Förlåt mig Herre. Jag menade inte att störa."

Tom log. Egentligen så älskade han att se folk böja sig för honom, även om han aldrig skulle erkänna  
det. Inte än i alla fall.

"Det är bra. Försvinn då."

Tom transfererade sig nästan bort snabbare än dödsätaren hade gjort.

Han uppenbarade sig i sin lägenhet och slängde sig på sängen. Bara ett par sekunder kunde man höra regelbundna snarkanden.

Tom vaknade tidigt nästa morgon av att klockan ringde. Han stäckte sig efter klockan och lyckades till slut slå av den. Han satte sig upp och stäckte på sig innan han drog på sig ett par byxor och en tröja. Sen gick han till köket för att äta frukost. Tom hällde upp en skål flingor och mjölk och satte sig vid köksbordet för att läsa dagens tidning. Det stod som vanligt inget nytt och Tom slängde uttråkat iväg den.

När han var färdig en timme senare tog han fram sin mantel och transfererade sig till Borgin och Burkes i svartvändargränden.

Det var alldeles tyst i butiken när Tom klev över tröskeln och vände på skylten som visade om det var öppet eller stängt. Det pinglade lite lagom i dörren när han lät den slå igen bakom sig.  
Han slet åt sig ett förkläde och en namnbricka och satte sig på en stol bakom disken.  
Han kollade på klockan som satt på väggen över en kula med något som såg ut som en hjärna i grumligt vatten, men Tom var inte riktigt säker.

Bara ett par minuter senare hörde han dörren öppnas och såg en liten pojke komma in genom dörren. Han kunde inte vara mer än fem år. Tom visste inte varför han brydde sig, eller ans varför han blev så berörd av att se pojken ensam. Kanske var det för att han själv ofta hade varit ensam när han var yngre. I alla fall så gick han fram till honom

"Har du inte dina föräldrar med dig?" Tom såg den tårögde pojken skaka på huvudet.

"N-N-Nej", snyftade han högljutt.

"Men var har du dem då?"

"Jag-Jag vet inte."

"Det var inte bra. Vad heter du?"

"John Henderson."

"Det kommer bli bra John. Ta det bara lugnt. Skulle du träffa dina föräldrar någonstans om du gick vilse? Vet du det?"

"Nej. Jag gick bara bredvid mamma och plötsligt var hon borta." Nu började han snyfta hysteriskt igen.

"Såja. Lugna ner dig så ska jag se vad jag kan göra. Okej. Blir det bra?" Tom lyfte upp pojken och bar  
fram honom till disken där han satte ner honom.

"Vänta här ett ögonblick så kommer jag strax." Tom gick ut på lagret och transfererade sig till Abraxas, som verkade bli lika förvånad varje gång Tom kom på besök.

"Tom. Vad gör du här?"

"Det spelar ingen roll. Kom, så förklarar jag resten sen."

"Tom, jag vet inte. Jag måste städa."

"Hör du dåligt eller. Jag sa kom." Tom började tappa tålamodet på honom nu. Han var tvungen att ta hand om det permanent nu.

"Okej, okej. Jag kommer. Ta det lugnt. Du behöver inte bli arg."

Tom transfererade sig tillbaka till butiken och pojken och Abraxas följde snällt efter.

"Vem är pojken?"

Han heter John Henderson och han har tappat bort sina föräldrar. Ta med honom till ministeriet och förklara läget för dem."

"Tom jag hinner inte. Jag har miljoner saker att göra idag." Abraxas såg från John till Tom och tillbaka till John.

"Det här går fort. Det du ska göra kan vänta. Jag kan inte jobba om ungen ska vara här hela tiden, och jag hinner inte ta med honom till ministeriet själv."

"Vems fel är det att han kom hit från första början?"

"Hur ska jag kunna veta det? Tänk på vem du talar till istället."

"Förlåt så mycket, _Herre_." Han betonade sista ordet med förakt och fick en arg blick tillbaka.

"Inte den tonen, Malfoy. Jag varnar dig bara en gång."

Abraxas transfererade sig iväg utan så mycket som ett ord lämnade Tom kvar med pojken. Han fick ta hand om Abraxas sen. Tom kunde nästan känna hur hatet bubblade över, men han ville inte visa det för John. Det skulle inte vara så bra om han blev skrämd nu. Kanske sen, men helt klart inte nu.

"John. Jag vet att jag har varit borta länge och jag ska iväg igen. Har det varit någon här?"  
Pojken skakade på huvudet.

"Det är bra. Skulle du kunna vända på skylten på dörren så att butiken är stängd tills jag kommer tillbaka?"

John hoppade snabbt ner från bänken och sprang fram till dörren för att vända på skylten.

"Tack. Vi ses snart."

Han transfererade sig vidare till Jonas, som tydligen inte verkade vara hemma. Det satt en skylt på dörren som visade att han var hos Abraxas och hjälpte till med städningen, så för andra gången den dagen transfererade han sig till Abraxas herrgård.

"JONAS" Tom skrek så högt att husalferna i rummet hoppade till och försvann ut ur rummet illa kvickt.

Bara ett par sekunder hördes steg i trappan och Jonas kom nerfarande.

"Bra. Följ med mig."  
Tom transfererade sig tillbaka till butiken igen, den här gången med Jonas efter sig.

"Ta med pojken till ministeriet och se till att han hittar sina föräldrar." Tom väntade inte ens på svar utan gick snabbt ut till John som hade hoppat upp och satt sig på disken igen.

"John. det här är Jonas. Han ska ta med dig till ministeriet så att du hittar dina föräldrar igen. Okej. Du måste ta hans hand."

John tog Jonas hand och Jonas såg konstigt på Tom.

"Vad är det nu?"

"Jag hinner inte göra det här. Jag lovade att..." Jonas tystnade när han såg Toms rasande min och drog pojken intill sig för att kunna ta med honom i transferansen.  
Tom suckade och använde trollstaven för att vända på skylten den här gången.

Dagen gick utan att så mycket hände. Kunder kom och sålde saker och de kom och köpte saker. En helt vanlig och händelselös dag. Tom visste inte riktigt varför, men han funderade på John. Han var orolig för honom. Det var inte likt honom att vara orolig, men han kunder inte hjälpa det.

Klockan sju stängde han och låste. Han var helt slut. Som tur var så skulle nog hela veckan se ut på det här viset, eftersom att det inte var något särskilt som hände. Det var ovanligt att han fick sköta butiken själv eftersom att han bara var ett biträde, men eftersom att Mr Burkes var i Spanien den här veckan så hade han inte haft något annat val än att låta Tom ta hand om butiken.

Voldemort transfererade sig till Abraxas som han alltid gjorde efter jobbet. Mest för att se hur det gick med Henriksson. Nu var det för att se hur det hade gått med John.

Han stötte ihop med Jonas, som trängde sig förbi honom, i trappan.

"Jonas." Tom blev minst sagt förvånad över att se honom där

"Ja?"

"Hur gick det med John?"

"Det gick bra. Han är på ministeriet. Tyvärr har inga föräldrar dykt upp än. Får jag fråga varför du bryr dig. Det är inte likt dig."

"Vet du vad jag tycker?"

"Nej, borde jag det?"

"Jo, jag tycker att du ska strunta i vad jag gör, sluta ifrågasätta mina order, och göra som jag säger i  
fortsättningen."

"Självfallet." Jonas bugade och försvann.

Tom stod kvar där han var innan han transfererade sig till sin lägenhet.


	4. Återförening

**Kapitel 4: Återförening**

Där satte han sig på en stol vid köksbordet och drog åt sig dagens post. Det var bara reklam, så han slängde den snabbt åt sidan igen. Han suckade och kollade på klockan igen. Den var knappt halv åtta. Tom reste sig sakta upp från stolen och gick fram till kylskåpet. Ett magiskt kylskåp naturligtvis, eftersom att han hade vägrat ha den minsta mugglarsak i lägenheten.

Plötsligt öppnades ytterdörren med ett ryck och Jason Malcovich kom inspringande.

"Får jag fråga varför du bryter dig in i min lägenhet?"

"Jag ber om ursäkt, men Sven har ställt till problem för oss igen." Tom såg på Malcovich och transfererade sig fort till Abraxas som stod och väntade på honom.

En av de få gångerna som han inte blev förvånad när Tom dök upp från ingenstans. Voldemort var ganska glad över det, och hoppades att det skulle hålla i sig.

"Vad har hänt?"

"Vi skulle ut i köket och ta en kopp te, när vi hörde Sven prata om dig med ministeriet. Lyckligtvis så trodde de inte på honom." Abraxas pratade och Tom styrde stegen mot köket.

"Vilka var det som hörde?"

"Jag vet inte vad de hette, men det var väl ett par medelålders trollkarlar skulle jag tro." Nu var det Malcovich som pratade och Tom stannade.

"Skulle du känna igen dem om du såg dem?"

"Helt klart." Malcovich nickade och svarade samtidigt.

"Bra. Ta dig till ministeriet och kasta en glömskeförtrollning över dem." Jason försvann direkt.

"Du följer med mig." sa han mot Abraxas, som nickade och följde efter Tom ut till köket.

Man kunde fortfarande höra hur Sven satt och försökte övertala ministeriemännen att Tom var ond. De öppnade dörren på glänt så att de kunde se vad Sven höll på med, eller egentligen så var det bara Tom som gjorde det. Abraxas stod bara tyst i bakgrunden.  
Voldemort ryckte fram trollstaven och mumlade några tysta ord. Genast började mottagningen till ministeriet bli sämre, och till slut bröts den helt. Det var mest bara för att de inte skulle misstänka något, och för att vara på den säkra sidan så svängde Tom på trollstaven en gång till och en skyddande barriär dök upp. Den hindrade alla som ville att ta sig både in och ut. Om man inte använde dörren då förstås.

Då bestämde sig Tom för att det var dags att visa sig och öppnade dörren helt och klev in i rummet. Sven tystnade genast och försökt transferera sig ut när han såg Voldemorts rasande min, men tack vare den skyddande barriären kom han ingenstans hur mycket han än försökte.

"Hoppsan." Han såg besvärat på Tom och försökte backa ut ur rummet.

"Är det allt du kan säga?" Orden var iskalla, och Sven visste bättre än att säga någon för tillfället.

Det här var exakt det skälet till varför det var Tom som var ledaren och inte någon av de andra, äldre trollkarlarna.  
Det där tysta hotet. Det var få som hade hört Tom höja rösten. Kanske när han var lite irriterad eller något liknande, men han skrek aldrig när någon hade gått över gränsen. Det var den tysta ilskan som var värre. Då visste man att man låg illa till och att man skulle straffas för det.

"Crucio." Tom brydde sig inte ens om att se hur Sven låg och vred sig i plågor, som om tusen nålar precis hade stuckits in i kroppen. Han vände sig om och gick ut i hallen där Abraxas väntade.

"Gör dig av med kroppen när han är död."

"Men, Tom... Du kan inte bara..."

"Jaså, det kan jag inte? Tala då om för mig vad det var jag precis gjorde. Jag är inte på humör, så om du inte vill göra Sven sällskap så gör du som jag säger."

Skriken dog långsamt ut och Abraxas vände sig tvärt om och gick tillbaka in i köket, medan Tom transfererade sig tillbaka till sin lägenhet.

När han dök upp där en sekund senare, kollade han på klockan igen, och upptäckte till sin förvåning att klockan redan var halv nio. Tom visste att det var för tidigt att gå och lägga sig, men eftersom att han hade dödat nyligen så behövde han sova om han skulle orka med morgondagen.

Han somnade nästan innan han hade lagt huvudet på kudden.

Han vaknade av klockan nästa morgon också och följde samma rutin som han hade gjort dagen innan. Som han alltid gjorde på morgonen.

Dagen gick som den förra, förutom att John inte kom in och sådant. Visserligen så var han van vid att inget spännande hände. Efter att ha sopat golvet och låst dörren så transfererade han sig till lägenheten.

Han satte sig i en fåtölj med en svartkonstbok i knäna. Han hade precis börjat läsa när det knackade på dörr en. Tom suckade och gömde omsorgsfullt boken igen innan han gick för att öppna.

Där utanför stod en ministerietjänsteman med händerna på Johns axlar.

"God dag. Mitt namn är Mr. Simons och jag skulle behöva prata med dig om den här unge mannen. Får man komma in?" Tom släppte motvilligt in dem. Han visade in dem i vardagsrummet och de slog sig ner i soffan.

"John, mår du bra?" Tom förbryllades än en gång över hur snäll han verkade vara mot pojken. Han hade inte menat att fråga det, men det var något som var märkligt med honom.

"Jag måste be dig att lyssna noga nu, utan att avbryta. Jag vet redan vad du tänker säga så det är bara onödigt att ödla tid på att få det bekräftat." Ministerietjänstemannen suckade tungt och Tom nickade tyst.

"Jo, så här är det. Kommer du ihåg din morbror? Jag förmodar att du gör det. Jo, för ett par år sedan gjorde han en kvinna gravid. Jag vet inte varför, eller om han ens menade att göra det, men barnet fick leva. Utan Morfin så klart, eftersom att det ansågs farlig för barnet att utsättas för faderns våld. Så vi var tvungna att flytta på dem, så att Morfin aldrig skulle hitta dem hur mycket han än försökte. Vi placerade dem här, i Diagongränden. Morfin hittade dem aldrig och jag vet inte ens om han någonsin försökte. Bara igår hittade vi kroppen av pojkens mamma ligga i en gränd i närheten av Svartvändargränden. Då hade vi ingen aning om vart pojken hade tagit vägen och naturligtvis så var vi väldigt oroliga. Senare kom en man in med en liten pojke."

"Jag vet, han kom in till mig hos Borgin och Burkes, så jag bad en _vän_ ta med honom till ministeriet ifall att någonting hade hänt." Mr. Simons verkade inte lägga märke till hur Tom betonade ordet vän.

"Det är bra, men jag bad dig att inte avbryta."

"Förlåt." Det var ett ovant att säga det, men han ansåg att han var tvungen för artighetens skull.

"Jo, vart var jag… Visst ja. Han lämnade honom på ministeriet och försvann nästan genast. Självklart kände vi igen pojken och blev väldigt lättade över att han var oskadd. Ja, och resten vet du."

"Menar du, att pojken som kom in till mig i butiken, John, egentligen är min kusin?

"Det är precis vad jag menar, och eftersom att du är hans enda levande släkting så tänkte vi att du kanske skulle kunna ha möjlighet att ta hand om honom. Vi kan börja med ett par veckor, bara för att se hur det går. Om det inte går bra så flyttar vi honom till ett barnhem."  
Barnhem, det hemska ord som ingen borde behöva befinna sig på. Bodde man på ett barnhem var man svag. Man hade svaga föräldrar som inte kunde ta hand om en. Det var vad Tom tänkte när han hörde vad ministerietjänstemannen sa.

"Han kan bo här så länge han vill. Visserligen jobbar jag, men jag känner en person som inte jobbar utan är hemma dygnet runt. Han kanske skulle kunna vara där på dagarna medan jag jobbar." Tom visste att Abraxas var hemma på dagarna och efter att Tom hade pratat med honom så skulle han inte ha något emot att ta hand om John på dagarna.

"Tja, vi säger väl det då. Hej då John." Ministerietjänstemannen verkade motvilligt lämna John kvar hos Tom, men han insåg att han inte hade något val.

"Hej då, Mr. Simons." John vinkade livligt till mannen när han försvann ner i trappuppgången.

Bara sekunder efter att Mr. Simons hade stängt dörren så såg Tom på John och John såg tillbaka. Båda med en lika elak uppsyn. Johns min hade förändrats totalt och för ett kort ögonblick kände han igen sig själv i honom. Det kunde vara skälet till att Tom hade blivit så berörd av pojken dagen innan. Det kunde också bero på att de var släkt, men Tom var inte riktigt säker. Förra gången de träffades hade han varit snäll och trevlig. Det var långt ifrån vad han var nu. Kanske hade han gjort sig till i butiken. Kanske inte. Han sa väl inte så mycket, men han stirrade surt på Tom som om han var helt dum i huvudet.

"Följ med mig." Tom tog tag i Johns hand och transfererade dem till Abraxas.

Han brydde sig som vanligt inte om att knacka utan gick rätt in med John i handen. Voldemort drog med honom till övervåningen och in i ett mörkt rum.

"Vänta här. Jag kommer snart."

John nickade surt, men Tom visste inte riktigt om han kunde lita på honom eller inte. Han bestämde sig för att leta reda på Abraxas så fort det bara gick för att sedan ta sig till tillbaka till John innan han hittade på något.

Tom hittade honom i köket. Han satt runt köksbordet och spelade kort med ett par andra dödsätare.  
Abraxas mumlade en ursäkt och reste sig upp för att följa med ut till vardagsrummet.

"Vi har problem."

"Vad är det? Vad har hänt?"

"Minns du pojken från butiken?" Abraxas nickade till svar och Tom fortsatte.

"Det har visat sig att han egentligen är min kusin. Min morbror fick tydligen ett barn innan han dog. Det här kan komplicera saker och ting och jag vet inte vad jag ska göra med honom. Jag har en idé, men vi tar det sen."

"Jag tycker att du ska inviga honom i vad du håller på med. Om ni verkligen är släkt så kanske ni inte är så olika. Jag menar, både du och han blir ju sura om ni inte får som ni vill."

"Hur har du hört det?"

"Jonas sa det när han hade lämnat ungen på ministeriet. Fråga inte hur han visste det, för det vet jag inte. Om det är viktigt så får du fråga honom om det."

"Det spelar ingen roll. Kom så ska du få träffa honom."

De gick tillsammans upp för trappan till det rum där Tom hade lämnat John. Otroligt nog satt han kvar, fortfarande med samma sura uppsyn

"John. Det här är Abraxas." Han lät dem bekanta sig med varandra innan han drog Abraxas åt sidan för att kunna prata ostört med honom.

"Du är hemma på dagarna, eller hur?"

"Ja, men vad har det med…." Då gick det upp ett ljus för Abraxas. "Nej, Nej och nej. Jag gör det inte. Han är ditt problem, inte mitt."

"Jo, det är precis vad du ska göra. Du ska ta hand om John när jag jobbar och om han är skadad på minsta vis är det du som får skulden för det."

"Glöm det, Tom. jag ångrar redan allt jag har gjort åt dig. Få mig inte att göra det här också."

"Jag gillar inte din ton mot mig Malfoy, och det vet du. Om du inte vill råka ut för en allvarlig dos av crutiatusförbannelsen så föreslår jag att du gör som jag säger. Tänk vad som hände med Sven igår. Är vi överens?"

"Ja, vi är överens." Abraxas svalde hårt och såg ner i golvet.

"Bra" Abraxas gick skamset ut genom dörren och Tom hörde stegen när han gick ner för trappan.

Voldemort vände sig om mot John igen och såg på honom utan att säga ett ord. Till slut suckade han och sträckte fram handen mot John som tog den.

Bara sekunden senare dök de upp i Toms lägenhet på nästan exakt samma ställa som de hade transfererat sig från tidigare.

"Var ska jag sova?" Rösten verkade så ynklig att Voldemort såg medlidande på den lilla pojken.

Tom trollade snabbt fram en säng och sköt med hjälp av magi in den mot väggen.

"Du kan sova där. I alla fall till att börja med. Vi får se hur det blir sen. Känn dig som hemma."

"Tack för att jag får bo hos dig. Jag visste att du skulle förstå."

"Förstå vad?"

"Inget, det var bara en sak som jag minns att mamma sa att far hade sagt."

"Vad sa Morfin?" Nu var Tom väldigt nyfiken.

"Jo, mamma sa att han sa att din pappa var en mugglare och att de är väldigt godtrogna."

"Vad ska det betyda?"

"Att du är väldigt godtrogen och att du bara är ett halvblod, medan jag är renblodig."

Tom gnisslade tänder av ren ilska och John bara skrattade åt honom.

"Jag är Salazar Slytherins arvtagare. Hur vågar du tala till mig i den tonen?"

"Men båda mina föräldrar är ju renblodiga och jag tillhör också Slytherins ätt. Det måste göra mig mer betydelsefull än dig?"

"Hur dog din mamma?" Frågan kom så plötsligt att John stelnade till. Tom jublade inom sig för att han äntligen hade fått tyst på honom.

"Svara mig!" Tom använde den vanliga befallande tonen och John hoppade bakåt av skräck.

"Hon blev mördad." Svaret kom snabbt och Tom kunde se stora tårar välla upp i pojkens ögon.

"Jo, så mycket vet jag, men av vem?"

"J-Jag vet inte. Det var mörkt och han bar mask för ansiktet."

"Hurdan mask?"

"En sådan som skymmer ansiktet. Jag vet inte. Det var mörkt, och jag såg inte så mycket. Det var bara en sak som jag kommer ihåg väldigt väl. På mannens arm fanns det an tatuering av en dödskalle med en orm ringlade ut ur munnen." John pratade väldigt fort och Tom fick verkligen anstränga sig för att höra vad han sa. Han log när han hörde det sista.

"Jaså, du menar det här märket?" Tom drog fram en teckning ur en byrålåda och John backade.

"Nej. Det kan inte… Du kan inte…" han lämnade meningarna oavslutade och stirrade skräckslaget på Tom.

"Det stämmer nog ganska bra, men om det hjälper så hade jag ingenting att göra med mordet på din mamma. Hon var förmodligen bara i vägen."

"Vad är det för märke?"

"Mina anhängare kallar det för mörkrets märke. Ganska passande egentligen. De kallar sig för dödsätare och mig kallar de för Mörkrets Herre, så jag antar att det jämnar ut sig i längden."

"Varför ville du inte att de skulle ta mig till ett barnhem?"

"Därför att jag har själv bott på ett barnhem och jag vet vilket helvete det är."

"Men du bryr dig inte om mig."

"Nej, det stämmer nog. Jag tror inte jag bryr mig om dig, men jag tänker inte låta mina egna släktingar hamna på barnhem och uppleva samma sak som jag gjorde."

"Tom, har du någonsin dödat någon?"

"Mm. Det har jag. Jag dödade min far och mina farföräldrar för ett par år sedan. Sen dess har jag legat så låg jag bara kan, men visst händer det att jag dödar någon person lite då och då. Om jag blir arg eller någon liknande. Jag kan också döda om jag är uttråkad."

"Vem var det jag träffade förut?"

"Det var Abraxas. Han är inte så farlig som han ser ut. Håller man koll på honom så ordnar det sig till slut. Jag jobbar på honom helt enkelt. Det var lättare när vi gick på Hogwarts. Då fanns han alltid nära mig. Det blir svårare nu när han är längre ifrån mig."

"Varför kan jag inte stanna här när du jobbar?"

"Du är fem. Jag har ansvaret för dig och du lämnar inte den här lägenheten eller Abraxas herrgård utan min tillåtelse. Förstår du det?"

John satte upproriskt armarna i kors och såg surt på Tom.

"Jag är faktiskt sju. Jag kan ta hand om mig själv."

Det var inte något Tom hade räknat med. Han såg mycket mindre ut än han egentligen var.  
Okej. Du är sju, men det spelar ingen roll, Abraxas kommer ändå få förhållningsorder."

"Varför då?"

"För att se till att du uppför dig och se till så att du inte blir skadad. Han kommer inte att släppa ut dig utanför grindarna utan min tillåtelse."

"Tänk om han gör det ändå?"

"Det gör han inte. Då vet han vad som händer."

"Men tänk om…"

"Det finns inga om. Jag ska prata med dödsätarna imorgon och säga till dem att inte röra dig. Gå och lägg dig nu. Det är sent.

"Men Tom…"

"Inga men. Det finns tre ord jag avskyr. De är om, men och nej. Lär dig det. Jag tål inte att bli ifrågasatt och ställ inte så många frågor." Tom var irriterad, men någonstans där inne visste han att John var tvungen att ställa de här frågorna. Det tillhörde att barn att vara nyfiken. Särskilt om man var i den åldern som John var i.

"Varför inte?"

"För att jag inte tycker om det. Har jag besök så håller du dig tyst. Förstått?" Han började tröttna på den här ungen nu, och han hade bara bott där ett par timmar.

"Ja, Tom. God natt."

"God natt, John."


	5. Första dagen med John

**Kapitel 5: Första dagen med John**

Tom vaknade nästa morgon och stirrade upp i taket. Klockan var bara halv fem och han behövde inte gå förrän om ytterligare en timme. Han såg på John som låg och sov i andra änden av rummet. Tom fnyste och stängde av klockan så att den inte skulle ringa och väcka honom.

Han satte sig vid köksbordet med en tallrik flingor framför sig. Det var vanligt att han åt flingor till frukost. Det skulle tydligen vara nyttigt hade han hört. Inte för att han brydde sig, men något var han ju tvungen att äta.

"God morgon." Tom vände sig om bara för att se John sitta upp och stirra på honom.

"Hur länge har du varit vaken?"

"Vet inte. Ett par minuter kanske." John försökte kväva en gäspning.

"Klä på dig och ta något att äta. Du ska till Abraxas om ungefär en timme."

"Jag vill inte."

"Gör som jag säger." Tom återgick till frukosten och skummade snabbt igenom gårdagens tidning.

Han log när John satte sig på stolen mittemot honom och hällde upp en tallrik flingor. Där satt de sedan och betraktade varandra medan solen höll på att gå upp.

Drygt en timme senare var de färdiga och innan John han reagera hade Tom tagit tag i hans arm och transfererat dem därifrån.

Bara sekunden senare stod de framför Abraxas som var i full färd med att plocka undan frukosten.

"Jag förstår inte varför du inte skaffar en husalf till det här. Det skulle behövas. De beter dig ju som  
en mugglare."

"Jag vet, jag ska. Jag har bara inte haft tid än."

Tom fnyste och släppte John som gned sig om handleden.

"När kommer du tillbaka?" Abraxas vände sig om och ställde in något i kylskåpet.

"Jag vet inte. Jag ska på ett möte idag också så det blir nog ganska sent skulle jag tro."

"Tom, måste du gå?" John såg tårögt på honom.

"Ja, det måste jag. Sluta tjata."

"Men, kan inte jag få följa med då?"

"Nej har jag sagt." Det här var säkert tjugonde gången han frågade. Sen frukost.

"Men..."

"Nej!" röt han och John hoppade till och tystnade.

Tom vände sig om och gick ut i den tysta hallen. Han såg sig omkring och stannade, som om han väntade på någon. Abraxas förstod vinken och följde genast efter. John försökte också följa efter, men efter en arg blick från Tom stannade han i köket.

"Du borde inte vara så hård mot honom. Han är bara ett barn." Abraxas lät för en gångs skull ganska orolig.

"Strunta i det. Kommer du ihåg vad jag sa igår?"

"Självklart. Hur skulle jag kunna glömma det."

"Bra, då vet du vad som gäller. Åh, och en sak till. Om han lämnas här själv, ens för en sekund är det du som får skulden. Han lämnar inte området och om han är skadad..."

"Är det jag som får skulden, jag vet. Du sa det igår. Du är visst ganska rädd om honom i alla fall."

"Tig, Abraxas. Tänk på vem du talar till."

"Förlåt, mästare. Det var inte min mening att vara respektlös."

"Vi ses ikväll." Tom ignorerade Abraxas, som nickade och öppnade dörren.

Tom gick en bit innan han transfererade sig till Borgin och Burkes. Han ägnade dagen till allt som var vanligt, eller det var väl ganska ovanligt men i alla fall. Tom brydde sig inte.

Precis vid klockan ett öppnades dörren och en man med huva uppdragen över huvudet klev in. Tom fnyste och slet åt sig en kvast och började slarvigt sopa golvet. Mannen såg sig omkring och gick slött fram till disken.

"Hallå! Mr Burkes?"

"Han är inte här. Han reste till Spanien för ett par dagar sedan." Tom svarade låg och mannen snurrade runt.

"Han visste att jag skulle komma idag", fräste mannen.

"Det är inget jag kan göra något åt. Är det något du behöver hjälp med får du prata med mig."

"Dig? Ett biträde. Vad får dig att tro att jag skulle tala om något för dig?"

Tom ställde ifrån sig kvasten och gick fram till mannen.

"Vad heter du?"

" Andrew, Andrew Johnson."

"Okej, lyssna noga då Andrew. Om du talar i den tonen till mig igen så ska jag personligen se till att du ångrar att du ens började tala till mig. Förstår du?"

"Du? Jag visste inte att _du _jobbade här." Andrews röst skakade och han rörde sig sakta bakåt.

Tom log och ställde sig bakom disken.

"Var det något du ville, eller kom du bara för att håna mig?"

"Nej, självfallet inte. Jag menade inte att håna er. J-jag visste inte. Jag ber om ursäkt." Johnson dog sig sakta bakåt mot den öppna ytterdörren, men Tom fick den att smälla igen med en lätt sväng på staven.

"Vad gör du?"

"Vad ser det ut som att jag gör? Jag hindrar dig från att gå."

"Ja, själfallet ser jag det, men varför?"

"Därför att jag behöver din hjälp med en sak."

"Jag vägrar" Andrew vände sig om och han inte mer än lägga handen på handtaget innan han kände en hand på axeln.

"Du vet. Jag gillar inte när folk inte lyder. Det känns inte bra helt enkelt."

"Jag förstår vad du menar."

"Bra, då hjälper du mig." Befallde Tom.

Andrew försökte protestera, men Tom brydde sig inte om det utan gick istället ut på lagret och hämtade något.

"Det här paketet ska till Cygnus Black. Vet du var han bor?"

Andrew nickade och suckade när han insåg att han inte hade något val. "Han bor bara ett par kvarter ifrån mig själv."

"Bra, och en sak till. Jag får veta om du inte har lämnat paketet inom en timme."

Andrew transfererade sig iväg och Tom satte sig på stolen bakom disken och plockade upp en tidning som låg slängd på golvet. Det var inte mycket mer utan värde som hände på resten av dagen. Lite kunder, men inget stort. Han hade fått bekräftat av Jonas att Andrew faktiskt hade levererat paketet till Cygnus och än en gång fått höra att det inte hade gjorts några förbättringar på att hitta Henriksson. Vilket gjorde Tom en aning arg, men det kunde han ta ut på någon olydig dödsätare senare.

Klockan var säkert runt åtta när Tom kom tillbaka till Abraxas herrgård Malfoy Manor. Då hade han haft ett möte med ett par dödsätare och dessutom hunnit träffa Cygnus och diskutera ett par saker med honom.

"Tom du är tillbaka!" John kom springande på mot honom när han väl dök upp.

"Ja, har allting gått bra?" Tom var egentligen för trött för att orka bry sig, men ändå ställde han den oundvikliga frågan.

"Nja." John skruvade oroligt på sig, som om han väntade att någon skulle tysta ner honom.

"Jaså? Har det hänt något?" Tom var plötsligt klarvaken och såg strängt på John.

"Inte direkt. Jag följde med Abraxas till Diagongränden för han behövde köpa något till bröllopet."

"Diagongränden? Jag sa ju till dig att dy inte under några omständigheter fick lämna huset utan min tillåtelse." John nickade skamset och såg ner i golvet.

"Har du allt?" Frågade Tom argt

"N-nej."

"Hämta det då och vänta vid dörren, jag kommer snart."

John nickade igen och Tom gick med snabba steg ut mot köket.

"Sa jag inte till dig att se till att han inte lämnade huset?!" Abraxas for med ett ryck upp ur stolen och ställde sig mittemot Tom.

"Jo, jag vet, men jag blev tvungen att…" Abraxas tystnade när han insåg att det inte skulle leda någon vart att komma med ursäkter.

"Crucio!" Tom fick smärtan att försvinna lika fort som den hade kommit.

"Jag är ledsen. Jag menade inte att ifrågasätta era order, mästare."

"Jag vet, men du vet lika väl som jag att olydnad måste bestraffas."

Abraxas nickade och föll till golvet när Crutiaturförbannelsen träffade honom igen. Den här gången varade den längre och Tom log. Ett elakt och hämndlystet leende och han avslutade förbannelsen innan han gick ut till ytterdörren där John skräckslaget stod och väntade.

"Kom nu" Tom tog tag i Johns hand och transfererade dem till lägenheten.

"Har du en aning om vad som kan hända om du någonsin ifrågasätter vad jag säger igen?"  
John skakade långsamt på huvudet och gick sakta mot sängen. Tom tog tag i kragen och drog tillbaka honom.

"Sitt så ska jag berätta." John gjorde motvilligt som han blev tillsagd och Nagini slingrade sig upp i hans knä.

"Så här är det. Jag försöker skapa en sak. En värld fri från smutsskallar och mugglare, och det finns folk som inte tycker om det och som skulle göra vad som helt för att hindra det. De personerna skulle med all säkerhet försöka få tag i dig och döda dig. Eftersom att du är min kusin så vill inte jag att det ska hända. Förstår du det?"

"Ja. Jag är ledsen Tom. Jag visste inte."

"Självklart visste du inte, men nu gör du det. Jag gör bara det här för att skydda dig, förstår du det. Du är mer sårbar än du tror. Gå och lägg dig nu. Klockan är mycket."

"Jag förstår Tom, men jag kan försvara mig bättre än du tror. Om du bara gav mig en chans att visa det."

"En chans?"

John nickade förväntansfullt.

"Som du vill. Du ska få din chans, men inte nu. Du får vänta tills på fredag. Då har jag tid."

"Ska jag försvara mig mot dig?" John såg förvånad på Tom och snabbt skakade på huvudet och suckade.

"Nej, men jag vill ha dig kvar levande och jag litar inte riktigt på mina dödsätare än."

"Okej. Får jag träna imorgon hos Abraxas?"

"Ja, visst, varför inte. Du kan säkert få använda Abraxas källare om jag frågar."

"Du menar befaller?"

"Du lär dig fort. Går och lägg dig nu. Du behöver dina krafter om du ska orka träna imorgon."

John nickade och bytte snabbt om och kröp ner i sängen.  
Tom gjorde samma sak och bara ett par sekunder senare sov de båda djupt.  
Bara en timme senare vaknade han igen. Han hade haft en konstig dröm. Han hade hört Melinda prata med honom, men han förstod inte vad hon sa. Det var ett annat språk, ett språk som Tom inte förstod även om han borde göra det. Han hade lärt sig flera olika språk under åren, men nu när han kom att tänka på det hade han aldrig lärt sig tyska. Han visste inte varför, det hade väl bara blivit så av en konstig anledning. Det var ett språk han var tvungen att lära sig, men inte nu. Nu hade han inte tid med det.  
Han gick upp och hällde upp ett glas vatten innan han till slut gick tillbaka till sängen.

"Mästare, det är något fel med din brorson." Nagini kom slingrande över golvet och Tom plockade upp henne och la henne kring halsen.

"Ta det lugnt, min vän. Han mår bra."

"Nej, det gör han inte. Ser du inte det." Nagini slingrade ner från Toms axlar och tillbaka till Johns säng.  
Tom gick motvilligt fram till John säng och såg på honom. Han suckade och vände sedan tillbaka till sin egen säng.

"Vad är det för fel på honom, mästare?"

"Ingenting. Förmodligen bara en mardröm. Jag pratar med honom imorgon. Blir det bra?"  
Nagini nickade lugnt och la sig till rätta bredvid John igen. Utan den mista tanke på vad som kunde ha hänt.

Klockan var tre när Tom vaknade igen av Johns skrik. Han var framme hos honom på mindre än en sekund.

"Vad är det för fel?" Nagini slingrade ner på golvet och väntade.

John vred sig oroligt omkring och var alldeles kallsvettig.

"Jag vet inte, men han måste till ett sjukhus omedelbart." Tom klädde snabbt på sig innan han lyfte upp John och transfererade dem till sjukhuset.

Nagini blev lämnad kvar i lägenheten och hon där låg hon surt och väste för att hon inte hade fått följa med.


	6. Nyheter

**Kapitel 6: Nyheter**

Tom dök upp på S: t Mungos en halv minut senare med John i famnen. Han visste inte varför han brydde sig så mycket, men han kände sig sammanbunden med John på något sätt.

"T-Tom?" Stammade John andfått.

"SSch, var tyst och vila nu. Allt kommer att bli bra." Tom la handen på Johns panna bara för att konstatera att han både var kokhet och sjöblöt av svett.

En sköterska tog snabbt hand om John och bad honom vänta i väntrummet.

"Jag säger till så fort jag vet något." Lovade hon och gick snabbt därifrån med John.

Tom gick sakta till väntrummet där han satte sig på en hård plaststol och stirrade rakt fram. Där satt han och väntade medan timmarna segade iväg.

Efter fyra timmar hade han fortfarande inte hört något och nu började han bli orolig på allvar.  
Till slut öppnades dörren och samma sköterska som hade tagit John gick fram till honom.

"Får jag träffa honom?" Var Toms första fråga.

"Sätt dig ner", suckade sköterskan och Tom gjorde som hon sa. Hon slog sig själv ner bredvid honom och såg på honom.

"Mr...?"

"Riddle", avslutade Tom snabbt.

"Mr Riddle. Jag vill bara meddela att allting gick som det skulle, men sen..."

"Sen vad?"

"Han svarade inte på någon av de trolldrycker vi gav honom och föll i koma. Vi försökte få honom att..."

"Jag vill se honom", avbröt han igen med hård röst.

Sköterskan ryggade tillbaka, men nickade lugnt och Tom följde efter henne.  
Tom kollade på klockan. Den var halv sju och solen höll på att gå upp. Inte för att han brydde sig, men han skulle förmodligen bli tvungen att åka till butiken trots allt som hade hänt. Mr Burkes hade varit mycket bestämd på den punkten.  
Sköterskan visade in Tom i ett enskilt rum och lämnade honom ensam där.  
Där i sängen låg John. Det såg nästan ut som om han sov. Tom satte sig på en stol bredvid sängen och såg på honom.

Till slut öppnades dörren och en botare kom in. Tom reste sig upp och de såg länge på varandra innan Tom tog till orda.

"Hur länge kommer han vara så här?"

"Det vet jag inte. Vi har som sagt gett honom alla möjliga sorters trolldrycker, men han har inte reagerat på någon av dem, vilket är väldigt ovanligt. Jag har aldrig sett något liknande tidigare."

"Finns det någon chans att han har blivit förgiftad?" Tom kom att tänka på en sak från när han gick i skolan. När han tänkte efter så var det här inte så stor skillnad från vad som hände med hans älskade Melinda.

"Ja, chansen finns ju, men den är inte särskilt stor."

"Varför?"

"Därför att varenda giftexpert i landet har tittat på honom och uteslutit all sorts förgiftning. Visserligen finns det en liten chans att de har fel, men de verkade ganska säkra."

Tom lämnade snabbt rummet och gick genom otaliga korridorer innan han slutligen hittade dörren ut. Han slet upp den och rusade ut.  
Strax där efter transfererade han sig till Abraxas.

"Tom, klockan är sju. Vad gör du här?" gäspade Abraxas.

"Jag måste veta en sak. Igår, när du tog med John till Diagongränden. Lämnade du någonsin honom ensam?"

"Nej, självfallet inte. Han var med mig hela tiden." Tom kunde inte uppfatta att han ljög och suckade.

"Okej, jag tror dig. Åt han något?"

"Nej, eller jo förresten. Han åt lite godis som vi köpte i utkanten av svartvändargränden. Hur så? Har det hänt något?"

"Faktum är att ja, det har hänt något. John ligger i koma på S: t Mungos."

"Jag är hemskt ledsen. Jag borde inte gett det där godiset till honom. Det var fel och jag ber om ursäkt."

Tom struntade i det och satte sig ner vid köksbordet.

"Har du kvar godiset?" muttrade han.

"Nej, tyvärr. Han åt upp allt som fanns."

Tom reste sig upp och gick därifrån utan så mycket som ett ord.

"Tom, vänta." Abraxas han ikapp honom vid ytterdörren.

"Vad?" Fräste han.

"Jag är verkligen ledsen." Tom kände hur Abraxas försökte, men han brydde sig inte.

Han öppnade dörren och gick därifrån med snabba steg. Han transfererade sig inte förrän han var utanför Abraxas ägor. Då hade han fått tillräckligt med tid att tänka och tog sig till butiken som han öppnade. Lite sent kanske, men Mr Burkes hade aldrig sagt när han skulle öppna. Bara ATT han skulle öppna.  
Tom var dödligt trött, men på något sätt lyckades han hålla ögonen öppna hela dagen.

Han tillät sig inte att vila förrän han kom hem på kvällen och då var han så utpumpad att han bara slängde sig på sängen och somnade med kläderna på.

Klockan var nio när han vaknade igen. Han suckade, men blev lite gladare när han insåg att det blev fredag och han kunde stänga butiken redan klockan fem idag, men glädjen försvann snart när han kom ihåg John på sjukhuset.

Han bytte snabbt kläder och bredde två mackor, som han snabbt slängde i sig innan han transfererade sig till butiken i svartvändargränden.

Precis klockan fem stängde Tom och transfererade sig till S: t Mungos för att se om Johns tillstånd hade förändrats. Han blev inte direkt förvånad när han upptäckte att det var detsamma som dagen innan.  
Han suckade, något som började bli vanligare och vanligare igen. Tom trodde att han hade vant sig av med det, men tydligen hade han haft fel. Tom insåg att om någonting förändrades så skulle han få veta det så han transfererade sig till Abraxas och blev inte lite förvånad när han upptäckte att det inte var någon hemma. Som vanligt brydde han sig inte, utan tog tillfället i akt att snoka lite.

Han blev väldigt förvånad när han hittade en svart tygpåse med godis i byrålådan. Tom trodde inte det var möjligt. Han hade inte uppfattat att Abraxas ljög och nu när han tänkte efter så trodde han inte att han hade gjort det heller. Påsen var bara slarvigt slängd i en låda och Tom visste att om det var Abraxas som hade gjort det här, så hade påsen varit betydligt svårare att hitta. Alltså var det antingen en amatör som hade gjort det här, eller så hade någon avsiktligt lagt den där för att han skulle hitta den och sedan tro att det var Abraxas som lagt den där. Då kom han att tänka på en sak till som Abraxas hade sagt. John hade ätit upp allt godis. Om det var sant. Vad var det här?

Han hörde ytterdörren smälla igen och när han hörde steg i trappan gömde han sig fort i garderoben.  
Det var Malcovich och han verkade stressad. Han slet upp byrålådan och slet ut allt i den bara för att inse att han inte hittade det han letade efter.

"Letar du efter det här?" sa Tom och höll upp påsen.

Malcovich vände sig snabbt om och ryggade tillbaka och nickade.

"Vad är det?"

"Godis", svarade Malcovich osammanhängande.

"Ja, jag ser det, men vad är det för speciellt med det?" Tom rörde sig inte ur fläcken och nu började han bli lite irriterad också och det var aldrig bra.

"Inget, mästare. Jag svär." Protesterade Jason.

Ytterdörren smällde igen ytterligare en gång och nu hörde Tom att det var Abraxas.

"Abraxas, kom upp hit ett tag!" ropade han och Abraxas ropade något tillbaka.

På bara en minut var Abraxas där och såg förvånat på Malcovich.

"Vad gör du här?" Abraxas såg kyligt på Malcovich.

"Ingeting. Vad gör du här?" Svarade Jason like kyligt tillbaka, men en betoning på du.

"Ja, jag bor här."

"TIG!" Röt Tom och de både männen tystnade omedelbart.

Malcovich tog ytterligare ett steg tillbaka och var på väg att transferera sig därifrån när Tom höjde sin trollstav och riktade den mot honom.

"Du går ingenstans förrän jag säger till." Jason suckade tyst och gjorde som han blev tillsagd.

"Abraxas, känner du igen det här?"

"Ja, det var sådant godis John åt."

"Bra, och då kanske Malcovich kan förklara varför just det godiset befinner sig här?"

"Jag köpte det där igår och så bara slängde jag ner det någonstans när jag var tvungen att gå igår kväll."

"Sådana lögner. Jag tål det inte och det trodde jag du visste", muttrade Tom lågt.

"Jag ljuger inte", protesterade han, men Tom visste bättre än att tro på honom.

"Du förgiftade honom, eller hur?"

"Tja, du verkar ju redan veta svaret, så ja. Jag förgiftade honom."

"Varför?"

"Jag vet inte riktigt. Jag ville se hur det skulle påverka hans kropp, och så ville jag hämnas för vad du gjorde med Mark."

"Mark? Ja visst ja, kräket som dödade Melinda."

"Visste du att han var min yngsta bror?"

"Nej, och jag har fått nog av hemliga familjemedlemmar som dyker upp när man minst anar det. Det var Marks eget fel att han dog. Hade han inte dödat Melinda så hade jag sluppit döda honom."

"Du irriterade honom och så ville han ha Melinda för sig själv."

"Om han tyckte om Melinda kunde han säga det till mig, inte döda henne."

"Han tyckte inte om smutsskallen, men han ville inte att du skulle få henne", tillade Malcovich triumferande.  
Tom skakade av ilska. Hur vågade han kalla hans älskade Melinda för smutsskalle.

"Tom lugna ner dig. Det kommer inte hjälpa att bli arg, du bara ångrar det senare och det vet du." Abraxas la en hand på Toms axel, men han skakade bort den.

Strax därefter tog han tag i Malcovich klädnad och transfererade dem till något som såg ut att vara en förfallen herrgård.

Jason slet sig loss från Toms grepp och såg sig förvånat om.

"Var är vi?" han försökte att inte darra på rösten när han sa det, men Tom genomskådade honom direkt.

"Kom, jag ska visa dig en sak och om du transfererar dig härifrån dödas du. Förstått?" Hotade Tom.

Dödsätaren nickade sakta och följde långsamt efter Tom upp mot huset, som verkade vara ödelagt sedan långt tillbaka.

Tom ledde dem utan vidare in i huset och fortsatte upp för trappan.

"Vad är det jag ska se?" frågade Malcovich nervöst.

"Ingenting egentligen. Jag vill bara att du ska se vidden av vad jag kan göra med dig om du någonsin talar om Melinda på det viset igen." Tom log silkeslent.

"Du menar att kalla henne för smutsskalle. Det gör jag bara för att det är sant."

"Det är inte sant och det vet du. Jag skulle vilja be dig att inte ljuga för mig igen, du ödslar bara med en massa tid genom att komma med en massa bortförklaringar."

"Okej, jag har inte kollat hennes blodstatus, men det spelar väl ändå ingen roll. I mina ögon är hon en smutsskalle och jag kommer fortsätta kalla henne för det och det finns inget du kan göra för att stoppa det."

"Jaså, det gör det inte. Få se, vart ska vi börja. Jo nu vet jag. Den här vägen." Tom log åter igen silkeslent och Malcovich började känna sig illa till mods.

De gick upp för ytterligare en trappa innan de kom in i något som såg ut att vara ett sovrum. Där stannade de och Jason såg sig oroligt omkring.

"Ställ dig vid fotändan av sängen", kommenderade Tom och dödsätaren gjorde motvilligt som han blev tillsagd.

"Bra." Tom tog upp sin trollstav ur fickan och riktade den mot Malcovich bröst.

"Vad gör du?" Malcovich spärrade upp ögonen och stelnade till, men slappande av när Tom sänkte trollstaven igen.

"Vad är det med dig, Tom?" Han verkade slappna av mer och mer när han såg hur trollstaven åkte tillbaka ner i fickan igen.

"Ingenting. Stå kvar där du är så ska jag berätta en sak för dig. En sak som jag inte har berättat för någon förutom Melinda." beordrade Tom hårt.

"Vad då?"

"Jag dödade min far här för två år sedan. Precis på den platsen där du står nu."

Malcovich såg lätt illamående och flyttade sig snabbt därifrån.

"Får jag fråga varför?"

"Han var en mugglare", viskade Tom med rösten fylld med hat.

"Men det skulle betyda att du är…"

"Är vadå?" fnyste Tom irriterat  
"Ett halvblod", pressade han fram.

Det hade varit ett misstag. På bara en sekund var Tom framme hos honom och hade slutit handen kring hans hals och tryckte upp honom mot väggen.  
Malcovich sparkade och gjorde allt för att få bort Toms hand från halsen så att han kunde andas igen, men Tom gjorde inga tecken på att vilja släppa.  
Efter en stund lättade han på greppet och dödsätaren föll ner på golvet och drog fräsande efter andan.

"Tala aldrig om mig i den nedlåtande tonen igen. Okej? Bra!" Tom vände sig om och lämnade Malcovich ensam i sovrummet.

Som väntat kom han springandes när Tom var på väg att lämna den mark som hade tillhört hans far.  
Tom stannade, vände sig om och såg Jason komma närmare och närmare hela tiden. När det bara var en meter kvar mellan dem sjönk dödsätaren ner på knä och kröp fram till Voldemort för att be om ursäkt. Tom log åt att han ännu en gång hade fått som han ville.

"Förlåt mig, mästare. Det var inte min mening att förolämpa er." Tom hade nästan aldrig tidigare hört någon låta så ynklig i hela sitt liv och var väldigt stolt över vad han hade åstadkommit.

"Bra, då gör du inte om det." Konstaterade Tom kallt och såg hur Malcovich sakta drog sig bakåt. Fortfarande knäböjande.

"Nej, självfallet inte, mästare. Jag skulle aldrig…"

"Bra. Res dig", avbröt Tom och mannen framför honom gjorde omedelbart som han blev tillsagd.

Malcovich stannade i en bugande ställning och såg ner i marken, som om han var rädd för att möta Toms blick.

"Ett ont ord till om Melinda och du kommer att ångra dig gruvligt. Jag hoppas du förstår det."

"Jag förstår, mästare", svarade Malcovich monotont.

"Bra. Nu när jag tänker efter är det nog bäst att du inte talar om henne över huvud taget." Jason nickade och förblev tyst.

"Du kan gå."

De transfererade sig därifrån både två och Tom dök upp i sin lägenhet i tid till att släppa in Cygnus  
som knackade på dörren.

"Kom in och berätta vad som har hänt." Cygnus la inte märke till den befallande tonen i Toms röst, men svarade lydigt på frågan.

"Det är Abraxas. Han är förkrossad. Tydligen så har hans fästmö bråkat och hon sa till honom att hon inte älskar honom, utan gifter sig emot sin vilja."

"Vad sa Abraxas om det?"

"Jag vet inte riktigt. Han slog till henne och transfererade sig därifrån."

"Leta reda på Abraxas och säg till honom att Alice bara sa så till honom för att såra honom."

"Men det vore ju att ljuga, för jag antar att du har ett finger med i spelet." Tom log och suckade.

"Du har rätt. Jag har ett finger med i det här spelet, men det spelar ingen roll. Det viktigaste just nu är att Abraxas och Alice gifter sig. Hur går det med Druella förresten?"

"Det går bra. Synd att du inte kunde komma på bröllopet."

"Ja, det var en besvikelse att inte komma, men jag hörde att allt gick bra." Tom lät inte särskilt besviken

"Ja, Druella är gravid nu. Vi får bara hoppas att det går vägen. Vi har redan stött på oförutsedda komplikationer." Cygnus såg på Tom som om han väntade sig en följdfråga, men han blev besviken.

"Jaså? Vi får ta det en annan gång, nu måste vi till Abraxas och Alice."

"Visst. Jag ska prata med Abraxas, men det är inte säkert att han lyssnar."

"Han lyssnar på dig. Det vet jag att han gör. Det har han alltid gjort." Tom transfererade sig till Abraxas kusin och bankade envist på dörren tills den äntligen öppnades av en husalf.

Tom kunde inte minnas att han hade sett en husalf här när han var sist, men sen hade han ju inte varit överallt i huset heller. De hade kanske inte varit i samma rum. Inte för att han brydde sig. Det var ju trots allt bara en husalf.

"Ta mig till Mr Watkins." beordrade han hårt och husalfen bugade sig djupt och visade in honom i köket.

"Husbonden har besök."

"Vem är det James?" Frågade han utan att se upp ifrån tidningen som han för tillfället höll på att läsa.

"Jag", sa Tom kallt, vilket fick Mr Watkins att omedelbart lägga ner tidningen och resa sig upp.

"Lämna oss James." Sa han kallt och husalfen gjorde genast som han blev tillsagd

"Vilken pli du har på honom. Det skulle jag kunna behöva på mina dödsätare. Eller din dotter kanske?" avslutade Tom och såg hur Mr Watkins blev väldigt blek.

"Vad har hon gjort?" lyckades han pressa fram.

"Hon sa till sin fästman att hon inte gifte sig av kärlek utan bara för att ni hade sagt till henne att göra det", förklarade Tom irriterat.

"Jag ska prata med henne", lovade Mr Watkins.

"Nej, jag vill prata med henne. Du förstår. De måste gifta sig. Annars kommer inte min plan att fungera som planerat."

"Men om jag bara fick…"

"Är du döv. Jag sa nej. Ta mig till henne" , beordrade Tom.

Mr Watkins suckade och gjorde som han blev tillsagd och de hittade Alice på sitt rum. Sittandes gråtande på golvet stödd mot sängkanten.

"Lämna oss ifred", sa Tom tyst och Mr Watkins gjorde som han blev tillsagt utan att säga något.

Tom gick långsamt in i rummet och Alice såg upp när han närmade sig henne. Även hon blev mycket blek när hon såg honom. Hon torkade tårarna och reste sig upp.

"Vad gör du här?" fräste hon hulkande fram.

"Jag ska prata med dig om Abraxas och bröllopet. Jag hörde att ni har haft en liten dispyt med varandra."

"Ja och nu vill han inte gifta sig med mig. Det är skönt."

"Skönt? Jag lovar dig att om du inte gifter dig med Abraxas så kommer ditt liv bli allt annat än skönt. Jag sa ju till dig att det förstör mina planer om ni inte gifter er."

"Jag tänker aldrig gifta mig med honom så länge jag lever?!" skrek hon och hennes mor och far kom inrusandes till henne.

"Alice vad tar det åt dig. Har vi inte lärt dig någonting om uppförande. Vi skriker inte i det här huset om det inte är nödvändigt", sa hennes mor strängt.

"Jag ber om ursäkt för hennes uppförande, mästare. Jag vet inte vad som flög i henne." Mr Watkins försökte be om ursäkt, men för tillfället var Tom så chockad över Alice plötsliga anfall att han inte sa ett ord.

Till slut verkade han ha hämtat sig i alla fall.

"Alice. Lyssna på mig. Jag vet att du inte gillar Abraxas, men ibland måste man göra uppoffringar. Det här är en av gångerna." Sa Tom silkeslent och såg på henne.

"Jag vill ändå inte gifta mig med honom", sa Alice, mycket lugnare den här gången.

Tom suckade irriterat och drog fram trollstaven.

"Då ger du mig inget val", muttrade han och riktade den mot Alice.


	7. Bara problem

**Kapitel 7: Bara problem**

"Om du inte gör som jag säger så lovar jag dig att jag kommer hit igen. Och tro mig, det är ingenting som vare sig du eller dina föräldrar vill. Nästa gång kommer jag vara långt ifrån lika trevlig som jag har varit idag. Förstår du det?" fräste Tom och sänkte staven.

"Jag förstår, men jag vill ändå inte gifta mig med honom." Alice såg surt på honom och hennes mor lämnade rummet.

Tom reste handen med trollstaven i så att den återigen riktades mot Alice.

"Mästare, snälla tänk om. Hon kommer göra som du säger. Jag lovar." Mr Watkins ställde sig framför honom, men allt han fick var en kylig blick.

"Flytta på dig. Jag ska inte döda henne. Inte än i alla fall", fräste Voldemort och mr Watkins gjorde långsamt som han blev tillsagd.

Det var en otrolig tystnad i rummet och man kunde förmodligen höra en nål falla till golvet om man lyssnade noga.

"Crucio!" skrek Tom och mr Watkins kunde inte göra annat än att se sin dotter falla skrikandes ner på golvet.

Tom fick förbannelsen att sluta nästan lika fort som den hade kommit och gick lugnt fram till Alice som låg och flåsade på golvet.

"Gör du som jag säger nu, eller ska jag bli tvungen att använda förbannelsen igen?" Alice sänkte huvudet i en nickning och to spjärn mot sängen för att kunna resa sig upp.

"Mycket bra. När är bröllopet?" frågade Tom och vände sig om.

"Nästa lördag, mästare", svarade mr Watkins och gick för att hjälpa sin dotter.

"Bra, det ser jag fram emot." Med de orden transfererade han sig tillbaka till lägenheten igen och sjönk ner på en stol vid köksbordet för att invänta Cygnus.

Bara ett par minuter senare dök han upp och slog sig ner mittemot Tom vid köksbordet.

"Hur gick det?" Tom slog upp en tidning och skummade långsamt igenom första sidan.

"Tja, jag vet inte riktigt. Jag förklarade situationen för honom, men jag vet inte om han trodde på det eller inte. Alice kom sen och ursäktade sig, så något måste du ha gjort", sa Cygnus och lutade sig tillbaka på stolen.

"Bra, jag hinner inte ta hand om det nu. Jag är orolig för John." Tom la ner tidningen igen och såg på Cygnus.

"Jag hörde att han låg i koma." Tom nickade frånvarande och såg ner på tidningen igen.

"Du sa att Druella var gravid och att det redan tillkommit komplikationer. Vad är det som har hänt?"

"Jag vet faktiskt inte. Botarna säger ju inget så vi får vänta och se. Hade det varit något allvarligt hade vi ju förmodligen fått reda på det nu."

"Ja, förmodligen. Lämna mig ifred nu", beordrade Tom lätt.

Cygnus verkade se lite stött ut av orden, men reste sig upp och gick mot ytterdörren. Han la handen på dörrvredet och tryckte ner det för att sedan försvinna ut genom den vidöppna dörren.  
Med en lätt sväng med trollstaven fick Tom den att stängas igen och han tog upp tidningen igen. Inte för att det stod något intressant i den, utan mest för att ha något att göra.

En timme senare knackade det på dörren och Tom öppnade dörren med en sväng på trollstaven. Det var Malcovich.

"Jag har inte bett dig komma. Vad gör du här?" sa Tom kallt och reste sig.

"Vi måste prata", konstaterade Jason och satte sig ner vid köksbordet.

"Jag tror att det är jag som bestämmer när vi pratar och för tillfället har jag varken tid eller lust", morrade Tom hotfullt och Malcovich reste sig långsamt upp och gick därifrån utan ett ord.

Tom suckade och smällde till dörren så att den for igen med en smäll innan han transfererade sig till Abraxas herrgård.

Där gick han ner till dammen, som han vanligtvis gjorde när han var bekymrad över något. Det var ingen som skulle våga störa honom när han befann sig här. Visserligen fanns det undantag, men Tom visste att de inte skulle komma dit om det inte var viktigt. Han insåg att det var länge sedan någon faktiskt hade stört honom där nere nu. Förmodligen för att de visste att det de hade att säga honom kunde vänta till senare.  
Han hörde en gren knäckas och reste sig sakta upp.

"Vad gör du här?" muttrade Tom åt personen som stod bakom honom.

"Jag ber om ursäkt Herre, jag visste inte att du var här. Jag ska genast gå", mumlade mannen och drog sig sakta bakåt.

Tom började långsamt gå runt sjön och stannade inte förrän han var halvvägs runt den. Där ställde han sig så nära kanten han kunde komma och såg ner på sin spegelbild.  
Ögonen började lysa röda och Tom vände snabbt bort blicken igen. Han hade aldrig gillat den röda nyansen på samma sätt som Voldemort gjorde, men han hade varit tvungen att vänja sig vid den i alla fall.

Han fortsatte sin vandring runt sjön och det dröjde inte länge förrän han stötte på två dödsätare. Båda i hans ålder. De stod inte nära honom. De hade knappt sett honom förut, men som vanligt brydde han sig inte utan gick bara rakt mot dem. De stannade och vände sig ut mot sjön och viskade något till varandra.

"Vad viskar ni om?" frågade han lugnt och ställde sig bredvid dem.

"Det ska väl inte du bry dig om. Det är privat", sa en utav killarna. Tom hade för sig att han hette Joachim.

Han letade sig försiktigt fram i Joachims tankar och hittade precis vad han letade efter.

"Det är inte särskilt snällt att viska om andra. Särskilt inte när man viskar om folk som står högre i rang än man själv."

"Jaså, och vilken rang har du?" muttrade killen som Tom fortfarande inte hade en aning om vad han hette.

"Strunta i honom, Simon. Vi går nu", sa Joachim och började dra med sig den andre killen därifrån.

"Det är inte så snällt att gå ifrån en konversation med sin mästare", sa Tom högt. Tillräckligt högt för att de båda killarna skulle vända sig om och se förvånat på honom.

"Du? Jag skulle inte tro det." Simon höjde på ena ögonbrynet och gick med snabba steg därifrån.

Joachim stannade kvar.

"Så du tror mig?" sa Tom och gick närmare.

Han skakade lätt på huvudet och vände sig om och sprang ifatt Simon.

Tom transfererade sig snabbt så att han stod framför dem och de stannade med ett ryck.

"Flytta på dig", sa Simon lätt och försökte gå förbi, men Tom stoppade honom.

"Ni tror inte på mig", konstaterade han och drog fram trollstaven ur fickan.

"Nej, det gör vi inte. Borde vi det?" sa Joachim tyst.

Tom började bli mer och mer irriterad på de här killarna nu och riktade trollstaven mot dem. Även de tog upp sina trollstavar och riktade dem mot honom.

"Två mot en, ta ner den där", sa den mer stöddiga av dem.

"Vad får er att tro att ni kan slå mig? Expelliarmus." Tom riktade trollstaven så att Simons stav flög ur handen på honom, och innan Joachim hade hunnit reagera så var han också utan trollstav.  
Voldemort fångade dem snyggt i handen och vände sig sedan om och gick lugnt vidare runt sjön. Både Simon och Joachim stod som fastfrusna innan de insåg vad som hade hänt och sprang efter honom.

Tom struntade i dem och transfererade sig istället till S:t Mungos för att se till John. Han blev väldigt förvånad när han fick se säkert ett dussin botare stå inne hos honom, så han gick försiktigt in för att se vad det var som hade hänt.

"Ursäkta mig, men vad är det som händer", sa han högt och han kände hur han fick tolv par ögon rakt emot sig.

"Följ med mig mr Riddle", sa en av botarna och Tom följde med honom ut ur rummet.

"Vad är det som har hänt?" frågade Tom igen och botaren suckade.

"Din kusin vaknade för ungefär två timmar sedan", sa botaren.

"Varför har inte jag fått veta det. Jag vill träffa honom." Tom började bli upprörd och att vara både irriterad och upprörd var aldrig bra. Inte när det gällde honom i alla fall.

"Det går tyvärr inte mr Riddle. Du förstår. Han ligger i koma igen. Han verkade må bra så vi satte ner medicinen. Tyvärr så var det ett misstag och han blev snabbt sämre igen."

"När föll han i koma igen då?"

"För ungefär tio minuter sedan", svarade botaren uppgivet och såg på Tom, vars ögon blixtrade till i rött.

"Säg till mig om han vaknar igen. Den här gången så fort ni märker att han är vaken tack." Tom vände sig om och gick några steg innan han transfererade sig tillbaka till Abraxas hus.

Både Simon och Joachim stod i hallen när han kom in och spärrade av vägen för honom.

"Vi vill ha tillbaka våra trollstavar", sa Simon och sträckte fram handen.  
Tom knuffade bara undan dem och gick ut i köket där han hittade både Abraxas och Jonas.

"Sa jag inte till dig att vara på S:t Mungos och meddela mig om det hände något?" väste han till Jonas som genast reste sig upp.

"Jag ber om ursäkt, men det var otroligt tröttsamt och ingenting hände så jag drog för ett par timmar sedan", förklarade Jonas snabbt.

"Jo, jag förstod det när jag inte fick någon information om att han hade vaknat", sa Tom irriterat och riktade trollstaven mot Jonas.

Precis vid det ögonblicken steg Simon och Joachim in genom dörren och tvärstannade.

"Han gjorde vad?" utbrast Jonas chockat.

"Han vaknade. Det var av precis det skälet till att jag ville att du skulle vara där. Ifall han vaknade. Jag trodde jag sa det till dig", sa Tom och vände sig mot Simon och Joachim.

"Ni två borde veta bättre än att störa mig. Lämna oss."

"Och om vi inte vill?" hånlog Simon.

"NU", röt Tom och både Simon och Joachim backade snabbt ut ur rummet när de tänkte på vad som skulle hända om de sa emot en gång till.

Tom la till i sitt stilla sinne att de förmodligen trodde på honom nu och log.

"Crucio", mumlade han tyst och såg lugnt på när Jonas föll, vridande och skrikande i plågor, ner på golvet.

Han lät den vara i ett par minuter innan han lät den avta och såg hatfyllt på Jonas.

"Nu går du tillbaka till S:t Mungos, stannar där och meddelar mig om det händer något särskilt. Förstått?"

"Självfallet mästare", svarade han och transfererade sig därifrån.

Själv gick han ut i hallen för att ta hand om Simon och Joachim.


	8. En viktig upptäckt

**Kapitel 8: En viktig upptäckt**

Tom kollade snabbt på klockan och märkte till sin stora förvåning att den redan var tio. Visserligen så hade det varit en stressig eftermiddag och kväll och som vanligt hade han inte fått i sig något att äta. Han hittade Joachim och Simon tjuvlyssnande utanför dörren. Jösses, de var verkligen barnsliga. Nåja, det kanske han också var, men han hade i alla fall vett att inte visa det för andra människor.

"Vad gör ni?" väste Tom och både Joachim och Simon vände sig snabbt om.

"Väntar på dig. Vi vill ha tillbaka våra trollstavar", sa Simon och såg Tom i ögonen.

Tom såg illvilligt tillbaka och såg Joachim backa undan. Han bröt ögonkontakten och gick fram till Joachim, som stått tyst hela tiden.

"Vad gör ni?" Han ställde samma fråga igen, men den här gången fick han inget svar över huvud taget.

Joachim vände bara undan huvudet och såg tyst ner i golvet. Tom såg kallt på honom, tog tag i håret och drog snabbt och hårt huvudet bakåt så att Joachim blev tvungen att se på honom.

"Se på mig när jag talar till dig", fräste han och släppte greppet.

Allt han fick till svar var en svag nickning och han vände sig tillbaka till Simon, som såg surt på honom.

"Uppför er så kanske ni får tillbaka trollstavarna imorgon", sa han och transfererade sig till sin lägenhet.

Då slog det honom att det var imorgon han skulle träffa Sarah. Klockan två? Det var väl klockan två de sa? Nu blev han osäker. Aja, det var säkert klockan två de sa och han brukade hålla koll på tider. I varje fall trodde han det.

Efter en snabb koll på klockan bestämde han sig för att gå och lägga sig så att han skulle vara pigg när han träffade Sarah. Tyvärr var det inte lika lätt att somna som han trodde och han låg länge och skruvade sig i sängen innan han till slut lyckades.

Han vaknade inte förrän klockan nio dagen efter, vilket var väldigt ovanligt. Han var morgonpigg och det var vanligt att han var uppe klockan sju även när han var ledig, men han klagade inte utan gick upp för att ta en dusch istället. Eller i alla fall tänkte han ta en dusch innan det knackade på dörren, så han drog på sig ett par byxor och gick för att öppna.  
Det var ingen annan än Cygnus Black.

"Vad vill du? Jag ska träffa Sarah om ett par timmar och vill hinna med ett par viktiga saker innan det så låt det går fort", muttrade Tom, men släppte i alla fall in honom.

"Vi har fått problem?"

"Jaså, vad?"

"Du kommer säkert ihåg att du fick inbrott förra veckan. Det var av en man kallad Jack Smith. Jo, det är så att Abraxas bad mig forska lite i hans namn, medan han hjälpte till med sökandet efter Henriksson. I alla fall så hittade jag honom nästan, eller jag hittade hans far", började han och såg på Tom.

Tom såg tillbaka och såg flyktigt hur Nagini slingrade sig över mattan vid sängen där hon la sig till rätta och stirrade storögt på ugglan Barny.

"Rör honom inte. Jag matar dig senare", väste han på ormspråket och Nagini slingrade surt in under sängen.

Han såg tillbaka till Cygnus som började med sin redogörelse igen.

"Som jag sa, så hittade jag honom. Samuel Smith heter han och är väldigt rik. Enligt vissa källor så har han köpt Rowena Ravenclaws försvunna diadem, vilket är väldigt konstigt eftersom att historien säger att den har varit försvunnen i flera hundra år. I alla fall så kollade jag upp den historien och fick reda på att det faktiskt stämmer att han har diademet, så jag tog mig friheten att besöka honom. Tyvärr fick jag inte reda på något utav värde, så det gav tyvärr inte så mycket. De goda nyheterna är Samuel inte vet att hans son är död, eftersom att han för tillfället ligger på någon ö ute i medelhavet", avslutade Cygnus och pustade ut.

Toms ögon hade spärrats upp vid benämningen på diademet och han kände hur ögonen blixtrade till i rött. Det här var bra nyheter och han struntade blankt i vad den där Samuel gjorde. Nu gällde det bara att få tag i diademet och det kunde inte bli så svårt.

"Jag trodde att Abraxas sa att han inte hittade någon information om Jack." Tom fick verkligen kämpa för att behålla lugnet i rösten när han pratade.

"Jo, det stämmer. Därför var jag tvungen att söka igenom en massa register utomlands.  
Visserligen begränsade hans namn sökandet en hel del, men till slut såg jag hans fars namn i en tidning i New York. Ren tur om jag får säga det själv." Det märktes på rösten att Cygnus började bli uttråkad och Tom tystande ner honom med en lätt nickning.

"Tja, vad kan jag säga. Plötsligt ångrar jag at jag dödade Jack. Han hade varit bra att ha nu. Jag bryr mig inte ett dugg om hur du fick tag i informationen, det viktigaste är att du fick tag i den. Ta reda på allt du kan om honom, hans hus, sommarställen, vad han brukar göra, jobb, barn, fru. Rubbet. Jag vill ha ritningar och detaljerade beskrivningar av vakter, djur, säkerhetssystem innan måndag kväll", sa Tom och reste på sig.

"Men mästare, det finns inte en chans att vi kan samla all den informationen tills på måndag. Två dagar? Du ber mig om det omöjliga Tom. Ett sånt här projekt kan ta veckor, ja månader. Det finns inte en chans att vi kan hinna med det här på två dagar." Nu reste sig även Cygnus och protesterade mot det beslut Tom nyss hade tagit.

"Cygnus, försök att förstå. Jag behöver diademet och om jag inte kan lura till mig den så måste jag stjäla den och jag kan inte göra det om jag inte har all information, så bara gör som jag säger. Ta med dig vem du vill förutom Simon, Joachim, Jonas och Abraxas. Jag har andra jobb till dem."  
Cygnus suckade när han insåg att han inte hade något val och nickade sakta.

"Som du vill", sa han bara och transfererade sig därifrån.

Tom såg till sina fasa att det hade gått en hel timme sedan Cygnus kom och gick för att ta en snabb dusch och göra sig i ordning innan han träffade Sarah.

Visserligen tog det inte särskilt lång tid, men som sagt ville han prata med Abraxas och Jonas innan han träffade henne och man visste aldrig hur det skulle gå.

När han hade gjort sig klar transfererade han sig till Abraxas herrgård, som för övrigt såg mycket bättre ut nu än den hade gjort när han hade köpt den. Det tog inte särskilt lång tid innan han hittade den han letade efter i en hammock och latade sig.

"Vakna, jag har ett jobb åt dig." Tom blåste lätt i örat på Abraxas, som genast for upp.

"Snälla Tom, gör aldrig om det där. Du skrämmer livet ur mig. Vad vill du att jag ska göra?"

Han verkade lugna sig lite och satte sig upp för att göra plats åt Tom, som slog nig ner  
bredvid honom.

"Jo, det är så här att jag ska träffa Melindas tvillingsyster idag", började han men blev avbruten.

"Är det därför du är så finklädd?"  
Tom himlade med ögonen och suckade djupt.

"Var bara tyst och gör som jag säger. Som jag sa så ska jag träffa Sarah idag och det är väldigt viktigt att ingen stör mig."

"Självfallet", svarade Abraxas och böjde huvudet i en lätt bugning.

"Bra, jag visste att jag kunde lita på dig. Ta med dig Jonas."

"Men mästare…?"

"Malfoy, det är en order." Toms ord hårdnade och Abraxas verkade inse att det bara skulle göra det värre att diskutera och nickade innan han reste sig och sjönk ihop vid Voldemorts fötter.

"Som ni önskar, Herre", mumlade han och Tom reste på sig, såg ner på Abraxas och fnyste innan han sakta lämnade hammocken och honom bakom sig och gick ner mot dammen.  
Nu var det bara att hitta Jonas och säga till honom at följa med Abraxas, och med lite tur så skulle det gå lika lätt.

Han hittade den han sökte på en bänk nere vid sjön och satte sig bredvid honom. Jonas såg besvärat på Tom och såg frågande på honom.

"Jag har ett jobb åt dig", började han sakta och Jonas lyfte blicken och såg på honom.

"Vadå?" muttrade han och såg ut mot sjön igen.

"Jag ska träffa Sarah idag och du och Abraxas ska se till att ingen stör mig", sa han, förvånad över att Jonas inte verkade bry sig.

"Okej", muttrade han igen och reste sig för att gå därifrån.

"Har det hänt något?" Jonas stannade tvärt, men vände sig inte om.

"Ingenting som angår dig i alla fall", fräste han och fortsatte därifrån.

Toms min hårdnade. Hur vågade han tala till honom i den tonen.

"Det angår mig om mina anhängare inte gör som jag säger."

"Jag gör ju som du säger." Han stannade inte den här gången och Tom transfererade sig så att han stod framför honom.

"Gå inte när jag talar till dig. Du gör kanske som jag säger nu. Det här är inte så svårt, men när det blir svårare så kanske du inte gör det, så berätta för mig vad det här som har hänt." Toms röst var iskall och Jonas bara såg på honom med hat.

"Jag fick precis reda på att mina föräldrar är döda. Vad tycker du jag ska vara, glad?" skrek han och såg på Tom med tårfyllda ögon.

"Jag har inte sagt att du ska vara glad, och du gör bara det hela värre om du skriker på mig. Jag har inte gjort någonting." Tom skrek tillbaka och Jonas såg chockat på honom.

"Jag ber om ursäkt, mästare. Det var inte min mening att brusa upp sådär. Du här rätt. Det är inte dig jag är sur på", mumlade han ursäktande.

"Bra, jag ska träffa henne klockan två. Se till att hålla er i närheten, och säg till Abraxas också. Jag tror jag glömde meddela honom om tiden."  
Jonas nickade sakta och började långsamt gå upp mot Abraxas hus, medan Tom återigen såg på klockan och transfererade sig hem.

"Äntligen, jag har väntat på dig i evigheter", sa en röst och Tom snurrade snabbt runt.

"Cygnus", kommenterade han och satte sig vid köksbordet mittemot sin oinbjudna gäst. "Får jag fråga vad du gör här?"

Cygnus reste sig upp utan ett ord bara för att ett par sekunder senare sjunka ner vid sin herres fötter.

"V-vi har stött på lite problem, Herre", mumlade han otydligt och Tom höjde ett ögonbryn.

"Vad?"

"Vi hittade Henriksson, men han kom liksom undan igen och vi han inte kasta någon spårningsformel över honom."

"Ni gjorde vad?!" Tom reste sig upp så hastigt att stolen välte bakom honom.

"Vi tappade bort honom, Herre", mumlade han och Voldemort märkte att han skakade.

"Jag hörde det. Vem hade befälet?", morrade han och såg ner på Cygnus som svalde ett par gånger innan han tog till orda.

"J-j-jag, Herre." skakade han och Tom slet fram trollstaven.

"Du vet hur mycket jag behöver den informationen, och ändå lät du honom smita?"

"Herre, snälla. Förlåt mig, jag menade inte…"

"Crucio", skrek han och såg till sin tillfredställelse hur Cygnus vred sig och skrek i plågor. Som om något precis hade hällt två hinkar kokhett vatten över honom.

Voldemort svängde lätt med trollstaven och skriken tystnade omedelbart. Cygnus låg på golvet framför honom, halvt vid medvetande. Tom fnyste och sparkade till honom innan han gick för att göra sig i ordning för att träffa Sarah.

Klockan hade hunnit bli mycket och Tom krafsade ner ett par ord till honom innan han transfererade sig till tre kvastar i Hogsmeade.


	9. Känslor

**Kapitel 9: Känslor**

Väl där satte han sig vid ett bord och såg sig omkring. Det såg ut precis som det gjorde när han var där sist. Det kanske inte var så konstigt med tanke på att han var där för bara en vecka sedan.  
Han såg på klockan. Kvart i två, tänkte han och suckade. Kanske skulle hon inte komma. Kanske hade han glömt bort alltihop. Om han bara visste hur fel han hade.

Precis en kvart senare öppnades dörren och Sarah kom in. Hon såg sig omkring och log när hon såg Tom sitta i ett hörn. Hon gick närmare och han log mot henne. Han reste sig och drog ut en stol till henne innan han satte sig mittemot henne.

"Tack", sa hon och såg ner i bordet.

"Ingen orsak. Vill du ha något?" frågade han och nickade mot bartendern.

"En honungsöl skulle vara gott", sa hon och såg honom i ögonen.

"Självklart. Ett ögonblick." Han reste sig och gick fram till disken, sa något och kom sedan tillbaka med två honungsöl i handen. En av dem gav han till Sarah.

Han slog sig ner på stolen mittemot henne igen och såg på henne. Det var verkligen märkligt hur lik Melinda hon var. Än en gång kom han att tänka på John, som låg i koma. Han var tvungen att hälsa på honom snart. Särskilt nu när inte Jonas var där.

"Hur har du haft det?" började han och Sarah suckade.

"Ärligt talat så har det varit hemskt. Ända sedan vi träffades så har jag inte kunnat släppa tankarna på henne."

"Shhh, vi ska inte prata om henne idag. Det lovade jag dig."

"Jag vet, men jag har inte träffat någon som kände så för henne, så jag måste fråga dig en sak. Snälla svara ärligt."

"Okej, jag lovar", svarade han utan att riktigt veta vad det var han lovade henne.

"Gillar du mig för att jag ser ut som henne?" Tom stelnade till. Gjorde han det? Han visste inte. Visst, hon likande henne på många sätt, men personligheterna var olika. Visst hade Melindas personlighet förändrats under det året, men han visste inte om det var för att de var tvillingar som han gillade henne också.

"Jag vet inte", svarade han och suckade.

"Åh, okej. Jag ville bara vara säker för jag tycker att du är ganska söt", rodnade hon och såg på honom.

Han log och böjde sig fram och kysste henne lätt på munnen. Det kändes bra. Nästan som att kyssa henne.

De satt där i flera timmar och bara pratade. Framåt eftermiddagen kände han säkert henne lika bra som Melinda. Han visste inte varför, men hon fick honom att minnas något. Något som han hade försökt förtränga ända sedan hon dog. Han var inte riktigt säker på vad det var. Han hade två horrokruxer nu, och om han hade räknat rätt så skulle han snart ha en tredje också. Kanske till och med fler. Han visste vad han ville ha för föremål. Det svåra var att hitta dem, men med lite tur så skulle Henrikssons information hjälpa. Om hans anhängare nu kunde få tag i honom utan att klanta till det.

"Jag måste nog gå nu. Jag ska iväg och hälsa på mina föräldrar i Tyskland imorgon och jag vill vara utvilad", började Sarah och han nickade.

Hon kysste honom på kinden och transfererade sig snabbt därifrån utan så mycket som ett ord. Tom satt kvar och lutade sig tillbaka för att tänka. Han kom ihåg alla fina stunder med Melinda. Alla de gånger de hade stannat uppe länge för att prata. Alla gånger han hade tröstat henne när hon var ledsen, som den gången när Rose dog, fast det kom hon i och för sig inte ihåg. Alla gånger de hade smitit ut på kvällen bara för att gå en runda i den förbjudna skogen. När han hade viste henne Hemligheternas kammare. Allting bara rusade förbi i huvudet.

Han blinkade en gång och bilderna försvann genast och han insåg att han aldrig skulle få tillbaka det han hade förlorat. Han skulle hämnas henne. Det hade han svurit för länge sedan och han tänkte aldrig ge upp det löftet. Han reste sig upp och transfererade sig tillbaka till lägenheten där han hade lämnat Cygnus medvetslös tidigare på dagen. Han orkade verkligen inte ta itu med det just nu, utan skickade iväg Cygnus med en order om att hitta Henriksson så fort som möjligt. Dessutom påminde han honom om informationen om den där Smith också. Det var viktigt. Allting var tvunget att gå enligt planerna.

Bara två minuter senare var han på S:t Mungos för att hälsa på John. Ingenting hade förändrats. Helarna hade gjort allt de kunde, så nu var det bara att vänta. Han skulle hitta ett motgift, den här gången skulle det inte vara för sent. Han såg på blommorna i ett av hörnen. De var nästan döda. Tom mumlade några ord och blommorna växte till liv igen. Han visste att om han inte hade hittat motgiftet innan blommorna vissnade igen så var det för sent.

Han gav sig av igen. Den här gången till ett bibliotek. Han var tvungen att hitta ett motgift. Kosta vad det kosta ville. Han gick där länge innan han hittade vad han letade efter. En sektion med motgift av olika slag. Han tog ner ett par böcker från hyllan och satte sig vid ett bord i närheten. Sedan började han läsa. Samtidigt som han letade, kom han ihåg att memorera varenda motgift, varenda helande trollformell ifall att det skulle behövas senare.

Klockan var nio när bibliotekarien kom och sa till att det var stängdags. Tom lånade med sig böckerna hem och planerade att fortsätta då, men först var han tvungen att ta reda på hur det gick med Henriksson och Smith. Något som Cygnus förmodligen inte såg fram emot. Inte Abraxas heller för den delen. Han hade börjat bli sur nu. Mest över att Tom använde hans hus som bas.

Han transfererade sig och dök upp framför Cygnus bara sekunden senare. Han hånlog och Cygnus sjönk genast ner på knä.

"Res dig. Jag har inte tid med dina patetiska ursäkter för tillfället", muttrade han och Cygnus kom snabbt på fötter igen. "Var är Abraxas?"

"I köket, Herre." Blev svaret och Tom vinkade med sig Cygnus och gick mot köket.

Mycket riktigt fann de Abraxas där. Han verkade gå igenom några papper, men reste sig omedelbart när han fick syn på Tom.

"Något nytt?" frågade Tom utan att bry sig om Cygnus.

"Kanske. Jag är inte riktigt säker, Herre. Jag kan ha hittat något, men i så fall är det bara temporärt", svarade Abraxas och såg osäkert på Tom

"Det är bra. Cygnus jag vill träffa dig imorgon. På eftermiddagen. Kom när du känner för det. Du kan gå."Abraxas verkade slappna av lite när han märkte att Tom inte var arg på honom.

Tom slog sig ner på en utav stolarna och Abraxas satte sig mittemot honom.

"Några problem idag?"

"Lite, men ingenting som inte kunde ordnas. Du försvann så snabbt idag att vi inte hade tid att meddela dig om det."

"Meddela mig om vad?" Mot sin vilja började Tom bli nyfiken.

"Det var en man som sökte dig igår. Riktigt irriterande faktiskt. Han sa att han visste något om din kusin."

"Sa han något om hur jag kunde få tag på honom?"

"Nej, men han ville att jag skulle ge dig den här." Abraxas stack handen i fickan och grävde fram en papperslapp.

Tom tog snabbt emot den och vecklade upp den.

_Till Tom Riddle; alias Lord Voldemort.  
Jag hörde vad som hade hänt med Morfins son, John och jag vill hjälpa dig. Det finns ett gift. Ett dödligt gift, samma som tog livet av din flickvän. Du har säkert hört talas om det. Det finns ett motgift, men det måste hittas och göras innan det är för sent. Man har runt tio dagar på sig då. Jag förmodar att du har hört talas om boken "Motgift och läkande formler". Sida 354, där finns det du behöver veta. Om du inte tror mig så kan du bara strunta i det här, men jag rekommenderar dig att inte göra det, med tanke på att hans liv hänger på det.  
…_

Tom la brevet på bordet och såg på Abraxas, som såg tillbaka.

"Har du läst det?" Abraxas skakade oskyldigt på huvudet och såg lätt illamående ut.

"Självfallet inte. Jag skulle aldrig…"

"Nej, kanske inte. Har du hört talas om boken Motgift och läkande formler."

"Det är väl klart. Det är en väldigt känd bok. Den finns i biblioteket en trappa ner om du vill…"började Abraxas, men än en gång blev han avbruten av Tom.

"Visa mig."

Abraxas reste sig och gick sakta ut i hallen och ner för trappan till biblioteket med Tom efter sig.

"Här", sa Abraxas och drog ut en bok ur en av bokhyllorna.

Tom snappade åt sig den och slog upp sidan 354 och började läsa.

"Det här kan inte stämma", mumlade han och la ifrån sig boken.

"Vad kan inte stämma?" frågade Abraxas och såg förvånat på Tom.

"Botemedlet kan inte vara så simpelt. I så fall skulle Melinda utan tvekan ha överlevt", förklarade han och såg ner på boken igen.

"Så det är enkelt att göra?"

"Väldigt enkelt. Det svåra är att få tag i ingredienserna." Han reste sig upp och grep tag i boken och skyndade ut ur biblioteket. Tom var redan i trappan när Abraxas hann ikapp honom.

"Vart ska du?" frågade han och skyndade efter.

Tom struntade i frågan och fortsatte upp för trappan. Han visste precis vem han skulle skicka för att få tag i ingredienserna, och det skulle inte kosta honom en galleon.


	10. Tårar och nya beslut

**Kapitel 10: Tårar och nya beslut**

Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home

I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me

I vardagsrummet hittade han precis de han letade efter. Joachim och Simon.

"Kom hit", befallde han, men fick bara ett elakt flin tillbaka.

"Ge mig ett skäl", sa Simon och hånlog.

Tom hade fått nog nu. Förut hade de åtminstone tagit order. Visst Joachim kanske fortfarande gjorde det ibland, men aldrig när han var tillsammans med Simon. Han kanske borde döda Simon bara för att se vad som hände.

"Crucio", skrek han och innan någon ens hade hunnit reagera på att Tom hade dragit trollstaven så låg Simon skrikandes på golvet.

Bara två minuter senare knyckte han till med trollstaven och skriken upphörde tvärt. Tom såg kallt på Simon som låg och flåsade av utmattning på golvet.

"Kom hit, sa jag." Tom såg till sin tillfredställelse hur Simon faktiskt kom närmare honom.

Joachim bara stod och såg på hur hans kusin långsamt kröp närmare Tom.

"Så här är det. Jag kommer behöva ett par saker och jag vill att ni", han nickade i riktning mot Joachim, "ska hämta ett par saker åt mig. Jag behöver dem senast klockan sex imorgon bitti", sa han och gav Simon en papperslapp

"Vad än ni ber om, Herre", svarade Simon och såg ner i golvet.

"Bra. Ge er av." Tom slängde deras trollstavar mot var och en av dem och de grep tag i dem hårt innan de transfererade sig därifrån.

"Det ser ut som om ni äntligen lyckats få honom att göra som du säger", sa Abraxas dumt och Tom suckade.

"Ja, Abraxas. I alla fall just nu."

Tom transfererade sig tillbaka till sin lägenhet och såg ner på böckerna han hade lånat.  
_  
"Det var en man här förut, mästare",_ väste en röst och Nagini slingrade fram bakom honom.

_"Vem?"_

_"Jag vet inte, mästare. Jag har aldrig sett honom förut. Han lämnade en bok här i alla fall."_

Tom såg genast ner på bordet, bara för att finna boken Motgift och läkande formler ligga där. Han suckade när han insåg vem mannen hade varit. Det slog honom att han verkligen ville träffa den där mannen någon gång.  
Han stirrade ner på boken innan han långsamt klädde av sig och gick och la sig. Bara för säkerhetsskull bad han Nagini väcka honom klockan fem. Då skulle han ha alla ingredienser klockan sex och trolldrycken skulle vara färdig klockan sju. I alla fall om allt gick som planerat. Visserligen så hade Simon och Joachim fått tre timmars marginal också, så de behövde egentligen inte vara tillbaka förrän klockan nio, fast det hade han naturligtvis inte sagt till dem.

Riktigt sagt, så väcktes han klockan fem morgonen därpå. Visserligen väldigt trött, men det hade aldrig stoppat honom förut. Han tog en snabbdusch och satte sig vid bordet med en macka och dagens tidning och funderade allvarligt på att skicka ett brev till Sarah. Han funderade på det länge, och beslutade sig till sist för att det var en dum idé, utan fortsatte istället med tidningen.

Precis klockan sex knackade det på dörren och Tom öppnad med en lätt sväng med trollstaven. Precis som förväntat var det Simon och Joachim.

"Fick ni tag på allt?"

Simon nickade tyst och gav Tom en plastkasse.

"Svara när ni blir tilltalade. Jag trodde jag hade lärt er det", sa Tom och plockade fram alla saker ur plastkassen.

Han suckade och ryckte på axlarna när han fortfarande inte fick något svar.

"Det saknas vissa saker", kommenterade han. Mest för att låta dem få en chans att förklara sig, men de förblev tysta. "Jag sa att jag behövde de här sakerna klockan sex. Vilket var för fem minuter sedan. Ni är sena."

"Det var allt vi kunde hitta", muttrade Joachim och såg från Tom till Simon och tillbaka igen.

"Jag behöver resten innan klockan åtta. Ni har hittat det svåra. Det är bra, men ni tänkte väl aldrig på att gå till en vanlig affär och köpa resten. Inte det, jag tänkte väl det. Gå nu." Tom körde ut dem igen och lutade sig mot dörren. Det var en bra början i alla fall, tänkte han och suckade.

Han satte sig vid bordet och bestämde sig för att faktiskt skriva ett brev till Sarah. Gjorde han det inte så visste han att han skulle ångra det. Han kände något när hon var med, han visste inte vad det var, men han hade känt samma sak när han var i närheten av Melinda. Vissa sa att det var kärlek, men han var inte säker. Han hade vuxit upp utan kärlek och han kunde klara sig resten av livet utan det också. Det var ett tecken på svaghet, och han var inte svag.  
Han fnyste en gång och drog till sig en bit pergament och en fjäderpenna.

Kära Sarah  
Det var väldigt trevligt att träffa dig och jag hoppas vi ses någon mer gång. Jag vet inte varför, men det känns som om jag bara vill vara nära dig…

Tom såg ner på brevet han hade skrivit, rynkade på pannan och knycklade ihop det innan han slängde det i soptunnan och började om.

Sarah,  
Det var roligt att träffa dig och jag hoppas att vi ses igen…

Det var nästan samma igen. Alldeles för känslosamt. Han knycklade ihop det också och började om på nytt.

När klockan var fem i åtta hade han säkert gjort 50 försök att skriva ett brev och misslyckats varje gång. Det knackade på dörren och Tom förmodade att det var Joachim och Simon som kom tillbaka. Han öppnade dörren långsamt och blinkade till en gång när han fick se vem det var som stod utanför dörren.

"Jonas? Vad gör du här? Jag sa ju till dig att vara med John och bara meddela mig om det faktiskt hände något."

"Jag vet. Får jag komma in?" Tom hade aldrig hört honom så dyster förut.

"Vad är det som har hänt?" Han började bli lite orolig nu. Tänk om han inte hade haft lika mycket tid som han hade beräknat.

"Det är John. Han är död."

"Åh, jag förstår." Det hade varit på det viset. Nu behövde han inte ingredienserna.

Tom visste inte hur mycket han hade tyckt om John förrän han var borta. Nu fanns det bara ett stort svart hål i magen på honom. Samma svarta hål han hade känt när Melinda försvann. Det var otroligt hur mycket man kunde sakna en person. Han skickade ut Jonas och bad honom säga till Simon och Joachim att inte störa.  
När han väl var ensam började en tår falla ner för kinden och han torkade envist bort den. En tår följdes av flera och snart brydde han sig inte ens om att torka bort dem. Han hade inte gråtit när Melinda försvann, inte ens för alla han hade dödat. Det kändes skönt att släppa ut ångesten nu. Han hade ett möte senare på dagen och då behövde han vara samlad. Han kunde inte bara sitta och gråta på ett av mötena.

Efter att timmarna gick försvann tårarna och ersattes med hat. Det var Malcovich's fel att John dog och det skulle han få ångra. Han skulle få tigga och be för att få tortyren att sluta. Han skulle få ångra att han ens la ett finger på John. Jason skulle få be honom att vara barmhärtig, men han tänkte inte lyssna. All ångest, allt hat skulle tas ut på honom, och eftersom han var släkt med samma person som hade dödat Melinda så skulle det här bli en dag att minnas. Ingen skulle någonsin ifrågasätta honom igen. Inte när de såg vad han tänkte göra med Jason Malcovich. Tom log, inte ett varmt leende, det var inte välkomnande, snarare ett hatiskt leende, ett förrädiskt leende. Ett leende som skulle få varenda av hans anhängare ner på knä för honom.

Voldemort suckade. Det var länge sedan han ar så här arg. Han hade inte ens varit så arg när Rose levde och hon hade varit både irriterande och omöjlig. Han kallade på Abraxas, något som inte hände särskilt ofta. Vanligtvis så åkte han dit när det var något han ville honom, men inte den här gången.

"Ni kallade", hördes en röst och Abraxas dök upp bakom honom.

Tom nickade tyst och Abraxas såg förvånat på honom.

"Vi måste prata."

"Självklart, vad ni än…" Abraxas avbröt sig när han såg hur Tom skakade på huvudet.

"Inte om något sånt. Bara prata."

"Vad är det som har hänt, Tom?" Nu började han bli riktigt orolig.

"John är död."

"Jag hörde det. Jonas verkade inte bry sig, och jag förstår honom. Han känner dig inte på samma sätt som jag gör."

"Nej, det gör han inte och jag tror inte att han någonsin skulle förstå. Du kommer väl ihåg Hemligheternas kammare och Rose?" började Tom tyst.

"Ja, vem skulle kunna glömma det", sa Abraxas lugnt.

"Jag undrar vem jag hade varit om jag aldrig hade fått reda på vem jag är, Slytherins arvtagare. Hur det hade varit om jag aldrig hade sagt till basilisken att döda Rose. Om jag inte hade modifierat Melindas minne. Hur det hade varit om hon fortfarande hade varit i livet."

"Du skulle förmodligen vara ganska olik den du är idag. Kanske skulle du vara lite mer känslosam, men det kan ju bero på din uppväxt." Tom nickade innan han bestämde sig för att berätta vad han hade tänkt. Om det här skulle fungera behövde han Abraxas hjälp. Helst Cygnus hjälp också, men han hade förändrats på ett sådant sätt att det förmodligen var omöjligt att få honom att hjälpa till av egen fri vilja.  
Under tiden han berättade hörde han ibland hur Abraxas flämtade till eller såg hur han nickade instämmande.

"Du har nog rätt. Det har alltid bara varit en tidsfråga, och vad som än händer så står jag på din sida och jag vet att Cygnus också gör det, även om han inte visar det för tillfället. Jag kan få honom att tänka efter lite, om det är vad du vill naturligtvis."

Tom nickade lamt och Abraxas reste sig upp, bugade lätt och försvann. Efter den lilla konversationen kände han sig mycket bättre till mods och han visste precis vad han var tvungen att göra. Allt skulle ta plats efter att de hade fått tag i Henriksson och hans information. Då skulle han förmodligen göra resten av sina horrokruxer och sedan försvinna ett tag. Nu visste han vart tre av de saker han ville ha befann sig, och han hade två. Det blev fem. Resten skulle han hitta, om han så skulle besöka varenda stad i världen så skulle han hitta två saker till. Det lovade han sig själv.

* * *

Låt: Even in death av Evanescence.

Hoppas ni tycker om dne här. Har inte fått nåon kommentar som sagt, och jag lägger upp den här bara för att jag ändå har skivit kapitel som ligger på andra sidor. Hoppas någon av de som läser bryr sig om att kommentera.


	11. Hembesök hos Cygnus

Kapitel 11: Hembesök hos Cygnus

Två timmar senare låg Tom på sängen och funderade länge på det här innan han slutligen bestämde sig för att ställa in mötet senare samma dag. Visst skulle det vara bra med ett möte nu, men han trodde inte att han skulle klara av det. Det var en sak att förlora Melinda och en helt annan sak att förlora John. Trots att han inte ville mer än att få John att försvinna så hörde de ändå samman på något sätt. De var släkt. Visst kunde de driva varandra till vansinne, men djupt inom sig visste Tom att de älskade varandra. Älskade, det var något han inte hade tänkt på väldigt länge. Han hade inte älskat någon sen den dagen han förlorade Melinda och han visste att det skulle bli svårt att göra det igen. Visst tyckte han om Sarah och så, men inte på samma sätt som han hade tyckt om Melinda.

Det knackade på dörren och Tom gick långsamt för att öppna dörren. Abraxas var tillbaka.

"Får jag komma in?" frågade Abraxas långsamt och Voldemort nickade.

"Jag trodde du skulle prata med Cygnus?"

"Jag vet, men han var inte hemma. En husalf sa att de hade åkt iväg till Sankt Mungos. Det var tydligen något med Druella. Missfall förmodligen."

"Så synd", sa Tom utan den minsta sympati i rösten. "Hur går det med bröllopet förresten?"

"Sådär, Alice föräldrar sköter om det. Lördag klockan ett. Du är mer än gärna välkommen."

"Vilka kommer?" Tom nickade och de satte sig vid köksbordet.

"Olika, flera dödsätare, min släkt, Alice släkt, du, och så några som Alice kände på Hogwarts också. Hur så?"

"Jag är bara nyfiken. Kommer Dumbledore?"

"Jag bjöd honom inte med tanke på vad du tycker om honom och jag vill inte ställa till med något bråk, men jag vet inte om Alice gjorde det. Hon pratade om det, men jag vet som sagt inte om det blev bestämt."

Tom mumlade något ohörbart och nickade igen.

"Kolla upp det, och se efter om det är någon annan av lärarna på Hogwarts som kommer."

"Självklart. Du har väl hört det där om Dumbledore föresten?"

"Att han har blivit rektor, ja det har jag hört. Gå nu." Abraxas bugade lätt och försvann snabbt ut genom ytterdörren.

Tom suckade och lutade sig bakåt på stolen. Han hade hoppats att få reda på något om Samuel idag. Deadlinen var imorgon och han hade inte ört ett ord från Cygnus än. Han funderade på att åka hem till honom och pressa Cyngus en aning, men bestämde sig för att det var en dålig idé. Det skulle förmodligen skrämma livet ur honom och då skulle han aldrig få informationen han behövde.

Han snurrade med trollstaven och mumlade något och en pergamentbit och en fjäderpenna kom framsusande till honom och la sig prydligt på bordet framför honom. Det var bäst att hålla sig borta från Sarah nu. Det var stressigt redan som det var och om han skulle träffa henne också så skulle det bara bli ännu värre.

_Sarah;  
Jag är hemskt ledsen över att inte få tala om det här öga för öga, men det är bäst om vi inte ses mer. Jag förstår om du är upprörd över det här, men det är för ditt eget bästa. Jag hoppas verkligen du förstår. Jag kan inte berätta varför, men det skulle vara väldigt riskfyllt för dig att vara i närheten av mig för tillfället. Det kan vara så att jag kontaktar dig när faran är över, men då vet jag inte hur mycket jag har förändrats. Jag vet inte ens om det någonsin kommer att hända. Jag ber dig att inte leta efter mig, om jag inte ber dig om det. Om någon någonsin skriver ett brev till dig med min signatur, släng det då utan att öppna det eftersom att risken finns att det står något farligt i det. Är det däremot adresserat till dig av mig, jag kommer använda mig av båda mina namn då, då förstår när du får brevet, så kan du öppna det utan att vara orolig. Jag hoppas verkligen att det här brevet förklarar en del för dig. Tro mig när jag säger att du och Melinda alltid kommer finnas i mitt hjärta.  
Tom Riddle._

Tom såg ner på brevet han just hade skrivit och såg smått äcklad ut. Han menade naturligtvis ingenting av det han hade skrivit, men det behövde inte Sarah få veta. Fast egentligen så kände Tom faktiskt någonting för henne. Han trodde att han älskade henne, men han visste att Voldemort inte gjorde det och vem visste vad som skulle hända om han fick kontroll när han träffade Sarah. Nu hade han varit lugn i flera veckor, men Tom kände hur han försökte ta tillbaka kontrollen över kroppen och Tom visste innerst inne att Voldemort redan hade vunnit, men det skulle inte stoppa honom från att försöka. Det skulle han aldrig göra.

Han suckade och skickade iväg Barny med brevet innan han snappade åt sig en mantel och transfererade sig till Cygnus. Kanske var det bäst att göra ett litet hembesök i alla fall. Han visste att det var en dålig idé men han kunde inte motstå att få skrämma Cygnus en aning.

Bara sekunden senare öppnade dörren till Cygnus hus av en knubbig husalf. Tom befallde husalfen att visa honom till Cygnus och när han fick veta att han inte var hemma gick han bara in, trots husalfens protester.

"Herrn får inte gå in här. Herr Cygnus sa åt mig att inte släppa in någon hur viktigt det än var", försökte husalfen, men Tom lyssnade inte.

"Jaså det gjorde han", Voldemort såg ner på husalfen som genast tystnade när han såg den djävulska blick han fick.

Tom fnyste och gick vidare in i huset. Till den del där han visste att Cygnus bevarade all information han hade fått tag på. Han brydde sig inte om att knacka på dörren nu när han visste att det inte var någon hemma utan började istället, systematiskt söka igenom rummet.

Till slut hittade han det han letade efter, och blev lite besviken när han upptäckte att informationen har fullkomligt värdelös. Det var inte likt Cygnus, han gjorde alltid allting för att få fram all information. Även om han inte tyckte om det han gjorde. Det hade han aldrig gjort, men det hade aldrig varit några problem. Lite tortyr och han gjorde som han blev tillsagd.

Plötsligt öppnades dörren bakom honom och Cygnus klev in. Han höjde på ögonbrynen när han märkte att Tom var där, men på något sätt blev han ändå inte förvånad. Tom misstänkte starkt att husalfen hade berättat för honom.

"Vad gör du här?" frågade Cygnus och gick fram till skrivbordet.

"Vad jag gör här? Jag letar efter dig. Abraxas hade sökt dig och din husalf hade tydligen sagt att du var på Sankt Mungos. Har det hänt något." Tom kände hur han jagade upp sig för ingenting. Cygnus hade säkert en väldigt bra anledning att vara där han var.

"Det stämmer. Druella svimmade så vi var tvungna att åka dit. Helarna är inte säkra på vad det är, men vad det än är så har det gjort att hon har fått missfall."

"Så synd. Ni får väl försöka igen." Han visade som vanligt inte den minsta sympati för vad som hade hänt, men Cygnus verkade inte förvänta sig något annat.

"Hittar du något roligt?" Han bytte samtalsämne och såg på Tom med höjda ögonbryn.

"Faktum är att jag inte gör det. Vilket är väldigt förvånande."

"Jag sa ju att jag behövde mer tid. Jag kan ha informationen klar på onsdag, men knappast tidigare än det."

"Jag behöver den imorgon och jag tror också att jag har sagt varför. Stämmer inte det?" Nu började han bli riktigt irriterad. Förstod inte Cygnus att han behövde informationen nu.

"Jo, det stämmer, men jag jobbar så fort jag kan."

"Det spelar ingen roll. Jag behöver informationen senast klockan sex imorgon kväll och om jag vore du så skulle jag se till att ta reda på något lite viktigare än det som står här i, för det här är värdelöst. Uppfattat."

"Självklart, Herre." Cygnus bugade och försvann.


	12. Samuel Smith

Okej, så här är det. Har kollat lite statistik och märker att det är hyfsat många som kollar på den här eller till och med läser. Skulle bli väldigt glad om någon kunde få för sig och lämna en kommentar så att jag vet hur många som läser. Börjar lite smått tappa intresset och funderar på att sluta lägga upp fler kapitel på den här sidan om ingen kommenterar snart. Jag gillar inte smygläsare oich jag vill gärna veta om ni tycker den är bra eller dålig.

Kapitel 12: Samuel Smith

Klockan var nästan sex dagen efter när Cygnus kom förbi med alla papper. Tom skummade igenom dem och nickade uppmuntrade mot Cyngus som bugade lätt.

"Så du tog itu med informationen i alla fall?"

"Hade jag något val?"

"Det kan jag inte påstå", han använde den där överlägsna tonen igen. Samma ton som han brukade använda när han blev förvånad.

"Jag hörde att mr Burkes var tillbaka. Hur gick det?"

"Inte för att det rör dig, men det gick bra. Ganska skönt att inte behöva ta itu med allt jobb själv, inte för att det är jobbigt men i alla fall." Tom log ett sällsynt leende och riktade blicken mot det fönster som fanns i köket. Cyngus tog det som en hint att gå och bugade därför lätt och försvann ut genom ytterdörren.

Tom stod länge och stirrade ut genom fönstret innan han slutligen satte sig ner vid köksbordet och skummade igenom dagens Daily Prophet. Som vanligt stod det inget intressant, det var i alla fall vad han trodde ända fram till sidan åtta. Där fanns det nämligen en liten bild på Jack.

_Klockan tio igår kväll anmäldes Jack Smith saknad. Enligt vittnen så var den sista han såg en gammal vän vars namn vi fortfarande inte vet. Ministeriet gör allt de kan för att hitta Jack, då båda hans föräldrar är mugglare och inte vana vid magi. Därför ber nu hans far Samuel Smith alla som kan ha hört något från hans son senare än klockan tio igår kväll att ta kontakt med ministeriet. _

Det var bara en kort notis, men den muntrade upp Tom. Kanske var det dags att besöka Samuel. Visst hade Jack varit borta i flera veckor nu, men det var det naturligtvis ingen som visste. En enkel minnesformel och allt var ordnat. Visserligen kunde de brytas, men det var inte särskilt troligt att någon skulle göra det. Inte förrän han hade fått vad han behövde i alla fall och då skulle han ändå vara långt borta.

Han trollade fram en tekanna och fyllde den med vatten. Med ytterligare en sväng på trollstaven fick han vattnet att böja koka och reste sig upp för att plocka fram en tekopp. Sedan satt han där och smuttade på teet och fortsatte läsa tidningen.

När han var färdig med tidningen plockade han fram en svartkonstbok och började läsa i den.

Klockan han bli mycket innan Tom kollade på klockan och upptäckte att han hade suttit och läst i nästan fyra timmar. Teet stod nästan orört på bordet och han hällde försiktigt ut det i vasken innan han gick och la sig.

Dagen därpå bestämde han sig för att efter jobbet besöka den där Samuel och kanske till och med försöka få tag på diademet. Det enda han inte kunde lista ut var varför en mugglare skulle ha det i sin ägo. Men det var nästa punkt på dagordningen.

Han var framme vid Borgin och Burkes runt nio, då redan två timmar sen men han brydde sig som vanligt inte.

"Mr Burkes?!" ropade han in mot förrådet och en ganska gammal man kom ut. Eller gammal och gammal han kanske var runt 50. Tom hade aldrig brytt sig om att fråga om hans ålder.

"Där är du. Du är sen", skällde Burkes och plockade upp något antikt på disken.

"Jag vet och jag ber om ursäkt för det. Jag fick reda på en sak som jag ville kolla upp innan jag kom hit."

"Jaså, vadå Riddle."

"Jo så här är det." Tom harklade sig och fortsatte: "Det finns en man Samuel Smith. Han var omnämnd i Daily Prophet igår. Mina källor säger mig att han även är ägare till Ravenclaws försvunna diadem." Tom log ett snett leende när han upptäckte att Burkes hade tystnat och stod och lyssnade noga på vartenda ord han sa.

"Har du en aning om hur mycket det är värt?"

Tom nickade och satte sig på en ranglig stol. Mr Burkes slog sig ner mittemot honom på en annan, mindre ranglig, stol.

"Jag tänkte besöka honom idag och se om ryktena stämmer."

"Gör du så. Vi ses imorgon, förhoppningsvis med diademet."

"Jag ska göra allt jag kan för att få tag i det. Det lovar jag." Tom la till ett inte i huvudet. Han hade inga som helst planer på att ge Burkes diademet. Det skulle vara slöseri med resurser.

Han transfererade sig snabbt till Smiths hus och knackade försiktigt på dörren. Den öppnades ganska raskt av en kvinna i tjugoårsåldern.

"God dag, jag söker mr Smith", sa han artigt och flickan visade in honom i hallen.

"Ett ögonblick herrn."

Bara ett par minuter senare kom det en man ner för trappan. Tom antog att det var Samuel.

"Vad gör du här? Är du en av de där ettriga reportrarna som gör allt för att komma in i mitt hus. Jag är mycket upprörd över min sons död och jag vill helst inte prata om det just nu."  
Tom imponerades av hans sätt att prata, men det var inte läge att säga det.

"För det första så är jag ingen reporter, jag heter Tom Riddle och kommer från trollkarlsvärlden. För det andra så är jag här gällande din son." Vid de orden sken Samuel upp och visade in honom i något som Tom skulle kalla ett vardagsrum. Det hade aldrig slagit honom vilken nytta det kunde gör att känna till mugglarsaker. Då behövde han i alla fall inte oroa sig för det.

"Kan du kanske förklara för mig varför min son blev dödad?" Tom log och ville svara: "För att han bröt sig in i min lägenhet", fast det gjorde han ju naturligtvis inte.

"Jag är inte riktigt säker, men jag har en teori som ni kanske är intresserade av att höra."

"Hemskt gärna."

"Så här är det. Det går rykten i trollkarlsvärlden att ni är ägare till ett diadem. Jag måste bara få fråga om det verkligen stämmer?"

"Det stämmer. Vänta lite så ska jag hämta det." Tom nickade och när Samuel vände ryggen mot honom, hånlog han. Det här gick precis enligt planerna.

Knappt två minuter senare var han tillbaka med diademet.

"Jag förmodar att det var det här du menade?"

Tom nickade förundrat och sträckte ut handen för att röra vid det. Aldrig hade han trott att han skulle få se det försvunna diademet. Det var verkligen värt alla ansträngningar han hade gjort. För en gångs skull var han glad at han dödade Jack.

"Du verkar mållös", sa Jacks pappa efter ett par minuter.

"Det är ett vackert diadem", svarade Tom och slet blicken från det.

"Det håller jag med om. Vad var det du ville säga?"

"Ja visst jag. Så här är det. Som sagt så går det rykten om att ni faktiskt har det här diademet, vilket jag nu har fått bekräftat är sant. Det finns de som skulle göra allt för att få tag i det och om Jack dog så skulle ni vara utan arvingar och tvingas göra er av med diademet. Om man nu inte kom på ett sätt att göra sig av med er först, vilket är ganska troligt att någon faktiskt försöker göra nu när ryktena verkar vara sanna." Tom njöt av att skrämma upp honom och se skräcken i hans ögon.

"S-så du menar alltså att någon skulle ta sig in i huset och döda mig bara för att få tag i det här värdelösa diademet."

"Det stämmer nog ganska bra." Tom kände hur ilskan bubblade upp till ytan. Han förstod visst inte att diademet var värt en förmögenhet. Visst kunde han tala om det för honom, men det skulle bara försvåra hela processen att få tag i diademet. Det var bättre om han trodde att det var värdelöst.

"Ta det."

"Va?" Tom blev riktigt förvånad nu. Inte trodde han att det skulle gå så lätt.

"Ta det. Jag vill inte ha det. Ta det och se till att lämna mig ifred." Tom tog snabbt diademet och försvann ut genom ytterdörren.

Väl ute transfererade han sig till Abraxas herrgård. Det var tyst, och precis som vanligt gick Tom in utan att knacka.

"Abraxas!"

"I köket!"  
Tom nästan sprang ut till köket med ett leende på läpparna.

"Är vi ensamma här?"

"Det skulle jag nog tro. Är någon på tok, Herre?"

"Nej, tvärtom faktiskt. Jag ska visa dig en sak som jag vill att du håller tyst om. Inte yppar en stavelse om. Förstår du?"

"Naturligtvis, Herre." Abraxas verkade ovanligt lugn och Tom såg för ovanlighetens skulle förvånad ut.

Han plockade fram diademet och la det försiktigt på köksbordet.  
Abraxas drog efter andan. "Är det vad jag tror det är?"  
Tom nickade sakta och såg tillfredsställt på dödsätaren.

"Får jag…?" Tom nickade igen och Abraxas plockade försiktigt upp diademet och rörde vid det.

"Jag vill att du gömmer undan det på ett ställde som ingen mer än du känner till." Nu var det Abraxas tur att nicka.

"Du ska inte ens tala om för mig vart du har gömt det. Jag ber dig hämta det när jag behöver det, men du berättar inte var det finns om jag inte ber dig om det. Förstått?"

"Självklart, Herre."

Tom transfererade sig iväg till butiken igen och drog på sig en besviken min samtidigt som han landade.

"Fick du tag i det?" Tom han knappt stanna innan han fick frågan.

"Huh, det var en patetisk kopia. Inte värd en galleon." Burkes verkade med ens lite nedslagen, men ryckte snabbt upp sig.

"Det gör ingenting. Jag har fått nys om en annan sak. Det finns en kvinna vid namn Hepzibah Smith. Inte släkt med Samuel Smith. I alla fall så har hon två mycket värdefulla saker som en gång till hört grundarna till Hogwarts." Vid de orden spetsade Tom sina öron.

"Vad är det för något?"

"Hufflepuffs bägare och Slytherins medaljong. Jag vill att du ska försöka få tag i dem om det går. Hur du gör är din ensak. Du kan sluta nu om du vill."

"Tack så mycket." Tom transfererade sig tillbaka till lägenheten där och ville skrika högt av glädje, men det gjorde han naturligtvis inte. Istället slängde han sig på sängen och fantiserade om medaljongen. Hans medaljong. Den tillhörde honom, inte den där Hepzibah Smith. Han skulle få tag i den, om det så var det sista han gjorde.


	13. Drömmar

**Kapitel 13: Drömmar**

Han drömde igen. Mardrömmar. Det var inte likt honom att ha mardrömmar, men nu hade han det. Varje natt hade han vaknat av den hemska drömmen. Drömmen där Melinda togs ifrån honom. Det var inte klokt vad konstigt det var. Han som aldrig kom ihåg vad drömmarna handlade om, inte för att han brydde sig, men i alla fall. Det kändes konstigt nu. Kanske drömde han mardrömmar för att John var borta, kanske för att han hade dåligt samvete för vad han hade skrivit till Sarah. Barny hade kommit tillbaka bara ett par timmar tidigare med ett svar. Ett ord hade det stått på pappret. Ett ord, och inget berörd honom lika mycket som det ordet. 'Förlåt'. Det var vad hon hade skrivit. Han förstod vad hon tänkte göra och det var hans fel. Alla omkring honom försvann. Visserligen skulle det hjälpa honom i framtiden, men det hade han inte den blekaste aning om nu. Han fick vänta och de vad tiden och livet förde med sig.

Han vaknade igen vid tiotiden och såg förvånat på klockan. Han brukade inte sova så länge, men det här var väl annorlunda. Man blev nog tröttare av att drömmar mardrömmar. Det kanske var därför man sov längre. Imorgon skulle han i alla fall till Dumbledore. Det hade varit bestämt i flera veckor nu, men han kom inte att tänka på det förrän nu. Visst, han hatade Dumbledore, men om det var chansen att få ett jobb på Hogwarts så var han villig att ta den. Kanske skulle de komma överens med tiden, kanske inte. Det var visserligen inga stora problem på Dumbledore, förutom att han hade en ful ovana att alltid lägga näsan i blöt. Varje gång Tom hade kommit på något nytt och planerade att genomföra det så var han där. Som om han i hemlighet spionerade på honom. Nu trodde inte Tom att han gjorde det, men i alla fall. Man vet ju aldrig.

Han tog en sväng förbi butiken och meddelade att han tänkte ta sig en titt på den där Hepzibah Smith. Kanske var hon lättlurad och han fick tag i vad han behövde utan särskilt mycket övertalning, men då hade han istället ett annat problem. Den här gången visste Burkes att det hon hade var äkta och tänkte inte låta Tom ta det ifrån honom. Kanske var hon mer förståndig än de flesta häxor och trollkarlar och visste vad han var ute efter och då fick han använda sin charm. Den hade aldrig svikit honom, inte en gång. Problemet var att alla han snärjde och kanske älskade dog. Alla runt omkring honom dog. Förhoppningsvis var fallet så även här och han skulle få tag i bägaren och medaljongen och försvinna innan någon visste vad som hade hänt. Visst hade han tänkt sticka. Resa runt jorden och lära sig en massa nya saker. Det kanske bara hände lite tidigare än vad han hade planerat.

Att få tag i adressen var lätt eftersom Burkes verkade ha den sparad ifall hon skulle vilja sälja sina käraste ägodelar. Det var visserligen en bit att åka, men visst gick det mycket fortare att transferera sig. Problemet var att han hamnade lite fel. Det var inte vanligt att han gjorde det, men nu var han inte riktigt säker på vart han skulle och blev då lite nervös. Lägg märke till ordet lite, mycket lite rädd. Mer förvånad än rädd faktiskt, men han blev lite lättad när han hittade dit han skulle. Han gick fram till ytterdörren och knackade försiktigt på.

Det tog ett par minuter innan dörren öppnades av en knubbig liten husalf.

"Jag skulle vilja tala med miss Hepzibah Smith." Husalfen öppnade dörren ytterligare och släppte in gästen.

"Hokey, vem var det?" Rösten verkade komma inifrån något som såg ut att vara ett vardagsrum. Ett stökigt sådant. Det syntes att det inte var någon som brydde sig om att städa särskilt ofta, med tanke på allt damm så låg samlat i dörrvrårna.

"Madam har besök." Rösten lät skärv och rosslig och skulle säkert vara jobbig att höra på om man fick lyssna på den för länge.

Vid de orden reste sig Hepzibah upp och gav ifrån sig ett litet pip när hon såg vem det var som hade kommit på besök. Tom drog nästan efter andan när han såg henne. Fulare person hade han nog aldrig sett tidigare. Hon var säkert i 60årsåldern och väldigt mycket överviktig. Hennes knubbiga ansikte verkade dra till sig en massa folk och tur var nog det med tanke på hur resten av hennes kropp såg ut. Flera utbuktningar fanns i ansiktet och ögonen såg ut att hoppa ur sina hålor. Som sagt fanns det ingenting vacker med henne. Dessutom verkade hon själv tro att hon var vacker och klädde sig i alltför smala kläder, vilket fick henne att se om möjligt ännu större ut.

"Jag vet vem du är. Du jobbar hos Borgin & Burkes, eller hur? Hur är det med mr Burke nu för tiden? Jag har inte träffat honom på så länge nu."

"Det stämmer, mitt namn är Tom Riddle." Tom log ett tillgjort leende och insåg att det förmodligen skulle bli alternativ två. Visserligen var det stökigt och så, men hon verkade fullt medvetande om vad som hände och vem som gjorde vad.

"Så roligt att träffa dig mr Riddle."

"Snälla var inte så formell. Kalla mig Tom." Voldemort fnyste inombords när han använde namnet. Han ville inget hellre än att bli av med det, men det var inte dags riktigt än. Han fick vänta lite till först. Ett par månader kanske, sen skulle namnet Tom Riddle vara för evigt bortglömt.

"Det är trevligt att träffa dig Tom. Jag heter Hepzibah, men det vet du kanske redan." Tom nickade stumt och hon fortsatte prata. "Du sa aldrig hur det var med mr Burke."

"Det är bara fint med honom. Han har precis kommit tillbaka från en semester i Spanien och jag tror han tyckte det var avkopplande, men han säger ju inte så mycket nu för tiden, som ni kanske har märkt."

"Nej, du har nog rätt. Du kanske vill stanna för en kopp te, så kan vi diskutera varför ni är här. Blir det bra?"

"Te skulle smaka gott." Tom log igen.

En timme senare hade Tom fått reda på en hel del om henne. Dock inget han trodde han skulle ha nytta av i framtiden. Han hade lovat att besöka henne igen på fredag och hoppas att han skulle få reda på något lite mer matnyttigt då.

Han transfererade sig till Abraxas herrgård och satte sig i en fåtölj nära brasan. Han kom att tänka på drömmen igen. Det började bli ett problem. Han kunde inte fokusera på någonting längre och han hade fått ställa in alltför många möten på grund av dem. Han var tvungen att ta till drastiska åtgärder, och det snabbt. På söndag kanske, om det inte var för sent. Eller kanske nät de hade fått tag i Henriksson. Han var tvungen att få reda på hur det gick med honom nu. Han hade inte fått några som helst nyheter om det nu på väldigt länge, och han började bli lite orolig att hans dödsätare var inkapabla att få tag i honom.

Han hörde hur dörren öppnades, för att bara några sekunder senare smällas igen. Voldemort såg hur mannen i ögonvrån tog av sig den våta jackan och hänge upp den på en krok, se hastigt bort mot den öppna spisen och gå långsamt fram mot Tom, som återigen riktade koncentrationen mot elden som flammade hotfullt framför honom.

Dödsätaren stannade bakom fåtöljen och böjde sig lätt framåt.

"Min Herre har besök", mumlade mannen tyst och Tom såg för en gångs skull ärligt förvånad ut. Inte för att han inte brukade ha besök, utan för att han fick besök när han var hos Abraxas. Det var få som visste att de kände varandra och de som kände till det, visste att de skulle hålla sig borta.

"Vem är det?" Han tog inte blicken från elden som nu flammade upp mer hotfullt nä innan och dödsätaren backade automatiskt ett par steg. Han visste tydligen bättre än att underskatta Voldemort.

"Jag vet inte. Han hade huvan uppe hela tiden och verkade väldigt bestämd på att inte ta av den."

"Vart är den här mannen nu?"

"Han väntar utanför. Jag tyckte det var bättre."

"Bra mycket bra. Visa in honom." Mannen bugade sig och försvann mot dörren som med all hast öppnades för att släppa in så lite kyla som möjligt.

"Lämna oss", befallde han och log tillfredsställt när dödsätaren lämnade rummet. "Tala om för mig vem du är och vad ditt syfte är."

"Mitt namn är Andrew Johnson. Vi träffades hos Borgin & Burkes förra veckan. Mr Burke var på semester i Spanien."

"Jag minns. Det finns ingen anledning att gå igenom det igen. Vad gör du här?"

"Jag hörde att du letade efter en man vid namn Adam Henriksson." Tom slog upp ögonen, vände sig om och mötte för första gången Andrews blick.

"Vem har talat om det för dig?" orden var inte mer än en viskning och vilken dödsätare som helst skulle ta det som ett tecken att omedelbart lämna rummet. Men inte Andrew. Han stannade tappert kvar. Livrädd naturligtvis, men han stannade kvar.

"Jag minns inte riktigt. Jag tror han hette Jonas, men jag är inte riktigt säker."

"När?"

"Ett par dagar sedan kanske, jag vet inte riktigt när." Tom slog ner ögonen och vände återigen på fåtöljen med en lätt sväng med trollstaven. "Jag tänkte du kanske behövde hjälp att hitta honom."

"Hjälp? Vill jag ha hjälp så ber jag om det, du om någon borde veta det. Vi klarar oss alldeles utmärkt utan din hjälp."

"Jag ser det", sa Johnsson och lämnade rummet utan ett ord.

Tom suckade och funderade på om han borde döda honom för att lägga sig i hans affärer. Han kom fram till att det kunde han göra senare om han blev tvungen. Nu var han tvungen att hitta Jonas och få reda på hur många andra det var som visste vad han höll på med.

Dörren öppnades ytterligare en gång och den här gången var det Abraxas som kom hem. Det var egentligen därför han var där, för att prata med Abraxas. Egentligen skulle Cygnus också behöva vara här, men han var upptagen med Henriksson för tillfället, så det fick gå utan honom.

"Vad gör min Herre här?" Abraxas verkade inte förvånad över att se Tom och visste förmodligen också varför, men det tillhörde artigheterna att fråga.

"Vi måste prata." Malfoy nickade och slog sig ned vid matbordet.

"Tom, vad är det som har hänt?"

"Ingenting. Jag behöver bara få reda på hur det går med Henriksson?" Han var tvungen att knyta nävarna hårt för att inte slå till Abraxas.

"Det går, helt enkelt. Han vet hur han ska göra för att inte bli hittad och det blir inte lättare av att han inte använder magi heller. Hade han gjort det hade vi kunnat spåra källan till den magin och även honom, nu verkade det som om han har försvunnit från jordens yta."

"Jag börjar få ont om tid det vet du."

"Det tar den tid det tar. Om det är någon du borde bli sur på så är det Jonas. Han har gjort allt för att sabotera och förhindra oss i vårt arbete."

"Ta det lugnt. Jag ska ta itu med Jonas senare, men allting har sin tid. Med närmare eftertanke har jag inte sett honom på ett tag nu."

"Nej, det kanske inte är så konstigt. Han skulle på semester i Turkiet tror jag det var. Alanya om jag inte tar fel." Vid det här laget hade Toms naglar grävt sig djupt ner i huden och blodet hade sakta börjat sippra ut.

"Jag ska ta hand om det, men nu vill jag veta hur det går med Alice.?"  
Abraxas verkade lite lättad över den här frågan och verkade slappna av lite mer nu.

"Det går bara bra. Klockan ett på lördag är det. Jag har sänt ut inbjudningar idag." Tom log och nickade innan han reste sig upp och gick tillbaka till eldstaden och satte sig i fåtöljen igen.

Där satt han resten av dagen och tänkte på allt som hade hänt i hans liv. Alla han hade dödat och alla han hade torterat. Alla han hade sett bli dödade och torterade. Alla som hade dött på grund av honom. Melinda och John. Han kunde inte hjälpa det men ögonen började bli vattniga och innan han visste ordet av föll det flera stora tårar ner för kinden på honom. Han torkade envist bort dem, men för varje tår han torkade bort kom det tre nya. Som om det var en flod innanför ögonen, en flod av allting han hade gjort i sitt liv, och nu rann den över. Han var tvungen att göra floden djupare. Se till att den aldrig fick något slut. Att allting bara föll rakt ner i ingenstans, men inte nu. Nu ville han bara få ur sig allting.


	14. Gammalt besök

**Kapitel 14: Gammalt besök**

Klockan närmade sig fyra när Tom äntligen transfererade sig tillbaka till lägenheten. Han hade suttit hos Abraxas i flera timmar nu och var trött på det.

"Var har du varit?" väste Nagini irriterat.  
_  
"Hos Abraxas, vart annars?"_ svarade Tom och slängde sig ner på sängen.  
_  
"Hur skulle jag kunna veta det. Du pratar aldrig med mig nu för tiden. Du är ju knappt hemma. Kanske borde du sälja lägenheten och flytta in hos Abraxas istället?"_  
_  
"Var inte löjlig. Varför skulle jag göra det. Dessutom skulle han inte tycka om det."_  
_  
"Han skulle nog kanske inte tänka i samma banor som du, men han skulle inte slänga ut dig."_  
_  
"Var inte dum. Naturligtvis skulle han inte slänga ut mig. Han har blivit så tystlåten nu. Jag kan knappt prata normalt med honom längre. Jag pratade med honom för ett par dagar sedan, men han verkade inte särskilt intresserad efter en stund. "_

"Han kanske har tröttnat på dig?"  
_  
"Vem vet. Jag måste gå och ta hand om Jonas."_ Nagini fnyste och Tom skrattade till. Att höra en orm fnysa var inte särskilt vanligt och nu visste han varför. _"Du får följa med om du vill."_  
Nagini nickade och slingrade sig sakta upp för Toms kropp och virade sig flera varv runt den. Tom såg sig i spegeln och drog efter andan. Det var verkligen en vacker syn, enligt Tom i alla fall. Alla andra skulle nog inte riktigt säga samma sak. Skräckinjagande och farlig och kanske vacker, men ingen skulle nog lägga märke till att det var vackert utan bara att det var skräckinjagande. Han transfererade sig till Abraxas herrgård och kallade på Jonas. Han satte sig i fåtöljen vid brasan och inväntade Jonas.

Ett par minuter senare dök han upp iförd kortbyxor och en rödblommig skjorta. Han log med hela ansiktet. Något som snabbt förbyttes med skräck när han såg Tom.

"Vad önskar min Herre?" Jonas återfick fattningen ovanligt snabbt, men Tom insåg att det förmodligen bara var för att han visste att Voldemort inte skulle låta Nagini döda honom. Inte än i alla fall.

"Sätt dig." Tom erbjöd en stol och Jonas satte sig lydigt ner. Lite stelt kanske, men han satte sig i alla fall.  
"Jag vill att du talar om en sak för mig och jag vill att du är ärlig." Jonas nickade och lutade sig tillbaka. Han verkade försöka slappna av men så fort han såg på Tom vekade han stelna till och höll hela tiden blicken mot golvet.

"Tala om för mig hur det kommer sig att Andrew Johnson vet att vi letar efter Adam Henriksson?"

"Jag vet inte. Får jag gå nu?" Jonas verkade ytterst ivrig att komma därifrån, men Tom tänkte inte låta honom gå än.

"Nej inte än." Nagini slingrade ner på golvet och la sig vid Jonas fötter. Tom håg snett och såg upp på Jonas.

"Varför inte?"

"Därför att du inte har berättat hela sanningen för mig. Tro inte för ett ögonblick att jag inte vet att du ljuger. Underskatta mig inte Jonas. Du vet hur det går för de som underskattar mig."

"Jag underskattar er inte, jag menar bara att om ni inte har fått tag i Henriksson än, så kanske ni aldrig får tag i honom." Han verkade slappna av nu och Tom förvånades över hans avslappnade sätt att prata.

"Jag tror du skulle bli förvånad över vad jag är kapabel till", svarade Tom och la huvudet på sned med ett stort hånleende på läpparna. "Crucio". Jonas hade aldrig märkt trollstaven som hela tiden varit riktad mot honom.  
Tom såg tillfredställt på Jonas när han spärrade upp ögonen och föll skrikande ner på golvet när förbannelsen träffade honom.  
Tom såg tillfredställt på Jonas när han vred sig i plågor på golvet framför sig. Med en lätt sväng på trollstaven slutade dödsätaren på golvet framför honom skrika.

"Nu provar vi igen. Hur kommer det sig att Andrew Johnson känner till Adam Henriksson?" Jonas andetag var tunga och det tog lång tid innan han svarade.

"Han sökte upp mig och frågade ut mig. Veritaserum. Jag kunde inte hjälpa det."

"Varför sa du inte det på en gång. Hade det inte varit lättare än att bli torterad?"

"Jag vet inte, Herre." Jonas verkade andas lättare när han såg att Tom verkade tro på vad han sa. Oj vad fel han hade.

"Har jag förstått det här rätt, men föredrar du att bli torterad före att säga sanningen?"

"N-nej, naturligtvis inte."

"Varför?"

"För att jag behövde hjälp, okej? Är det något fel på det? Vi börjar få panik över den där Henriksson och jag behövde hjälp. Är det så svårt att förstå?" Tom satt mållös i fåtöljen och bara stirrade på Jonas. Nagini hade slingrat sig runt Toms axlar och såg även hon förvånat på Jonas.

"Du skulle ha sagt något."

"Tror du inte att jag har försökt. Jag har funderat säkert hundra gånger på hur jag ska berätta det för dig utan att göra dig arg."

"Varför skulle jag bli arg?" Tom blev allvarligt förvånad över det här påståendet.

"Inte vet jag. Du blir ju arg för allt möjligt nu för tiden", snäste Jonas och hävde sig upp i fåtöljen. "Varför kan du inte bara acceptera Andrew och låta honom hjälpa dig?"

"Därför att vi inte behöver någon hjälp."

"Förstår du inte att vi gör det."

"Visst, som du vill. Ta hjälp av den där Andrew om du nu måste." Tom suckade och ryckte på axlarna. Nagini väste hotfullt och Jonas andades lättat ut. "Men om du säger så mycket  
som ett ord till någon annan än honom, så ligger du riktigt illa till. Jag hoppas att du förstår det."

"Jag förstår. Jag lovar. Inte ett ord." Jonas föll ner på knä vid Toms fötter och kysste fållen på hans klädnad. "Tack Herre."  
Tom nickade och skickade iväg honom innan han tog med sig Nagini och transfererade sig tillbaka till lägenheten.  
_  
"Det var en annorlunda version",_ sa Nagini tyst när hon slingrade sig över golvet.  
_  
"Gör mig en tjänst och håll ett öga på Andrew åt mig. Och Jonas också om du kan." _Nagini nickade tyst och slingrade ut genom ytterdörren. Tom kunde höra hennes avlägsna väsningar långt bort, men brydde sig inte om att lyssna på dem. Hon var stor nu, riktigt stor. Säkert runt fyra meter och hon växte hela tiden. Det var det sista Tom tänkte på innan han föll utmattad ner på sängen.

När han vaknade igen var klockan runt åtta och Nagini slingrade runt benen på honom.  
_  
"Snälla Tom vakna",_ väste hon och kramade benen hårdare.  
_  
"Vad är det",_ muttrade han och satte sig sakta upp.  
_  
"Någonting är fel. Någonting är fruktansvärt fel med Andrew. Jag tror inte att det är han egentligen."_

"Jaså varför inte?"  
_  
"Eller kanske är det han, men i så fall är han under Imperiusförbannelsen. Du måste följa med."_  
_  
"Visa mig",_ viskade Tom och slet åt sig en mantel innan han lyfte upp Nagini och transfererade sig iväg till platsen Andrew hade vistats på sist.

De kom fram och fick syn på Andrew i full färd med att tvätta. Eller det såg ut som om han höll på att tvätta i alla fall, men han kunde ha fel. Tom var inte så van vid mugglarsaker. Visst han hade bott på ett mugglarbarnhem tills han var myndig, men man glömde bort saker. Särskilt saker som man inte ville komma ihåg. Vanligtvis brukade man glömma bort viktiga saker och komma ihåg det man ville glömma, men så var det inte för Tom. Han brukade inte lägga personers namn på minnet om de inte var värda att besöka senare. Han brukade inte heller ägna någon större uppmärksamhet åt de som han hade dödat. Han hade fått all information han hade velat ha av den källan och sen fanns det inte längre någon mening för den personen att leva. Dessutom så skulle han nog inte vilja leva heller, med tanke på vad Tom hade gjort mot den.

"Vad gör du?" Tom gick närmare och såg på Andrew med ett underligt ansiktsuttryck.

"Vad ser det ut som?" snäste han och Tom tog en steg tillbaka. Det var ganska tydligt att han inte var vid sitt vanliga jag och Tom kände att det kanske inte var någon större idé att reta upp honom ännu mer.

"Tvättar", svarade han lugnt och slog sig ner på en stol.

"Precis. Varför frågar du då?

"Jag undrar varför du gör det på mugglarvis?"

"Därför att jag vill. Det är ganska fascinerande, tycker du inte det?

"Inte direkt." Tom såg på tvättmaskinen med avsky och sedan på Johnson. "Jag tror Jonas har varit här och berättat för dig att jag tillåter dig att hjälpa mig. Har jag rätt?"

"Det stämmer. Du klarar dig inte utan mig, eller hur?" Andrew såg hånande på Tom som snabbt drog fram trollstaven ur fickan.

"Du skulle bara våga säga det en gång till. Om du ska hjälpa mig så är det tre saker du ska veta. Ett: Jag bestämmer. Ska du hjälpa mig får du finna dig i att jag lägger mig i och ställer märkliga frågor. Du ska svara på de frågorna så utförligt du kan och inte bry dig om varför jag ska veta det. Två: Ifrågasätt mig aldrig. Vill jag att du ska göra något så gör du det vare sig du vill eller inte. Tre: Jag vill inte att du berättar om det här för någon. Gör det och både du och den du berättar för kommer att lida en fruktansvärt plågsam död. Kanske onödigt plågsam. Förstår du?"

"Jag förstår", svarade Andrew kort och nickade.

"Bra." Med de orden transfererade han sig iväg igen. Tillbaka till lägenheten.

__

"Du skulle inte ha släppt honom lika lätt. Du behöver inte honom."

  
_  
"Tror du inte jag vet det"_, fräste han och drog fram en stol med sådan kraft att den slog i golvet. _"Vi_ _börjar få ont om tid. Det har redan tagit för lång tid. Jag hade velat ha det här klart idag, så att jag kunde fokusera helt på mötet med Dumbledore imorgon."_

"Jag vet, men det finns ingenting vi kan göra åt det nu. Sov på saken så kanske nu får någon snilleblixt imorgon förmiddag innan du går till Dumbledore.

"Du har väl rätt antar jag. Håll ett öga på Andrew imorgon är du snäll. Jag vill veta hur han får tag i sin information och om han får det. God natt", Tom kvävde en gäspning och klädde sakta av sig och kröp ner i sängen. Han såg bara glimtar av Nagini när hon ringlade ut genom ytterdörren. Tom viftade en gång med handen och dörren stängde sig själv. Sedan somnade han utan så mycket som en tanke på vad som skulle hända under morgondagen.


	15. Hembesök

**Kapitel 15: Hembesök**

Han vaknade med ett brett flin på läpparna. Vissa skulle ta det här som ett vänligt leende, de hade fel. Det här var inget vänligt leende, det var ett hatiske leende. Ett förföriskt leende. Han stäckte på sig och drog en tröja över huvudet. Han fortsatte med det där förföriska leendet ända tills det knackade på dörren.

"Det är öppet", ropade han och dörren öppnades långsamt. Malcovich.

"Kan vi prata?"

"Jag är upptagen, kan vi ta det imorgon?" Tom snappade åt sig en bredd macka från kylen och såg hatiskt på Jason.

"Nej, det är viktigt." Han satte hakan i vädret och efter en stunds övervägande gav Tom med sig och nickade.

"Varför hjälper Andrew Johnson oss? Den illa parasiten kommer och förstör för oss och säger sedan att du har gett honom tillåtelse att vara där. Jag såg inget märke, sen när tar du emot hjälp från utomstående?"

Tom suckade och såg om möjligt ännu mer hatiskt på Jason. "Jag har mina skäl."

"Då skulle jag vilja höra de skälen?" Malcovich satte sig på en köksstol, men blev snabbt uppdragen igen.

"Vad ger dig rätt att ifrågasätta din Herres beslut?" Det var omöjligt att inte lägga till kylan i hans röst och Jason backade snabbt iväg ett par steg.

"I-Inget, Herre", stammade han fram och slängde sig ner på golvet vid Toms fötter. "Jag ber om ursäkt. Förlåt mig."

"Jag förlåter inte, och det trodde jag du visste", svarade Voldemort och drog fram en trollstav ur fickan.

"N-N-Natruligtvis inte, Herre." Han kysste fållen på Toms klädnad och backade en bit.

"Bra, då vill jag inte att det här upprepas." Malcovich var på väg att säga något, men Tom höll upp en hand och tystade honom. "Det är tur för dig att jag inte har tid med dig nu.  
Du kan gå, men bara den här gången."

Det behövde han inte säga två gånger. Dödsätaren framför honom försvann nästan innan Tom han tala till punkt.

Han suckade och fortsatte på sin macka och på bara ett par minuter var den uppäten. Han bestämde sig för att kolla upp hur det gick med Henriksson innan han åkte till Dumbledore. Han hade ändå inte tid där förrän klockan fyra. Nu ar klockan elva så han hade en god marginal att klara sig på. Det räckte om han var i Hogsmeade vid halv fyra. Det skulle bli ganska lagom att gå upp till skolan då. Han hade verkligen saknat den. Innan han hade flyttat till lägenheten var Hogwarts det enda stället han kallade hem. Barnhemmet hade inte varit något hem. Det hade varit mer som en tillflyktsort. Kanske inte världens bästa tillflyktsort, men ingen skulle komma på tanken att leta efter honom där i alla fall. Han hade inte ens sett skymten av barnhemmet sedan han lämnade det, och det var han väldigt glad för. Tänk att få slippa alla snorvalpar där i resten av livet. Det fanns visserligen barn kvar där, barn som han en gång hade bott tillsammans med. Amy Benson och Dennis Bishop bland annat. De hade varit flera år yngre än honom och hade inte blivit myndiga än. Tom tyckte nästan synd om dem, men bara nästan. De var ju bara mugglare.

Han transfererade sig till Cygnus för en gångs skull och den här gången brydde han sig inte om att knacka. Det som förvånade honom när han kom in var hur övergivet huset verkade vara, som om ingen hade bott där på flera månader, eller kanske år.

"Hallå. Är det någon här?!" När han inte fick något svar transfererade han sig till Abraxas istället. Kanske var Cygnus där. Han letade igenom hela huset och precis när han var på väg att ge upp öppnades ytterdörren och ingen annan än Simon kom in.

"Var är alla?"

"Vet inte. Jag kom precis. Hade tänkt hämta Joachim, men han verkar inte vara här, vilket är märkligt för jag bad honom att stanna."

"Varför är du så irriterade?" Frågan verkade chocka Simon för han såg väldigt förvånad ut och det tog ett tag innan han återfick talförmågan.

"Jag vet faktiskt inte. Jag bara är det", svarade han och log.

"Jag föreslår att du suddar ut flinet ur ansiktet och hjälper mig ta reda på var alla är." Simons leende försvann omedelbart ut till ett irriterat flin istället.

"Som min Herre önskar."

De letade igenom hela huset utan att finna så mycket som en ledtråd och träffades igen i hallen.

"Märkligt", sa Simon och suckade.

"Mycket", instämde Tom tyst och nickade.

"Kan du inte typ, jag vet inte, kalla på dem eller något?" Tom slog sig för pannan och förbannade sig själv för att han inte hade tänkt på det tidigare. Naturligtvis kunde han kalla på dem, det var inte så svårt.

"Ge mig din vänsterarm." Simon såg förvånat på si herre, men gjorde som han blev tillsagd.

Tom tryckte pekfingret på märket som fanns på underarmen och Simon grimaserade illa. Bara sekunden senare tog han bort fingret och inväntade Abraxas. Det hade varit onödigt att kalla på alla när det bar var Abraxas han behövde prata med.

Kanske tio minuter senare dök han i alla fall upp med ett brett flin på läpparna.

"Var har du varit?"

"Jag har planerat mitt bröllop. Som du kanske minns är det på lördag och jag ville veta vad som stod på menyn. Hur länge har du tänkt stanna?" Tom ryckte på axlarna och tecknade åt Simon att lämna rummet, varpå denne gjorde det.

"Hur går det med Henriksson?"

"Det går bra. Om jag får säga det själv så har Andrew varit till stor hjälp. Nu går det framåt istället."

"Det är bra. Gör mig en tjänst och håll ett öga på honom åt mig. Visserligen har jag Nagini som gör det också, men ett par extra ögon skulle vara till stor hjälp. Jag funderar på att inviga honom, men jag har inte riktigt bestämt mig än. Vad tycker du?" Det syntes tydligt att Abraxas inte hade väntat sig att Tom skulle fråga om hans åsikt. Inte för att han brukade bry sig om vad andra tyckte, utan för att han inte brukade fråga.

"Jag vet inte. Jag antar att det är en bra idé. Då skulle han inte skvallra i alla fall."

"Skvallrar han nu, menar du?"

"Nej, nej inte alls, jag menar bara att det skulle bli svårare för honom att göra det om han ville. Ni skulle utan tvekan ha mer kontroll över hans privatliv då." Tom nickade instämmande och log. Något som förvånade Abraxas väldigt mycket.

"Vad är det?" Leendet utbyttes nästan genast till irriterad min.

"Det är bara det at jag har inte sett dig le på det viset sedan vi gick på Hogwarts. Inte sedan femte året kanske. Och även då var det sällan. Kommer du ihåg det?"

"Ja, det kommer jag ihåg. Det skulle vara bortkastat om jag inte kom ihåg det." Tom kollade snabbt på klockan och ägnade den ingen större eftertanke. Bara sekunden senare kollade han på den igen och upptäckte till sin fasa att den var kvart i fyra. Han transfererade sig snabbt till Hogsmeade och småsprang sedan upp till skolan. Det var inte så långt och Tom var glad över att det inte var någon snö ute för tillfället.

Väl uppe vid skolan saktade han ner och blev ganska snart mött av den nuvarande skogvaktaren Rubeus Hagrid. Tom hatade verkligen honom och han visste att Hagrid tyckte samma sak. Det var ju trots allt Toms fel att han blev relegerad från skolan. Hade det inte varit för Dumbledore så hade han förmodligen varit död nu. Inte för att det hade gjort Tom något, men i alla fall. Hagrid tog med honom till rektorns kontor och lämnade sedan Tom till sitt öde. Det tog inte många minuter innan Albus Dumbledores ljuva stämma sa till honom att stiga på. Artig som han var gjorde han som han blev tillsagd och hälsade artigt på rektorn. Tom insåg snart att han inte skulle få jobbet. Dumbledore hade aldrig gillat honom och litade inte på honom för ett ögonblick. Men Tom skulle i så fall se till att ingen annan heller skulle ha jobbet. Inte under en längre tidsperiod i alla fall.

"Slå dig ner." Dumbledore gav honom ett inbjudande och Tom satte sig på stolen mittemot honom. Den var väl kanske inte hård i säg, men Tom satt trots det som på nålar hela tiden.

De satt och pratade i flera timmar och Tom insåg att det här förmodligen var den längsta anställningsintervjun i världshistorien. Eller kanske inte längst, men lång var den i alla fall.

"Jag är ledsen Tom, men jag kan inte ge dig jobbet. Bland annat därför att jag tycker som Dippet att du är för ung och därför att jag inte vet om jag kan lita på dig. Kanske får du ett jobb på ministeriet eller på någon annan skola." Tom kände för ett ögonblick hur ögonen blixtrade rött och märkte på en gång att Dumbledore måste ha sett det.  
Efter lite motargument blev Tom tvungen att ge med sig och tackade och försvann sedan fort ut genom dörren.

Han försvann snabbt från skolområdet och transfererade sig till lägenheten där han slog handen i bordet . Ugglan Barny flaxade skrämt och hoade upprört från buren som för tillfället stod på byrålådan i hörnet. Tom öppnade buren och släppte ut honom och han flög lättat ut genom det öppna fönstret. Voldemort slängde sig på sängen och stönade högt och irriterat.

Han hade nästan somnat när det knackade på dörren. Tom reste sig tyst upp och gick för att öppna.

"Vem är det?" ropade han innan han öppnade. När han inte fick något svar öppnade han långsamt dörren. Utanför stod Cygnus och ingen mindre än Druella.

"Vad vill ni?" Det var inte Toms mening att låta sur, men det var väl för att han inte hade fått jobbet.

"Vi behöver din hjälp", svarade Cygnus tyst och Tom släppte motvilligt in dem.

"Vad vill ni?" frågade han igen när de satt samlade vid köksbordet.

"Vi behöver din hjälp", upprepade Cygnus.

"Jag hörde det, men vad vill ni ha hjälp med?"

"Jo, det är så här…", började Cygnus men Druella tystade honom med en sur blick.

Hon harklade sig och började berätta.


	16. Problem

**Kapitel 16: Problem**

"Jo, så här är det. Vi har precis förlorat vårt ofödda barn som vi hade längtat efter sedan vi fick reda på det för ett par veckor sedan och detta är jag mycket väl medveten om att du vet, men jag måste få säga det annars leder det här ingen vart." Cygnus suckade i bakgrunden. Han verkade ha tröttnat på att höra den här historien och tydligen hade han inte sett fram emot det här barnet lika mycket som Druella. "Vi har fått reda på att någon kan ha tagit bort barnet eller på något sätt påverkat mitt missfall och nu behöver vi din hjälp att lista ut vem det är." Druella drog efter andan och såg bedjande på Tom som satt stelt på stolen och nickade sakta.  
"Jag skulle vilja tala med Cygnus i enrum innan jag beslutar mig för någonting", sa Tom och Druella reste sig surt upp och lämnade omedelbart rummet.

"Tala om för mig vad det egentligen är som händer. Jag vet att det inte är det här det handlar om." Voldemort reste sig upp och det var svårt att inte lägga märke till befallningen i tonläget.

"Faktum är att vi har misstankar kring Henriksson. Jag bryr mig inte särskilt mycket om barnet, då jag tycker det är för tidigt att skaffa det." Tom lyste upp vid nämnandet av Henrikssons namn, men tonade genast ner glädjen när han märkte att det inte var särskilt glada nyheter Cygnus kom med.

"Jag lyssnar", svarade Tom med en lätt ryckning på axlarna, som om han egentligen inte brydde sig fastän han faktiskt gjorde det, men det ville han inte visa öppet för Cygnus. Kanske möjligtvis för Abraxas, men aldrig för Cygnus.

"Som du säkert vet har vi inte fått någon som helst information om var han kan befinna sig. Vi har hela tiden utgått från att han inte använder magi, men det kan finnas en annan lösning till problemet." Han gjorde en kort paus för att se om Tom hade något att tillägga, men när han inte fick något svar fortsatte han snabbt: "Det kan vara så att han faktiskt är död." Han svalde hårt när Toms ögon blixtrade röda och Cygnus lät blicken falla sakta mot golvet.

"Efter allt arbete vi har lagt ner på det här, efter allt arbete så kommer du och säger att han är död", skakade Tom och reste sig upp så fort att stolen föll i golvet med ett brak.

"Nej, nej naturligtvis inte. Jag har inte sagt att han är det. Vad jag menar är att han _kan _vara död. Det är oförutsedda komplikationer som vi inte har räknat med, men som jag tycker att vi borde ta med i beräkningarna. Jag har suttit och funderat på det gag in och dag ut och inte kommit på någon bättre lösning än den här. Jag säger inte att han är död. Absolut inte, för jag hoppas precis som du att vi kan hitta honom levande. Kanske inte vid sitt sinnesfulla bruk men ändå vid liv och det är alltid någonting." Cygnus slappnade av när han såg att Tom också gjorde det.

"Jag vill ha reda på var Adam Henriksson befinner sig, och jag vill veta det nu. Jag är upptagen som det är utan att leta efter en potentiell mördare. Jag struntar fullständigt i dina och Druellas problem just nu. Se bara till att göra vad du är tillsagd."

"Men…" det var ett ynkligt svar till och med för att vara från Cygnus, men nu hade Tom varken tid eller lust med sådana problem.

"Inga men. Jag försöker få privata saker gjorda, men hur tror du det går när jag blir störd hela tiden. Ta din fru med dig och visa dig inte här igen om jag inte kallar på dig."

"Men…"

"GÅ!" Cygnus hoppade till, bugade snabbt och försvann ut ur lägenheten innan Tom han så mycket som blinka.

Tom reste snabbt på stolen han hade vält omkull och satte sig på den. Han kände sig svimfärdig. Tänk om Cygnus hade rätt. Tänk om Henriksson faktiskt var död. Då skulle alla hans planer vara förgäves. Kanske inte Horrokruxerna i och för sig, men allt annat han hade jobbat för så länge. Det skulle bli miljoner gånger svårare att ta över ministeriet och ännu svårare att ta över Hogwarts. Just nu ville han bara tillbaka till Hemligheternas kammare. Tillbaka dit och tänka över allt som hade hänt. Han visste att det var omöjligt att komma tillbaka till den platsen igen, men han kunde inte låta bli att drömma om det. Den enda plats, eller en av de få i alla fall där det inte hade vistats några smutsskallar eller mugglare eller ynkar. Inte för att han hade något emot ynkar, men de var ganska värdelösa. De kunde inte använda magi trots att de hade kännedom om det. Kanske var vissa av de mycket duktiga i vissa ämnen, men oftast inte. Det var mest smutsskallar han hatade. De tog sig in i den magiska världen utan att han någon som helst koppling till den. Han höll helt med Salazar Slytherin på den punkten. Bara renblodiga häxor och trollkarlar skulle tilldelas privilegiet att använda magi. Han slängde sig på sängen och på bara ett par ögonblick hade han somnat.

Han vaknade nästa dag av att solen sken honom i ögonen och han muttrade lågt innan han klev upp, drog på sig en ny tröja och konstaterade att det kanske var dags att tvätta. Han rynkade på näsan åt detta faktum och såg på den nu rätt stora högen med smutsiga kläder mitt på golvet. Det var kanske inte särskilt välstädat och lite här och där kunde man hitta en mus eller liknande som Nagini hade släpat med sig hem efter en lyckad jaktkväll. Hon var visserligen tvungen att hålla sig gömd, men det var ingenting som verkade bekymra henne särskilt mycket.

"Renskrubba", mumlade han trött och kvävde en gäspning. Rummet började skura sig själv, men man visste aldrig hur länge det höll i sig. Ibland kunde hela lägenheten städas och ibland bara något hörn.

Han slängde i sig lite frukost och transfererade sig till Abraxas.

Det var tyst där. Nästan kusligt tyst, men Tom blev glatt förvånad när han hittade Barny på en av trästolarna i köket. Någon verkade ha haft vett att släppa n honom, och det var en utav de saker som gladde Tom idag. Den andra var att han hade ett till möte med Hepzibah Smith. Det andra och som han hoppades inte skulle vara förgäves. Han hade visserligen blivit inbjuden på lunch hos henne på lördag, men han hade varit tvungen att tacka nej på grund av bröllopet mellan Alice och Abraxas. Däremot hade han bokat in ett möte med henne på söndagen. Kanske skulle han ge Andrew märket så som flera hade föreslagit, men han kände sig fortfarande osäker.  
Köksdörren knarrade till och Tom vände sig snabbt om bara för att se Malcovich stå i dörren.

"Du vet, det är lättare att se om man tänder ett ljus", sa han och log ett snett leende.

"Jag ser alldeles utmärkt även utan ljus, tack så mycket", snäste han tillbaka och Jason log ännu bredare.

"Jag hörde att du var inbjuden på bröllopet på lördag. Får jag fråga varför?"

"För det första så har du inte med det att göra och för det andra har jag fortfarande inte kommit över vad du har gjort."

"Visst, jag tog livet av din patetiske kusin, men vad spelar det för roll? Jag menar, om han verkligen hade betytt så mycket för dig som du hela tiden sa att han gjorde så hade jag varit död vid det här laget." Tom var tyst och stirrade lamslaget på Malcovich. Kanske hade han rätt. Kanske hade han inte brytt sig det minsta om John egentligen. Kanske var det bara något som han var tvungen att göra.

"Gå", sa han lätt och Jasons leende förvandlades till ett hånleende innan han sakta lämnade rummet. "Kom ihåg att jag inte är färdig med dig än!" ropade han ut genom dörren och kunde höra hur stegen ute i hallen tystnade ett ögonblick bara för att sedan försvinna i en ryslig fart.

Han kollade på klockan. Halv två. Kanske var det dags att börja göra sig i ordning. Mötet eller träffen eller vad man nu kunde kalla det var vid tre och än så länge hade han aldrig varit vare sig tidig eller sen. Han kom alltid när han skulle. Som om han skulle ödsla tid på att komma en minut tidigare eller senare. Det var ett slöseri med tid. Han transfererade sig hem duschade och bytte om innan han transfererade sig vidare. Den här gången till en blomsteraffär. Han köpte en bukett orkidéer och transfererade sig igen. Det började nästan bli tjatigt att transferera sig nu för tiden. Det var allt man gjorde nu för tiden. Tom var lite orolig över att bli fet, men det hade hittills aldrig varit något problem. Kanske fick han motion när han duellerade så som han älskade att göra. Det var jobbigt bara det och vem vet vad han skulle komma med i framtiden. Han såg på klockan. Tio i två. Han bestämde sig för att stanna ett par kvarter bort och gå sista biten. Då skulle det verka lite mer normalt och inte som om han hade saker att göra dagarna i ända, vilket han egentligen hade. Precis klockan två knackade han på dörren och husalfen Hokey öppnade än en gång dörren. Den här gången med ett lite mer dämpat ansiktsuttryck.

"Jag skulle träffa miss Hepzibah", sa Tom sakligt och Hokey visade in Tom i det som fortfarande föreföll vara ett vardagsrum. Han hade aldrig riktigt insett om det var det eller inte. Han blev ombedd att slå sig ner så skulle hon komma om ett ögonblick.

Tom väntade i säkert tio minuter innan hon kom ner för trappan som ledde upp till vindsvåningen där hon hade sitt sovrum. Han var fortfarande lika ful som förut, men den här gången hade hon tonat ner färgerna en aning, men det var inte det som Tom reagerade på. På något sätt verkade hon vara lite för glad för att inte ha gjort särskilt mycket på morgonen. Hon vinglade till i dörröppningen och då insåg Tom vad det var som var felet med henne. Hon var full.


	17. Pratstunder

**Kapitel 17: Pratstunder**

Tom stod och betraktade henne i ett ögonblick innan han gick fram till henne och la en hand om hennes axlar och ledde henne tillbaka upp för trappan. Hon mumlade hela tiden osammanhängande och det enda Tom förstod av det var tredje tavlan till vänster. Han förstod det egentligen inte, men det var det enda han kunde urskilja av hennes oavbrutliga mumlande. Han ledde henne fram henne till sängen och bäddade ner henne innan han bad Hokey hämta ett glas vatten. Husalfen sprang genast iväg och kom tillbaka några minuter senare med ett stort glas vatten i handen. Tom tog det och hällde lite av det i Hepzibahs mun.

Han lämnade inte huset förrän sent på kvällen, när hon hade klarnat till lite och somnat. Hokey visade honom ut och tackade för hjälpen. Tom fnyste åt det, och sa ingenting utan transfererade sig istället tillbaka till Abraxas hus där han inte blev lite förvånad över att hitta Nagini slingrandes runt ett bordsben. Han suckade tyst för sig själv och ormen kom långsamt slingrande mot honom. Tom lyfte upp henne och la henne omkring axlarna så som han hade gjort så många gånger förut. Han visste att hon inte skulle skada honom och väste lågmält, men ändå lugnt till henne och han kände hur hon långsamt slappande av och slöt ögonen som om hon var på väg in i en sorts dvala. Tom visste att det var alltför tidigt för henne att gå i dvala nu. Mitten av augusti bara. Det var fortfarande sommar och hon behövde inte gå i ide än på ett par månader. Tom suckade igen och reste sig upp samtidigt som han försökte kväva en gäspning.

Han gick långsamt ut i köket där han hittade Joachim. Tydligen så hade Simon fått tag på honom i alla fall. Inte för att Tom brydde sig. Det gjorde han aldrig så varför skulle han göra det den här gången. Pojken gjorde en ansats att resa på sig, men Tom lyfte handen ett par decimeter och Joachim satte sig snällt ner igen.

"Du ska väl inte gå än. Jag som hoppades att vi kunde prata", sa Tom sarkastiskt och visste att Joachim var tvungen att stanna.

"Naturligtvis Herre", svarade Joachim förläget och såg ner i bordet.  
Voldemort satte sig på en stol mittemot den unga dödsätaren som fortfarande såg ner i bordet.

"Jag förmodar att du redan vet vad jag vill."  
Joachim nickade långsamt och fortsatte se ner i bordet.

"Bra. Hur längesedan är det du blev medlem i våran… grupp kanske man kan kalla det, Tycker du inte?"  
Återigen fick han bara en nick till svar. Nu började han bli irriterad.

"Se på mig!" röt han och Joachim ryckte till och såg upp. "Svara på min fråga." Hans röst var silkeslen lika fort igen och han såg hur dödsätaren framför honom ofrivilligt ryste till.

"Ungefär ett halvår sedan Herre", muttrade han till svar och såg ner i bordet igen.

"Bra. Nu ska vi tala om din kusin." Tom fick en nick till svar igen, men tänkte inte på det särskilt mycket på det.

"Jag har förstått att han är rätt stöddig och jag vill att du pratar med honom. Prata med honom och säg till honom att om han inte skärper sig fort så ska jag personligen se till att det är det sista han gör. Mitt tålamod börjar ta slut vet du. Han har två chanser kvar. TVÅ. Säg det till honom!" Joachim nickade och stirrade ner i bordet.

"Se på mig!" röt han igen och reste sig upp, gick fram till dödsätaren och drog upp honom ur stolen. "Du vet vad jag tycker om det här! Du vet lika väl som alla andra att jag inte tolererar brist på respekt och du gör det inte lättare för dig. Jag hoppas du vet det!" Joachim backade så långt han kunde och skakade av rädsla.

"Du borde straffas för det här och det är tur för dig att jag inte är på humör för det just nu. Han har två chanser kvar. Förstått?" Dödsätaren sjönk ner på knä vid Voldemorts fötter och mumlade ett hastigt ja och bad om ursäkt innan han försvann ut genom rummet.  
Tom drog ett djupt andetag och suckade innan han satte sig ner vid bordet igen med Nagini runt axlarna. Det kändes skönt att slippa tänka för en gångs skull.

Den här lugna stunden avbröts rätt så snabbt av att Abraxas kom infarande i köket med en väldig fart. Han stannade ett ögonblick och såg på Tom, men fortsatte nästan genast ut i den stora hallen istället. Tom följde efter honom och fick se hur Abraxas föräldrar stod där med ytterkapporna fortfarande på sig. Voldemort, artig som han var, bestämde sig för att gå fram och hälsa medan Abraxas for runt som en galning. Det var tydligt att han var stressad inför morgondagens stora händelse.

"Tom Riddle", sa Voldemort artigt och sträckte ut handen för att hälsa. "Trevligt att träffas."

"Ett sant nöje mr Riddle. Abraxas har pratat så mycket om dig", sa Malfoy senior och skakade hand med Tom.

"Jaså, det har han? Vad har han sagt?"

"Inget särskilt. Han har väl nämnt ditt namn i förbigående antar jag", sa en kvinna som Tom antog var Abraxas mamma.

"Åh, okej", mumlade Tom tyst för sig själv. "Ni vet möjligtvis inte varför Abraxas beter sig som han gör just nu? Jag tror aldrig jag har sett honom så här uppspelt i hela mitt liv."

"Det är väl giftermålet imorgon förmodar jag", muttrade hans mamma och fnyste.

"Det låter som om mrs Malfoy inte tycker om giftermålet, har jag rätt?"

"Inte alls. Jag ser fram emot det här bröllopet och är väldigt glad över att Abraxas tog sitt förnuft till fånga och bestämde sig för att gifta sig med Alice trots allt. Jag förmodar att ni hade något med det att göra, har jag rätt, mr Riddle?"

"Jag kan ha haft ett finger med i spelet ja, men det hela var Abraxas beslut och jag har inte tvingat honom till någonting om det är det mrs Malfoy syftar på."  
Abraxas mamma fnyste igen och gick sedan ut i köket, förmodligen för att ta något uppfriskande att dricka. Abraxas pappa följde snabbt efter henne och Tom bestämde sig för att nu kanske var en bra tid att prata med Abraxas själv.

Han hittade honom på sängen i sitt sovrum och hade det inte varit för att magen rörde sig upp och ner så skulle det ha sett ut som om han var död. Tom suckade och förbannade sig själv för att ha suckat igen. Det var inte likt honom, eller det brukade inte vara likt honom och han trodde att han hade gjort sig av med den fula ovanan för mycket länge sedan. Han satte sig på sängen bredvid Abraxas, som for upp med ett ryck.

"Förlåt", flinade Tom. "Det var inte meningen att skrämma dig."

"Snälla, gulliga, rara Tom, gör ALDRIG om det där igen. Du kan ju inte hålla på och skrämma livet ur mig dagen före min bröllopsdag. Vet du om allt är klart förresten? Så klart du inte vet, varför skulle du veta det? Glöm det, jag måste ner och se efter", hasplade Abraxas ur sig och reste sig upp.

"Snälla Abraxas, ta det lugnt. Allting är ordnat och du ska inte bekymra dig om det och jag vet att du vet det. Sätt dig ner istället."

"Tom, jag kan inte. Jag måste ner och se om allting är färdigt", fortsatte han och gick ut genom den vidöppna dörren.

"Abraxas. Som din herre befaller jag dig att komma tillbaka hit och prata med dig!" Den unge Malfoy gjorde helt om och satte sig ner på sängen igen.

"Vad önskar min Herre?"

"Vad jag önskar? Jag önskar att du tar det lugnt och andas lite. Kanske till och med försöker sova en aning innan bröllopet imorgon. Allting är färdigt. Jag trodde Alice familj tog hand om  
det. Kan du vara så vänlig och lugna ner dig", sa Tom skarpt och mot sin vilja lugnade Abraxas ner sig. "Du gifter dig imorgon och jag vill att du är utvilad då. Gå och lägg dig och sov så  
ska du se att allting ordnar sig."

"Men Henriksson då. Jag lovade dig att vi skulle hitta honom innan bröllopet och det har vi inte gjort. Jag är ledsen för det, Tom."

"Vad har du att vara ledsen över? Ingenting. Du har inte gjort något fel och jag har fler än du som jobbar med det för tillfället. Oroa dig inte. Om du absolut vill jobba med det så snabbt igen så ska jag se till att du får det när du kommer tillbaka från din bröllopsresa. Till dess ger jag dig ledigt. Jag kommer inte kalla på dig om det inte är absolut nödvändigt så att du kan spendera så mycket tid med Alice som det är möjligt. Nu, om du ursäktar mig ska jag gå ner och säga ett par ord till Alice också. Kom ihåg vad jag sa. Sov. Det är en order." Med ett nöjt leende på läpparna lämnade Tom en ursinnig Abraxas efter sig. Han skulle nog också ha varit arg om någon hade sagt samma sak till honom, men det kunde inte hjälpas. Ibland var det bra att var Mörkrets Herre helt enkelt.

Tom gick långsamt ner för trapporna och stannade i hallen. Han hade tänkt transferera sig till familjen Watkins direkt för att prata med Alice, men nu verkade det som om det inte behövdes. Han hörde hennes röst utifrån trädgården och gick med raska steg mot hennes röst.

Han hittade henne på en bänk nere vid sjön. Den låg spegelblank i månskenet och Tom insåg att det förmodligen var ganska sent. Han satte sig ner bredvid henne och stirrade upp mot stjärnorna så såg ut att glittra i den nattsvarta himlen.

"Vad gör du här, sir?" frågade Alice efter en stund utan att ta blicken från vattnet.

"Försäkrar mig om att du svarar ja på bröllopet imorgon", svarade Tom lugnt och såg på henne ett ögonblick. Visst var hon vacker, men han hade inga planer på någon flickvän och då var det bättre att hon gick till Abraxas istället."

"Ta det lugnt. Jag ska svara ja. Abraxas har varit väldigt vänlig mot mig den sista tiden. Har du någonting med det att göra sir?" Tom bara log till svar och Alice suckade tungt.

"Du skrek åt någon förut. Vem var det?" Tom synade henne uppifrån och ner och för ett ögonblick blixtrade ögonen röda.

"Mor och far. De tycker att vi borde ha både bröllopet och tillställningen hemma hos oss så som traditionen säger, men jag tycker det är mycket vackrare här."

"Jaså, var det inget annat. Jag började nästan bli lite orolig. Du verkar lugnare än Abraxas i alla fall. Han är ett nervvrak och bara pratade på i ett kör förut. Hans föräldrar blev smått tokiga på det."

"Så du gjorde en god gärning då och lugnade ner honom? Jo, visst det verkar ju väldigt likt dig, om du inte hade någonting att vinna på det förstås."

"Du roar mig Alice, vet du det? Att komma med sådana antydningar utan minsta bevis för det. Är det verkligen snällt?"

"Jadå sir. Det är så snällt så. Har jag fel kanske?" Alice såg hår på honom och Tom ryckte på axlarna i försvar.

"Nej, det kan jag inte påstå", svarade Tom med ett leende på läpparna."

"Jag trodde inte det heller. Får jag fråga vad det var ni vann på det?"

"Jag slapp huvudvärken ikväll och så behöver jag inte gräma mig om Abraxas skulle somna på tillställningen imorgon. Nu tycker jag att du också ska gå och lägga dig. Allting är omhändertaget och du måste vila. Du ska upp tidigt imorgon, vet du inte det?"

"Jo, jag vet det sir och jag hatar det. Jag avskyr att gå upp sent. Jag fattar inte att imorgon vid den hr tiden har jag en make."

Tom gäspade och de reste sig upp och gick långsamt tillbaka till huset. Voldemort såg till att Alice blev omhändertagen innan han själv transfererade sig tillbaka till sin lägenhet med Nagini i famnen.

Väl i lägenheten lät han henne slingra ner på golvet innan han klädde av sig och kröp ner i sängen. Imorgon skulle bli en lång dag.


	18. Bröllopet

**Kapitel 18: Bröllopet**

Klockan var halv åtta när Tom Riddle slog upp ögonen på lördagen. Det var en mycket speciell dag idag. Idag mumlade var dagen då Abraxas skulle gifta sig med sin kusin. Tom gnuggade ögonen och mumlade trött god morgon till Nagini, som för tillfället låg vi hans fötter. Han steg upp någorlunda fort, klädde av sig och gick och duschade. Det minsta han kunde göra för Abraxas var ju att komma till bröllopet ren.

En halvtimme senare slängde han på sig en klädnad och transfererade sig till Abraxas hus. Den stora herrgården var otroligt vacker och Alice och hennes familj hade verkligen gjort underverk med trädgården. Själva ceremonin skulle hållas nere vid sjön, som för tillfället glittrade spegelblankt i morgonljuset. Tom ryckte lätt på axlarna och gick uppför den nu blombeklädda trappuppgången och öppnade dörren. Nog för att trädgården hade varit fin, men Voldemort kunde inte låta bli att dra efter andan när han kom in. Det var lönlöst att bara försöka motstå skönheten i rummet. Det glittrade i guldgult och det fanns förmodligen inte en enda smutsfläck i hela rummet, och nu var det ändå bara hallen han hade sett. Han gick vidare in i köket, men blev snart utkastad av ett gäng husalfer. Tom fnyste åt dem, men gick därifrån och vidare upp till Abraxas egna rum. Han satt på en stol och stirrade in i spegeln som satt på väggen. Han reste sig omedelbart när Tom dök upp bakom honom och vände sig snabbt om.

"Tack", sa han med ett leende på läpparna.

"Vad tackar du för?" undrade Tom och satte sig på sängen, som stod i mitten av rummet.

"För att du gav mig den här chansen. Om du inte hade pratat med Alice så hade jag aldrig fått veta att hon tyckte om mig och hon hade aldrig fått veta att jag tyckte om henne. Jag är väldigt tacksam för det och jag vet inte vad jag skulle göra utan dig." Abraxas satte sig bredvid Tom och de såg på varandra ett ögonblick innan Tom reste sig igen. Brudgummen gjorde en ansats att resa sig och följe efter, men Tom hindrade honom med en lätt sväng med handen.

"Jag kommer tillbaka senare. Jag bara prata ett par ord med Alice familj och Andrew och sen så kommer jag tillbaka. Jag lovar dig att jag är tillbaka vid ceremonin." Tom försvann genom dörren innan han hade talat till punkt och transfererade sig till familjen Watkins.

Han möttes av en inte allför stressad mr Watkins som såg på honom ett ögonblick innan han försvann ut genom köksdörren. Tom följde efter.

"Stressad?" frågade Tom roat trots att han redan visste svaret.

"En aning, sir. En aning."

"Var är Alice?"

"Uppe på sitt rum", svarade mr Watkins innan han försvann ut genom en annan dörr.  
Tom suckade och gick långsamt upp för trappan och stannade utanför Alice rum. Han knackade sakta på dörren och öppnade innan han hade fått något svar. Hon satt, som Abraxas, också vid en spegel. Tom kunde se att hon nyligen gråtit och gick fram till henne. Hon reste sig sakta upp och neg graciöst. Tom skakade på huvudet och suckade.

"Ja, jag ska svara ja. Nej, jag ska inte säga att du tvingade mig in i det här och jag tänker låtsas vara lycklig. Var det allt?" Tom log åt hennes utfall och nickade.

"Jag vill bara vara säker, det vet du. Se bara till att han får en son. Det är allt jag begär."

"Jag hatar dig, vet du det? Du är den lägsta…, vidrigaste personen jag någonsin har träffat." Hon spottade på golvet.

"Jag vill dig bara ditt bästa."

"Det gör du inte alls. Du vill bara få din vilja igenom. Jag ska lyda, det lovar jag. Kan du gå nu, jag ska byta om." Först då märkte Tom att hon fortfarande stod i pyjamas och lämnade sakta rummet. Tom suckade igen och transfererade sig till nästa ställe. Nämligen Andrew. Han hade bestämt sig. Skulle han hjälpa dem, var det lika bra att han faktiskt var en av dem, som Jason hade sagt.

Han landade i närheten av en liten by. Tom visste inte riktigt var det var någonstans, men med tanke på hur det såg ut så måste det vara någonstans på Irland. Det hade aldrig varit svårt för honom att hitta en person om han verkligen ville det, bortsett från Henriksson då, och det var ganska bra i stunder som dessa. Han knackade på dörren till ett av de få husen som fanns i närheten. Ett par minuter senare öppnades dörren av en medelålders kvinna. Tom trodde det var Andrews fru, eller kanske hans syster. Det var svårt att avgöra. Hon  
släppte in honom och ropade på Andrew som kom in från ett av de andra rummen.

"Jaså, du stod inte ut att vara utan mig ett par dagar, va?" retades han och hälsade artigt.

"Jo då, det är lugnt, men jag hade ett brådskande ärende." Tom log inte tillbaka

"Kan det inte vänta? Jag är lite upptagen."

"Tyvärr inte. Kan du ta dig till mig imorgon?"

"Beror på vad ärendet gäller", svarade Andrew nonchalant.

"Jag vill att du blir en av oss. Det skulle hjälpa en hel del om jag kunde få kontakt med dig närhelst jag vill."

"Jaså, det vill du? Du är säker på att det inte är för att du inte litar på mig och att du vill ha koll på vad jag gör?" Andrews leende hade bleknat. Lord Voldemort var inte särskilt bra på att acceptera ett nej, det visste han.

"Det också, men det behöver vi inte bry oss om för tillfället. Kan jag lita på dig?" Tom sträckte fram handen och Andrew kände på sig att han inte skulle sluta särskilt lyckligt för honom om han inte accepterade nu.

"Tom, jag vet inte. Det är inte lite du begär av mig." Toms ögon blixtrade röda och Andrew tog ett steg tillbaka.

"Det är okej. Jag är inte omöjlig. Jag kommer tillbaka ikväll, se till att ha bestämt dig till dess."

"Vilken tid?"

"Jag får se. Beror på bröllopet. Vi ses senare." Andrew svalde hårt och Tom transfererade sig därifrån.

Klockan hade hunnit bli elva, så Tom var hemma och bytte om till något mer anständigt att ha på sig under bröllopet. Klockan halv tolv transfererade han sig tillbaka till bröllopsplatsen. Folk skyndade fram överallt och det var nära att Voldemort snubblade flera gånger på grund av alla människor. Han gick in och upp till Abraxas rum där han hittade brudgummen och, till sin stora förvåning, även Cygnus. Båda hälsade artigt på honom och han nickade tillbaka.

"Hur gick det hos Andrew?" Malfoy såg på honom med ett leende.

"Jag vet inte riktigt. Jag erbjöd honom en plats bland dödsätarna, men han verkade väldigt osäker." Tom ryckte på axlarna och satte sig på en stol.

"Kan det bero på att han vet att du inte är särskilt bra på ordet nej och förmodligen dödare honom sekunden efter han vägrar?" utbrast Cygnus med ett flin. Det var första gången Tom hade hört honom prata sedan incidenten hemma hos honom, när han hade sagt att kanske var död och att det var därför de inte hittade honom.

"Det kan ha något med det att göra, ja", medgav Tom med en suck. "Jag vill ju bara hjälpa honom."

"Jag tror inte att han ser det som hjälp." Abraxas såg sig i spegeln en gång till.

Klockan blev allt mer och när klockan var halv ett gjorde Cygnus Tom sällskap ner till sjön. Flera gäster hade redan kommit och stod nu och diskuterade livligt om dagens händelse. Tom ryckte till sig Cygnus, som såg på honom med förvåning i blicken.

"Jag vill att du ska ta med dig en sak till mötet imorgon", viskade Tom nästan ohörbart och Cygnus nickade diskret. "Om jag ber om det så vill jag att du tar med dig en mugglare." Cygnus höjde på ögonbrynen av förvåning men nickade igen.

"Får jag fråga varför?" mumlade han och såg ner i marken.

"Om vi har tur blir Andrew en av oss imorgon och vi måste ju ha ett litet inträdesprov, eller hur?

"Självklart. Det har vi ju haft för alla andra."

"Bra. Då litar jag på att du gör som jag säger. Jag skickar en uggla senare ikväll och meddelar om vi behöver en eller inte. En sak till. Den här gången skulle det underlätta om du tog med dig honom levande. Förstår du?"

"Självfallet, herre." Tom nickade och de intog sina platser. Paret bakom dem klagade högljutt över att deras söner inte kunde komma på bröllopet och att de tyckte det blev för kort varsel. Det hade inte gjort något om de hade väntat ett par månader.

Till slut blev klockan ett och alla tystnade. Tom reste sig upp och log ett av sina sällsynta leenden när bruden visade sig. Hon var väldigt vacker, men inte iklädd vitt som många hade trött att hon skulle vara. Istället kom hon med en vinröd klänning utan slöja. Många runtom dem grät av lycka. Ytterligare en renblodig som fört blodet vidare genom att gifta sig med en annan renblodig. Ytterligare en gång hade Tom lyckats få som han ville.

Ceremonin pågick utan några missöden och det var inte långt senare båda hade sagt ja. Applåder bröt ut och de som inte hade gråtit förut, grät nu hejdlöst och hurrade. Till och med Cygnus hade fällt några tysta tårar, men hade genast torkat bort dem när Voldemort hade sett på honom med en hotfull blick. Tom var en av de få som inte grät.

En halvtimme senare stod Tom inne i hallen och pratade lågmält med Cygnus om morgondagens händelse. Inte för att han avslöjade särskilt mycket för sin kamrat, men det var skönt att ha någon att prata med. Abraxas dök upp igen ett par minuter senare och log från öra till öra. Cygnus mumlade ett tyst grattis och försvann sedan utan ett ord. Båda två stod där utan att ha något att säga. Det hade varit bestämt länge att Tom inte skulle vara med på festen efteråt och nu hade han ju faktiskt en anledning att ge sig iväg. Visserligen så var det inte dags att ge sig av dit än, så han bestämde sig för att stanna. I alla fall en liten stund. Abraxas tackade så hemskt mycket när Voldemort sa att han stannade och Tom blev ännu mer förvånad när han fick reda på att han var inberäknad bland gästerna.

"Ja, men man vet ju aldrig med dig. I ena stunden stannar du och andra inte. Sedan kan du helt plötsligt ända dig igen och stanna fastän du har sagt nyss att du inte ska göra det. Har jag någonsin sagt att du är knäpp?" skrattade Abraxas och slog till Tom lätt på armen.

"Det kan vara så att jag har lite svårt att bestämma mig ibland, men jag är inte knäpp och det vet du." Tom hade blivit gravallvarlig.

"Okej, okej. Det var ett skämt. Jösses."

Tom hade precis ätit och klockan hade på något vis hunnit bli sju. Han hade ingen aning om hur, för när han hade kollat på klockan senast hade den bara varit fyra och det hade verkat som om det var för bara ett par minuter sedan. Han gratulerade Abraxas och Alice ytterligare en gång innan han tackade för sig och transfererade sig hem till Andrew. Sju var en lagom det att komma. Det var kväll och Tom hade sagt att han skulle komma på kvällen. Han landade på samma ställe som förut och började gå mot Andrews hus igen.


	19. Oväntade händelser

**Kapitel 19: Oväntade händelser**

Han knackade hårt på dörren och även den här gången öppnades den av en kvinna.

"Andrew är inte hemma. Vem ska jag hälsa ifrån?" Tom log och knuffade henne åt sidan.

"Ljug inte för mig", väste han ilsket, gick in och smällde igen dörren efter sig. "Jag vet att han är hemma. Jag vet också att han inte bad dig att ljuga och därför undrar jag varför du gör det?"

"Jag ljuger därför att jag inte tycker om dig. Du tar min bror från mig utan minsta anledning. Andrew har aldrig gjort något fel i hela sitt liv."

"Man måste ju börja någon gång", flinade Tom och gick mot vad som verkade vara vardagsrummet. Det var i alla fall vad det hade sett ut att vara sist han var här. Andrew satt bakom något som såg ut som en dator. Det var i alla fall vad Tom tyckte det såg ut som.

"Vad gör du?" Johnson flög upp med ett ryck.

"Snälla Tom, gör aldrig om det där. Vill du skrämma livet ur mig, eller?" Tom hånlog.

"Jag vet inte. Jag har inte bestämt mig än. Frågan är: Har du?" Andrew svalde hårt och nickade. "Bra, säg inget än för du kan fortfarande ändra dig. Jag ska inte hindra dig, men jag tror du vet vad som händer med de flesta som säger nej. Först måste vi diskutera morgondagen." Han pausade och Andrew nickade igen. "Jag brukar ha ett litet inträdesprov, vilket jag inte har några tvivel om att du klarar. Om dina meriter stämmer, förstås. Du ska bara döda en mugglare. Inga krusiduller. Med den dödliga förbannelsen då. Det måste du veta att jag accepterar inget annat. Inte i min närhet. Om jag skulle skicka iväg dig och döda någon får du naturligtvis döda personen på vilket sätt du känner för."

"Så OM jag bestämmer mig för att gå med dig, så måste jag döda imorgon?"

"Ja", medgav Tom med en axelryckning. "

"Vad gör du om jag säger nej?" Tom förvånades över att han ens vågade fråga, men tvingade fram ett litet skratt. Människan var den första som någonsin hade frågat honom om det, och skulle förmodligen bli den sista också.

"Jag vet inte riktigt. Torterar din syster, kanske", fnyste Voldemort med ett hånleende på läpparna.

"Då är det tur för henne att jag accepterar."

"Bra val. Då har jag bara en fråga kvar. Vad skulle du göra om jag torterade din syster?" Andrew stelnade till, men slappnade sakta av.

"Det vet jag inte."

"Tur för dig att jag vet då. Du skulle skrika oupphörligt och gråta. Be mig att sluta och om jag inte hade gjort det, så skulle du ändra dig och acceptera mitt erbjudande."

"Jag kunde inte vinna på det, eller hur?"

"Nej, det kan jag inte påstå. Du valde den enkla vägen. Har du någonsin utfört den dödliga förbannelsen?" frågade Tom och log lätt.

"Ett par gånger, men det har varit olyckor. Eller ja, kanske inte olyckor för jag har vetat vad jag har gjort, men jag har nog aldrig velat skada dem. Inte på riktigt i alla fall."

"Det spelar ingen roll om du vill det eller inte. Så länge du gör det är allting bra."

"Får jag fråga dig en sak?" Tom nickade förvånat. "Har du någonsin dödat någon?"

"Om jag har dödat någon? Självklart. Jag dödade min pappa för tre år sedan och efter det har tappat räkningen. Ta det lugnt. Du behöver bara döda en mugglare imorgon och jag lovar dig att han kommer vara fullt utmattad när vi är klara med honom. Du får se imorgon. Vill du vara med på hela mötet så lovar jag att du får det också, men du behöver inte känna dig tvingad."

"Jag är gärna med på hela mötet. Det kan ju vara intressant."

"Intressant? Jag tror inte att jag har hört någon beskriva mötena med det ordet förut. "

Tom försvann därifrån efter ytterligare ett par minuter och transfererade sig till sin lägenhet. Han tvärstannade innanför dörren. Han hade för vana att inte transferera sig direkt in i lägenheten längre. Nu gjorde han det bara om han inte hade något annat val. Den var helt upp och nedvänd. Ungefär som den där gången med Jack Smith för några veckor sedan. Han kallade på Jonas, som dök upp bara sekunden senare.

"Min Herre kallade", mumlade han och sjönk ner på knä.

"Ta reda på vem som gjorde det här", röt han och Jonas ryggade tillbaka av skräck.

"Självfallet, Herre." Jonas försvann utan att säga något mer.

Voldemort mumlade en formel och rummet började långsamt städa sig själv. Han insåg att bröllopsfesten förmodligen var över nu och bestämde sig för att transferera sig dit.

Han dök upp där ett par minuter senare, när han hade slängt i sig en smörgås och bytt kläder.  
Han hann inte mer än stanna där innan han blev överfallen av både Abraxas och Alice föräldrar. Något hade gått helt fel. Alice mamma skrek åt honom på franska och Abraxas föräldrar skrek båda två åt honom. Alice pappa var den enda med vett nog att hålla tyst.

"Vad är det som har hänt?" Tom hade sina aningar, men han behövde ändå vara helt säker innan han drog några förhastade slutsatser.

"Vad som är fel?! Vad som är fel?! Du tvingade Alice att gifta sig med Abraxas och sa till honom att det var vad hon ville. Det är vad som är fel", skrek Abraxas pappa och Tom kände att det var nära att han blev tillslagen.

"Har Alice sagt det?"

"Ja, strax efter att du stack. Jag har inte sett vare sig Abraxas eller Alice efter det. Nu ska du gå och prata med de båda och säga att det här är ett missförstånd", sa Abraxas mamma något lugnare än sin man.

"Jag ska gå och prata med dem, men jag tänker inte säga till dem att det var något missförstånd, för det är det inte och jag tänker inte ljuga." Tom lämnade dem bakom sig och sprang snabbt upp för trappan och in på Abraxas rum. Han låg på sängen, med huvudet vänt mot fönstret. Han vände sig om när Tom öppnade dörren och Tom såg att han hade gråtit.

"Du ljög för mig", sa Malfoy och ögonen fylldes av tårar igen.

"Jag ville bara göra dig lycklig. Du tyckte ju om henne och om jag inte hade ljugit för henne så hade inte du varit lycklig."

"Tror du på det själv?" frågade Abraxas med en axelryckning.

"Ja, det gör jag. Försöka sova lite, jag ska gå och prata med Alice." Dödsätaren nickade och la sig ner igen.  
Tom stegade ut ur rummet och stötta turligt nog ihop med Alice pappa.

"Var är Alice?" frågade han.

"I gästrummet", svarade han och Tom styrde stegen mot gästrummet.  
Han hittade även henne gråtandes på sängen och Voldemort smällde igen dörren hårt efter sig.

"Jag trodde du skulle komma", muttrade hon tyst. "Jag är ledsen, men jag kunde inte. Det blev för svårt."

"Du är ledsen? Jag ska nog visa dig något att vara ledsen över. Du har förstört allting. Jag varnade sig för vad som skulle hända, gjorde jag inte?" Hans röst vibrerade av raseri och det var nära att han skrek.

Dörren öppnades bakom dem och Alice pappa kom in med ett bistert ansiktsuttryck som förvandlades i rädsla när han såg Tom.

"Vad gör du?"

"Visar din dotter vad som händer när man ljuger för mig." Han plockade fram trollstaven och riktade den mot Alice.

"Snälla Tom, nej", vädjade mr Watkins.

"Du vet lika väl som jag att jag inte tolererar olydnad, och olydnad måste straffas." Han hånlog och vände sig mot Alice. "Crucio!" Alice skrek. Ögonen spärrades upp och hon föll ner på golvet och vred sig i plågor. Tom visste hur det kändes. Som om hela kroppen brann, som om vartenda ben i hela kroppen bröts av och läkte igen. Plågorna var outhärdliga, det visste han av tidigare erfarenhet.

Han avbröt förbannelsen efter ett par minuter och Alice låg gråtande på golvet och kippade efter luft.

"Jag ska inte be dig att be om ursäkt, men det var väldigt dumdristigt. Ett misstag till och jag lova dig att jag inte kommer vara lika barmhärtig. Tänk på det." Med de orden lämnade han rummet.


	20. Bekännelser

**Kapitel 20: Bekännelser**

Han transfererade sig till lägenheten och var så trött att han inte brydde sig om att låsa upp, utan transfererade sig direkt in. Han var fortfarande sur på Alice, men vad kunde han göra åt det? Inget. Inte just nu i alla fall. Visserligen kunde han kasta en glömskeförtrollning över Abraxas och få honom att glömma det hon berättade, men det var inte säkert. Glömskeförtrollningar var inte hans starka sida. Han använde dem inte särskilt ofta eftersom det var lättare att döda de som fått reda på något de inte skulle veta. Då hade man tagit hand om problemet permanent. Han insåg att han hade lovat att meddela Cygnus om han skulle ha med sig en mugglare imorgon kväll, och så behövde han prata med Jonas om inbrottet. Klockan var nästan åtta och han undrade om han skulle hinna med allt av det. Han behövde sova också. Det var länge sedan han hade sovit en hel natt nu. Nagini hade varit så sur på honom att hon oftast hade väckt honom mitt i natten och då hade han haft svårt att somna om. Han bestämde sig för att åka till Cygnus först och drog åt sig ett äpple innan han transfererade sig.

Han knackade på dörren och gick in. Han förväntade sig inte att någon skulle öppna, för det var ovanligt. Alla som kände Cygnus och Druella visste att man knackade och gick in. Då kom det ofta inte in någon främling. Inte om de inte hade blivit inbjudna i alla fall.  
Han gick genom köket in i vardagsrummet där han hittade Druella sitta och läsa en bok. Han blev frestad att fråga vilken bok det var, men insåg att det inte skulle vara passade i det här sammanhanget.

"Hej", sa han och Druella såg upp för ett flyktigt ögonblick och mumlade ett tyst hej innan hon återgick till boken. "Var är Cygnus?" Hon nickade in mot sovrummet och Tom suckade. Han styrde stegen mot sovrummet där han hittade den han letade efter utslagen på sängen.

"Sover du?" frågade han högt och Black stönade till och vände sig om. Voldemort muttrade något och gick fram och satte sig på sängen. Cygnus satte sig motvilligt upp och såg på Tom.

"Jag lyssnar", muttrade han och gnuggade sig i ögonen.

"Bra. Jag sa förut att jag behöver en mugglare och det vill jag fortfarande. Vi gör så här. Du hittar en medelålders mugglare och tar med dig honom till min lägenhet imorgon eftermiddag. Jag vill ha honom medvetslös, men inte torterad. Förstår du?"

"Jadå, jag förstår. Vilken tid?"

"Jag vet inte. Kom med honom runt fem. Är jag inte hemma kan du bara lämna honom där och se till att dörren är låst. Är den det så kommer han inte kunna rymma om han nu skulle vakna upp." Cygnus nickade.

"Så Andrew blir en av oss imorgon kväll?"

"Det är mycket möjligt ja", svarade Tom med en suck.

"Du vill inte ha honom ibland oss? Har jag rätt, Tom?"

"Ja, men vad har jag för val. Jag kan ju döda honom när vi har hittat Henriksson, eller hur?"

"Det är ju en möjlighet. Om det nu inte är så att han är död som jag sa." Cygnus la sig ner på rygg igen och suckade.

"Vad är det är för löjliga idéer du har fått för dig. Varför skulle han vara död?"

"Inte vet jag. Det var en tanke bara. OM han nu är död så måste du veta att jag inte har haft något med det att göra. Det vara som sagt bara en tanke . Jag menar, det måste ju finnas ett skäl till att vi inte hittar honom och det var det enda vettiga jag kunde komma på", medgav Cygnus och Tom reste sig upp. "Ska du gå redan?"

"Ja tyvärr. Jag måste prata med Jonas också. Någon har varit i min lägenhet och jag misstänker att personen letade efter samma sak som Jack Smith gjorde."

"Och du minns inte vem som hittade Samuel Smith, en viss pappa till vår kära Jack?" Cygnus fnyste förnärmat.

"Det är klart jag gör. Det var väldigt duktigt gjort av dig, men jag behöver se vad onas klarar av. Jag vet redan att du klarar det, så dig använder jag som trumfkort tills vidare. Om Jonas inte hittar honom lovar jag att du ska få göra det. Vi ses." Med de orden transfererade han sig till sig lägenhet igen. Frukten fortfarande orörd i fickan. Han slängde ett öga på klockan och transfererade sig till Jonas. Han blev inte lite förvånad när han fick reda på att han befann sig på Irland hos Andrew. Han knackade på dörren och steg in innan någon han öppna dörren. Han krockade nästan med Jonas som verkade vara på väg ut.

"Vad gör du här?" frågade Tom förvånat.

"Vad jag gör här? Vad gör _du_ här?" han betonade ordet du med förakt, men verkade på något sätt inte särskilt förvånad över att se honom där.

"Jag letar efter dig. Hur går det?"

"Med den där mannen?" Tom nickade. "Han är borta. Försvunnen. Puts väck. Går inte att hitta och tro mig, jag har försökt. Vem vet, det kanske var Henriksson." Voldemort tvingade fram ett litet skratt och såg på Jonas. Han visste att Jonas inte ljög. Han hade letat, men inte gjort några framsteg.

"Vet du? Jag börjar tro att alla i den här världen är omöjliga att spåra. Först Henriksson och nu den här mystiske mannen."

"Det kan ju ha varit en ren slump att det var ditt rum och dessutom kan det ha varit en mugglare, vilket gör att han är mycket svårare att hitta."

"Tro mig, hade han varit mugglare hade han hittats för länge sedan. De är inte särskilt duktiga på att gömma sig. Dessutom, hur många mugglare vänder upp och ner på en trollkarls lägenhet bara för att leta efter något som kanske inte ens finns. Vet du ens vad det var han letade efter? Nu började han bli lite irriterad. Kanske skulle han ge uppdraget till Cygnus i alla fall.

"Nej, men jag jobbar på det. Har du något som skulle vara av värde?" Tom såg ner på ringen han hade tagit för så länge sedan. Det var när hans pappa och morbror fortfarande hade levt, fast egentligen levde de ju inte när han tog ringen. Inte hans pappa åtminstone.

"Bara den här ringen, och ett diadem."

"Okej, vad är det för grejer då och varför är de viktiga?"

"Jag kan inte berätta vad det är för då skulle jag vara tvungen att döda dig, men jag kan ju berätta varför de är värdefulla. Du förstår diademet har tillhört Rowena Ravenclaw och ringen visar att jag är Slytherins arvtagare." Jonas satt förstummad och leendet på hans läppar hade suddats ut för länge sedan.

"Jag hörde att det var den där drummeln Hagrid som var Slytherins arvtagare."

"Var inte dum nu Jonas. Det är klart det inte var han, hur skull e han någonsin kunna vara det. Den där idioten kan ju ingenting. Nej, det var jag, men när Dumbledore började ana något var jag ju tvungen att sopa bort alla spåren och vad var bättre än att ge Hagrid skulden. Alla trodde på mig. Hur skulle prefekten och mönstereleven någonsin kunna göra något sådant? Det var bara Dumbledore som inte trodde på mig."

"Du dödade flickan på toaletten." Det var mer ett konstaterande än en fråga.

"Det gjorde jag inte alls. Det var basilisken från kammaren, med lite hjälp från mig förstås, men det behöver vi inte gå in på just nu. Vi tar det en annan gång. Diademet finns inte hos mig och ringen bär jag alltid med mig."

"Var är diademet?"

"Jag vet inte. Jag bad Abraxas gömma undan det och aldrig mer tala om det. Han svor att inte berätta för en själ var han hade gömt det. Inte ens för mig. Han vet var det finns om jag behöver det, men han får under inga omständigheter berätta det för någon."

"Okej, jag ska se om det är vad de är efter, men jag är inte säker." Tom nickade och transfererade sig tillbaka till lägenheten och låste upp dörren. När han hade flyttat in så hade han varit tvungen att förtrolla dörren så att den bara kunde öppnas med en nyckel eftersom det var så många dödsätare som bara låste upp med en enkel formel och sedan satte sig någonstans och väntade på honom. Med tiden hade det blivit irriterade, vilket resulterade i att det numera bara gick att låsa upp dörren med en nyckel.

Han plockade upp frukten ur fickan och tog ett bett av det sura äpplet. Han hade planerat att ta det förut, men det hade han glömt bort, eller också så hade han inte hunnit det. Han hoppades att det var det andra, för han var inte den som glömde bort saker i första taget.

Han åt upp äpplet och slängde sig på sängen med kläderna på.

"Du är sur", påpekade Nagini bitskt.

"Inte alls. Bara lite irriterad, precis som du. Vad säger du om att vi försöker sova lite nu? Jag är väldigt trött och eftersom att jag har ett möte imorgon kväll så är det väl bäst att gå och lägga sig tidigt. Det kommer förmodligen bli ganska sent imorgon", väste Tom tillbaka och ormen nickade sakta.  
Voldemort log , tog av sig klädnaden och slängde sig ner i sängen. Han sov på bara ett par minuter.


	21. Familjeband

**Kapitel 21: Familjeband**

Han vaknade sent dagen därpå av att Nagini låg och strök sig mot hans fötter. Han stirrade på klockan och insåg att den redan var tio. Först blev han rädd att han var sen till jobbet och satte sig upp i sängen med ett ryck. Det tog ungefär två sekunder för honom att inse att det var lördag och att butiken var stängd idag. Eller om den var stängd var han inte säker på. Det hände att mr Burke hade den öppen även på söndagar om han kände för det, men Tom brukade inte bry sig. Det viktiga var att han var ledig idag. Då skulle han ha tid på sig att prata med Abraxas om vad som hade hänt dagen innan och han skulle ha tid att prata med Cygnus om mugglaren som han skulle ta med sig till mötet. Han hade till och med tid att ha ett möte, och det behövdes verkligen nu. Det var evigheter sedan det förra mötet och det bådade inte gott. Andrew skulle bli en dödsätare idag och på något sätt var Tom glad över det, inte för att han behövde Andrew utan för att han behövde ha koll på honom nu när han letade efter Henriksson. Inte för att han hade haft någon större lycka i det än dödsätarna hade haft, men han kunde ju göra en mirakulös upptäckt. Det var sällan Tom var glad nu för tiden. Inte på riktigt i alla fall, men han skulle bli väldigt glad när de hittade Henriksson. Om det nu inte skulle vara som Cyngus trodde, att han var död. Voldemort förstod inte hur han kunde tro det, men lät honom hållas. Det var kanske lika bra nu när allting var som det var.  
Han bestämde sig för att besöka Abraxas först. Då hade han i alla fall klarat av det och behövde inte bekymra sig över det längre. Kanske skulle han ta och besöka den där Hepzibah Smith också, bara för att ha någonting att göra. Om han inte kunde fylla ut det stora hålet av eftermiddagen på något annat sätt, men det var väl inte särskilt troligt. Kanske var det bäst att besöka henne. Han kanske fick ut någonting av det.

Han satte sig vid köksbordet och drog till sig ett pergament och en fjäderpenna och började skriva:

_Kära ms Hepzibah Smith_

_Eftersom min senaste vistelse hos er blev så kort, med tanke på att ni somnade efter ett par minuter, tänkte jag göra ett återbesök i eftermiddag för att se hur ni mår. Jag skriver detta brev endast för att förvarna er om min ankomst så att det inte blir någon chock när jag dyker upp lite senare. Alltså behöver ni inte svara på det här brevet. Jag hoppas verkligen att vi ses i eftermiddag._

_Med Vänliga Hälsningar Tom Riddle_

Det fick duga. Det var inte perfekt och såg ut som om det ar skrivet av ett barn, men det var det bästa han kunde förmå sig att sig skriva för tillfället. Han visste inte ens varför han skrev det, men någonstans visste han att han var tvungen till det. Det tillhörde artigheten och Tom hade alltid varit artig. Nu till nästa problem. Abraxas.

Han dök upp hos Abraxas ett par minuter senare när han var påklädd och hade gjort sig i ordning.

"Mr Riddle, vad får dig att besöka Abraxas idag?" Tom kände igen rösten, bet sig i tungan för att inte säga något dumt och vände sig om.

"Trevligt att se er också mrs Malfoy", muttrade han lågt.

"Du borde verkligen veta hut. Att tala på det viset till en äldre renblodig kvinna. Skäms på dig."

"Jag ber så hemskt mycket om ursäkt mrs Malfoy. Det var inte min mening att förödmjuka en så vacker kvinna som ni", någonstans i det löjliga tjafset såg Tom hur Abraxas mamma veknade och Voldemort såg henne le för första gången någonsin.

"Tycker du verkligen att jag är vacker?"  
Tom log inombords. "Naturligtvis mrs Malfoy. Alla säger att skönhet kommer inifrån, men så är det verkligen inte för er. Det verkligen strålar om er. Är du säker på att du inte vet var jag kan hitta Abraxas."

Fortfarande leende svarade mrs Malfoy att han inte hade lämnat sitt rum sedan Alice hade berättat den chockerande nyheten dagen innan. Tom tackade och gick med snabba steg mot Abraxas rum, där han stannade och knackade försiktigt på dörren innan han klev in.

"Det är jag, och innan du säger något åt mig så vill jag bara tala om att det var för ditt eget bästa."

"Mitt eget bästa? Jag älskade henne och du lovade mig att hon älskade mig. Du svor på att hon inte gifte sig för att hennes föräldrar tvingade henne. Var det bara ännu en lögn. Kan du inte bara lämna mig ifred?" Han låg på sängen och stirrade rätt upp i taket.

"Nej, jag tror inte jag kan det. Jag kom hit för at f dig att förstå varför jag gjorde som jag gjorde och det är precis vad jag ska göra. För det första vill jag att du ska veta att Alice visst tycker om dig och hon hade älskat dig om ni inte hade varit släkt. Dessutom så tvingade hennes föräldrar henne inte alls in i det här." Han suckade och Abraxas lyfte på huvudet och såg på Tom.

"Gjorde de inte?"

"Nej, det gjorde de inte." Tom tog ett djupt andetag. "Det gjorde jag."

"Va!? Är du inte riktigt klok. Du vet vad jag tycker…" Han hann inte längre innan Tom hade slagit till honom.

"Kan du vara tyst nu. Jag har mycket att göra idag och vill inte att det här ska ta tid. Som jag sa igår var det för ditt eget bästa och du ska vara glad över det här. Dina föräldrar är glada för din skull och det är jag också, men om du inte slutar upp med att tycka synd om dig själv så måste jag vidta åtgärder. Jag har ett möte klockan sju ikväll och du ska vara med."

"Varför det?" avbröt Abraxas.

"Därför att Andrew ska invigas och du vet mycket väl vad det betyder."

"Någon kommer råka illa ut. Snälla Tom får jag tortera honom?"

"Andrew eller mugglaren?"

"Jag skulle inte ha någonting emot att få tortera Andrew, men jag tror inte det skulle vara någon bra idé. Jag menade mugglaren." För första gången sedan igår såg man entusiasmen i den unge dödsätarens ögon.

"Jag lovar dig att du ska få leka med honom innan Andrew dödar honom, men då får du ta och gaska upp dig, okej?"  
Abraxas nickade tyst och log. Tom insåg att Abraxas förmodligen var den ende förutom han själv som faktiskt tyckte om att tortera och döda folk. Det var i och för sig en bra sak, men han hoppades att den unge Malfoy inte skulle få något ryck och gå ut på gatorna och börja döda folk hur som helst. Visst skulle det vara bra att bli av med några smutsskallar, men Tom tyckte om att ah kontroll och det var inget han gärna släppte på och det var det folk som hade fått reda på den svåra vägen.

Nu var det dags att ta itu med nästa problem. Inte för att det var särskilt svårt att ta hand om, men man visste ju aldrig när komplikationer skulle uppstå och det var bättre att vara beredd i så fall. Han transfererade sig till Cygnus lägenhet och knackade artigt på dörren innan han öppnade och gick in.

"Hallå!?"

"Cygnus är inte hemma. Vad vill du?" Rösten kom ifrån köket så Tom tog sig dit bara för att se Druella sitta och röka i ett hörn.

"Vet Cygnus om att du röker?"

"Nej, och jag skulle uppskatta om du lät bli att tala om det för honom. Vet du var han är förresten? Jag har inte sett honom på flera timmar. Han sa att han hade jobb att ta hand om, men sa inte vad. Vill du vara så vänlig och tala om för mig vad det är han håller på med. Om det är något farligt lovar jag att inte bli rädd."  
Det var så patetiskt att Tom ar tvungen att fnysa av förakt. "Vill du verkligen veta det?"  
Druella nickade till svar.

"Det är ingenting egentligen. Andrew ska bli en dödsätare ikväll och för att bli det så måste han döda en mugglare och jag bad Cyngus skaffa fram en sådan tills ikväll så det är väl det han är ute och gör just nu."

"Du talar om mugglare som om de vore saker man kan köpa i en affär. Du är verkligen patetisk."

"Tala om det för mig om ett par år och be Cygnus kontakta mig när han kommer hem. Säg att det är viktigt." Med de orden lämnade han lägenheten utan att yttra så mycket som ett ord till.

Han såg hastigt på klockan och insåg att den var mycket mer än han hade förväntat sig att den skulle vara. Klockan var redan två, men det var inte möjligt. Han kunde inte ha varit borta så länge. Det fanns inte en chans. Han beslöt sig för att inte fundera mer på det just nu utan transfererade sig till Hepzibah Smith istället. Det var nog lika bra att han fick det överstökat. Han hade visserligen sagt att han skulle komma på eftermiddagen, men det fick bli nu istället. Det var lika bra.

Två minuter senare knackade han på dörren och husalfen Hokey öppnade precis som vanligt och släppte in honom. Han mötte Hepzibah i hallen när hon kom ut och gav henne en bukett blommor som han plötsligt hade i handen.

"En sådan ära att få träffa en så vacker kvinna ytterligare en gång", sa han och Hepzibah rodnade.

"Som du säger Tom. Kom in, kom in. Något att dricka kanske?" Tom följde efter henne in i vardagsrummet och satte sig ner i en maläten fåtölj.

"Nej tack", avböjde han och stirrade upp på tavlorna som hängde på väggen framför honom.

"På så vis. Får jag fråga vad ni har kommit hit för?"

"Måste man ha ett skäl för att besöka folk nu för tiden? Men du har rätt. Jag blev hitskickad av Burke." Det var naturligtvis en lögn, men det behövde ju inte kära miss Smith veta. "Ni har tydligen en massa värdesaker som han skulle vilja köpa av er."

"Och du blev hitskickad för att övertala mig. Det var precis vad man kunde tro. Mr Burke har alltid velat ha mina saker, och jag förstår honom, men jag tänker inte låt honom ge mig en struntsumma för dem. Han är känd för sådant vet du."

"Jo, jag har hört det, men jag kan försäkra er om att jag inte är likadan."

"Det vet jag att du inte är Tom och det är därför jag har bestämt mig för att visa en sak för dig. Jag bestämde det nu imorse när du skickade det där brevet. Ett ögonblick bara." Hon ropade på Hokey som kom bärande på två små askar. Hepzibah tog försiktigt den översta asken ifrån husalfen och gav den till Tom.

"Öppna. Med tanke på allt du har berättat så tror jag du kommer tycka om det här."  
Voldemort öppnade sakta asken och drog efter andan när ha såg vad som befann sig i den. En bägare och på märket som fanns på den så måste det också vara Hufflepuffs bägare.

"Jag ser att du förundras. Det är det få som inte gör. Mr Burke skulle göra vad som helst för att få ag i den här om han visste att jag hade den, men jag litar på att du inte säger något." Tom nickade tyst och såg till den andra asken.  
Hepzibah tog bägaren ifrån honom och la tillbaka den i asken och bytte med Hokey.

"Något säger mig att du kommer tycka om den här ännu mer." Hon öppnade asken själv den här gången och gav den till Tom som stirrade på innehållet.  
Slytherins medaljong.  
Det var inte möjligt. Kanske var det ödet, kanske inte, men hur kunde Hepzibah Smith ha hans medaljong när han hade letat över i princip hela jordklotet efter den. Han tog upp den och tog inte blicken från den. Han kände hur ögonen blixtrade röda och med tanke på att Hepzibah ryggade tillbaka förstod Tom att hon hade sett det också.  
Hon tog medaljongen ifrån honom och för ett ögonblick var han inte villig att släppa den. Den tillhörde honom och ingen annan.

"Jag sa ju att du skulle tycka om den."

"Hur har du fått tag i dem?"

"Bägaren har funnits i min familj så länge jag kan minnas, jag härstammar från Helga Hufflepuff förstår du, så den har inte lämnat familjen än och bägaren köpte jag för flera år sedan av Mr Burke. Han hade tydligen köpt den av någon fattig kvinna som inte visste vad den var värd. Förmodligen gav han henne en struntsumma också, men det är ingenting vi kan göra åt nu, eller hur."

"Nej, verkligen inte." Han hörde hur klockan i hallen slog fem. "Oj, vad tiden går. Inte kan den vara så mycket redan? Jag måste gå nu, annars blir jag sen till ett möte. Adjö." Han reste sig upp och lämnade Hepzibah kvar i vardagsrummet. Så fort han hade kommit utanför dörren transfererade han sig till sin lägenhet.


	22. Nytt blod

**Kapitel 22: Nytt blod**

Väl där kallade han på Cygnus, som dykte upp ett par minuter senare.

"Var har du varit? Jag letade efter dig imorse, men Druella sa att du var ute."

"Jag har varit ute som sagt och det på grund av dig."

"Verkligen? Hittade du något?" Cygnus nickade och såg ner i golvet.

"Sa jag inte till dig att ta med honom hit?" Tom började bli lite irriterad nu.

"Jag har inte fått tag i någon ännu och om du låter mig fortsätta så ska jag tala om varför." Tom lät honom fortsätta. "Jag tyckte jag såg Henriksson på stan så jag följde efter honom. Tydligen märkte han det för han var borta innan jag han ikapp honom. Det var för ungefär fem minuter sedan. Därav att jag inte kom direkt när du kallade."

"Är du säker på att de var Henriksson?"

"Inte helt säker, men jag tror det. Ska jag fixa en mugglare nu, eller vad det något mer min herre undrade?"

"Nej, faktiskt inte. Gå du, men se till att det inte tar för lång tid. Mötet börjar vid sju och jag bad Andrew komma vid halv åtta. Då borde vi vara klara med vad vi än kommer att göra. Jag gissar att du inte vill ha någonting att göra med torteringen av mugglaren, eller hur?"

"Det skulle vara ganska skönt om jag slapp det och dessutom brukar du och Abraxas klara det rätt bra själva."

"Du slipper idag, men bara för att du tog med dig honom. Du kan gå." Cygnus försvann på ett ögonblick och Tom satte sig utmattad ner på en stol. Nagini kom och slingrade sig upp runt hans ben, men Voldemort puttade ner henne igen. Han orkade inte med hennes lekar för tillfället.  
_  
"Varför är du så sur, mästare?" _väste hon lågt och Tom slöt ögonen.__

"Jag är inte sur. Jag är trött och har fått reda på alltför mycket idag. Den där Hepzibah Smith har min medaljong, min medaljong och Hufflepuffs bägare. Nu måste jag döda henne för att få tag i dem och det snart. Jag kan inte vänta mycket längre"

"Gör inte det då. Döda henne och ta de där sakerna och sedan kan du sticka och vara borta precis så länge som du själv önskar. Kanske få fler anhängare. Strunta i Andrew. Du kan döda honom så fort ni har hittat Henriksson i alla fall. Då behöver du ju inte honom längre."  
Tom instämde och deras samtal avbröts när Cygnus transfererade sig tillbaka med en till synes medvetslös man i trettioårsåldern.

"Det var väl inte så svårt?"

"Har jag någonsin sagt att det skulle vara svårt?"

"Nej, men man måste ju börja någonstans som sagt. Han lär vakna om ett tag. Gör mig en tjänst och bind hans händer och fötter. Det blir lite lättare att se till att han inte rymmer på det viset. Du är säker på att han är en mugglare eller hur?"

"Jag är säker, men vad spelar det för roll egentligen om han skulle vara en smutsskalle eller en ynk, han lär ju med största sannolikhet dö snart i alla fall."

"Jag har mina skäl. Bind nu." Cygnus suckade, men trollade fram lite rep och gjorde som han blev tillsagd.

"Jag förstår det ändå inte. Var hålls mötet idag förresten?"

"Du får se."  
Cygnus transfererade sig därifrån och lämnade Tom ensam med den medvetslöse mannen.

När klockan närmade sig sju tog Voldemort med sig mannen till en tom kyrkogård. Han hade vaknat till för någon timme sedan, men Tom hade sett till att han var medvetslös ganska snabbt igen. Han visste att han hade lovat Andrew att han fick vara med på mötet, men saker förändrades.

När klockan slog sju kallade han på sina anhängare. De kom omedelbart. Vissa medvetna om mötet, andra inte. De bugade djupt åt Tom och formade en ring. Alla hade sin plats. Det hade de alltid. Det var lättare att se vem det var som saknades på det viset.

"Välkomna mina kära vänner. Jag hoppas att ni är lika glada att se mig som jag är att se er." Några mumlade instämmande och nickade sakta. "Nu till dagordningen. Jag behöver få veta hur det går på ministeriet och hur det går med Henriksson. Dessutom ska vi välkomna ytterligare en medlem lite senare. Därav våran kära gäst." Allas blickar föll på den medvetslöse mannen som låg ett par meter bort. "Så har vi någon frivillig som vill börja. Dolohov kanske?"  
Mannen vid namn Dolohov nickade och tog ett teg framåt. Alla visste att det var obekvämt att redogöra för Tom. Om något hade gått snett eller om det skett ett misstag var det inte ofta han tog ut det på den skyldige personen utan oftast var det den som redogjorde informationen. Därför var det alltid bäst att inte säga så mycket, men inte heller för lite.

"Hur är det på ministeriet. Några nyheter?"

"Jag är rädd att det inte är det herre. Leach säger inte så mycket nu för tiden så det är svårt att få reda på något."

"Det är bra. Fortsätt hålla koll på honom och meddela mig när du får reda på något." Dolohov bugade och tog ett steg tillbaka. "Då kanske Cygnus kan ta Henriksson?"  
Cygnus steg fram och bugade. "Vi har inte gjort några framsteg än, men vi har precis fått ny information som vi ska granska så fort vi kan." Tom nickade och Cygnus tog ett steg tillbaka.

"Så det är ingen som faktiskt har fått fram något sedan vårt senaste möte som varade för ungefär en månad sedan?" Ingen sa ett ord. Det kanske var lika bra.

Mötet framskred utan några missöden, om man inte räknar mugglaren då, men det var ju ändå inget missöde. Det var ju meningen att han skulle vara där. Tortyren av honom gick också smidigt, eller så smidigt det nu kunde gå när man torterade folk.

Klockan blev snabbt halv åtta och Andrew kom till kyrkogården. Han såg sig omkring, synbart förvånad. Tydligen hade han inte räknat med att de skulle vara lika många som de var.

"Du har en bra timing. Vi blev precis färdiga. Kom." Voldemort vinkade till sig Andrew som gick fram till honom. "Du ser mannen där?" Johnson nickade sakta. "Ta fram din stav, rikta den mot honom och uttala den dödliga förbannelsen." Det var en lätt förklaring. I och för sig hade Tom sagt till honom att han skulle använda den dödliga förbannelsen nu och hade egentligen bara behövt säga till honom att döda mannen, men varför missa allt det roliga. Andrew gjorde som han blev tillsagd, men uttalade inte förbannelsen.

"Är det något som är fel?" Tom hade förväntat sig att det här skulle hända och blev därför inte särskilt förvånad.

"Varför han? Jag menar, vad har han gjort?"

"Vad han har gjort? Det är en mycket bra fråga. Han såg Cygnus använda magi och tänkte berätta det för hela världen så vi tänkte ta hand om det."

"Är inte det ministeriets jobb?" Hostningar och fniss utbröt i bakgrunden, men Tom tystade dem med en enkel blick.

"Ministeriet kan inte göra allt. Bara gör som jag säger och döda honom."

"Men varför?"

"För att jag säger det, okej. Ska det vara så svårt att döda honom?"

"Gör det du om det är så lätt." Nu hade Tom fått nog.

"Nu ska du veta att jag hade hoppats slippa göra det här, men tydligen inte. Crucio! Andrew hade inte ens lagt märke till att Toms stav var riktad mot honom och föll vrålande ner på marken när förbannelsen träffade honom.

Tom lät den avta nästan lika fort som han hade placerat den på Andrew, som reste sig upp med en ansträngd min.

"Vad skulle det där vara bra för?"

"Du tvekade och jag ville bara göra dig medveten om vad som händer om du inte gör som du är tillsagd." Tom var van vid att sådana här saker hände vid intagningsprovet, om man nu  
kunde kalla det för intagningsprov. "Nu tar vi om det här. Rikta trollstaven mot honom och säg orden."

"Avada Kedavra." Mugglaren var död

"Det var väl inte så svårt. Ge mig din vänstra arm." Andrew gjorde som han blev tillsagd. Som om han hade något val. Tom placerade spetsen av sin egen trollstav på Johnsons vänstra underarm och mumlade en besvärjelse. En dödskalle med en orm ringlande ur munnen framträdde och efter ett par minuter tog han bort trollstaven och lämnade märket kvar.

"Du, min vän, har förmodligen gjort ditt livs största misstag. Välkommen. Ingen fara, märket bleknar efter ett tag. Följ med Dolohov vet jag. Han förklarar allt för dig." Han vände sig tillbaka mot ringen av dödsätare igen."

Det var allt. Dolohov se till att komma närmare Leach. Ni andra vet vad ni ska göra. Ni kan gå." Ljudet efter någon som transfererat sig fyllde kyrkogården och Tom transfererade sig till sin lägenhet. Han såg det fortfarande inte som sitt hem. Hogwarts hade varit hans hem och nu hade han lämnat det. Det var svårt att bara komma bort från ett så bra ställe och sedan bara komma någonstans där man verkligen inte känner sig hemma. Nog för att han föredrog lägenheten framför barnhemmet. Han hatade att erkänna det, men någonstans, på någon nivå så saknade han barnhemmet. Inte mycket och han skulle aldrig få för sig att berätta det för någon, men han gjorde det. Inte alla ungarna då, men bara tanken. Han slängde sig på sängen bredvid Nagini som redan hade somnat. Klockan var inte mer än halv nio och ändå var Tom dödstrött. Det hade varit en lång dag och han somnade innan han hade hunnit klä av sig.


	23. Hopp och förluster

**Kapitel 23: Hopp och förluster**

Han vaknade tidigt nästa morgon av en dundrande huvudvärk. Oturligt nog fanns det ingen trolldryck eller liknande för att bota den och Tom stönade högt av smärta när han satte sig upp i sängen. Med stor möda lyckades han i alla fall få tag på en dödsätare. Han hade ingen aning om vem han hade kallat på och för att vara helt ärlig så brydde han sig inte heller.

"Ni kallade", sa en röst och Tom stirrade chockat på Jason Malcovich. Det var länge sedan de hade haft kontakt och Voldemort hade verkligen inte förväntat sig att det var han som skulle komma. Han hade fortfarande inte förlåtit honom för vad han gjorde med John och Melinda. Eller visst, Melinda var ju Marks fel, men eftersom de var släkt så fick han ju helt enkelt ta ut det på Jason istället.

"Ja", muttrade Tom kyligt och reste sig upp med slutna ögon. "Se till att fixa en trolldryck åt migrän, och låt det gå fort."  
Jason bugade lätt och försvann omedelbart.

Han var tillbaka ett par minuter senare med en liten flaska i handen. Han såg ut att tveka innan han motvilligt gav den till Tom, som ivrigt drack den och tog ett djupt andetag när han kände hur den började verka.

"Herre…"

"Vad?" snäste Tom och såg argt på honom.

"Cygnus och Abraxas ville prata med dig. Det var tydligen viktigt. Något om Henriksson. Jag lyssnade inte särskilt noga."

"Och det väntar du med tills nu att tala om?" Tom var försvunnen knappt innan han hade talat till punkt.

Han dök upp hos Abraxas strax efter att han hade lämnat lägenheten. Han ropade på Abraxas och Cygnus som dök upp omedelbart.

"Jösses, du behöver inte skrika. Vi är på väg", sa Cygnus och smålog.

"Malcovich sa att ni hade något viktigt att berätta."

"Det stämmer, men vi tar det i köket. Vi vill inte att någon annan ska höra. Okej?" sa Abraxas och Tom nickade och började gå mot köket.

Väl där satte han sig ner på en av köksstolarna och Abraxas och Cygnus satte sig mittemot honom. De såg väldigt allvarligt på honom.

"Jag, eller snarare vi, tror att det var ett misstag att inviga Andrew blanda dödsätarna", sa Abraxas tydligt och såg oroligt på Tom. Han var inte van vid att folk ifrågasatte honom och hoppades att han inte skulle ta det här alltför dåligt.

"Jaså? Varför då?" Tom var märkbart irriterad, men det var ändå inte lika dåligt som Cygnus och Abraxas hade förväntat sig.

"För att han inte har gjort ett dugg för att förtjäna det. Om du frågar mig så borde han dödas på fläcken", sa Cygnus sakligt och lutade sig tillbaka på köksstolen.

"Jag tror inte du har med det att göra. Det var mitt beslut och ingen annans. Är ni missnöjda kan ni ju hålla det för er själva och låta mig vara ifred. Var det allt ni ville?"

"Tom, snälla lyssna. Vi vet vad du tycker, det vet vi mycket väl, men Andrew har gjort något märkligt. Något mycket bra, men märkligt och jag tror inte du kommer tycka om det. Eller kanske vad Andrew har gjort, men förmodligen inte vad vi har fått reda på efter det. Vill du ha de bra eller dåliga nyheterna först?" Abraxas hade rest sig upp och stod nu bakom stolen med ett krampaktigt tag i stolsryggen. Han såg ut att kallsvettas.

"De bra", svarade Tom utan tvekan.

"Så här är det, och lova att inte bli sur på oss för vi har inte gjort någonting. Det var en olyckshändelse. Andrew hittade Henriksson."  
Tom sken upp, men ljuset slocknade fort när han såg Abraxas sorgsna mig och insåg att någonting inte stod rätt till.

"Problemet är att han liksom är död, och för tillfället befinner han sig nere i källaren." Tom reste sig så häftigt att köksstolen for i golvet med ett brak. "Det var inte vårt fel, men vi förstår inte hur Andrew skulle ha kunnat hitta Henriksson när inte vi kunde det. Om det inte är så att han visste om det här förut."

"Hur länge har han varit död?" Toms röst skakade av ilska och han hade svårt att få ut meningen i ett stycke. Cygnus och Abraxas gav varandra oroliga blickar.

"Vi har inte tagit reda på det", medgav Cygnus och såg ner i golvet.

"Se till och gör det då." Ingen rörde sig ur fläcken. "NU!" Toms plötsliga utbrott fick både Cygnus och Abraxas att hoppa till och de försvann ut ur köket rysligt fort.

Tom gick raskt ut i hallen och praktiskt taget slet upp dörren till källaren och gick om möjligt ännu fortare ner för trappan.

Han hittade Henriksson när Cygnus och Abraxas var praktiskt taget färdiga med undersökningen.

"Nå?" Cygnus och Abraxas såg på varandra igen. "SVARA!"

"Vi… Vi är inte riktigt säkra, Herre, men det verkar som om det är ganska länge. Det kan vara skälet till att vi inte har hittat honom."

"Du sa att du såg honom." Tom nickade åt Cygnus som nickade tillbaka.

"Jag sa att jag såg någon som var väldigt lik Henriksson. Jag sa aldrig att det nödvändigtvis var honom."

"Du sa också att du trodde att han var död. Förklara det."

"Det var bara en teori. Nu stämde den här teorin i och för sig, men det betyder inte att jag visste att han var död. Det var ett sammanträffande. Jag sa att det skulle vara mycket svårare att hitta honom om han var död och att det kunde vara ett av skälen till att vi inte hade hittat honom. Tydligen så stämde det. Du bad mig komma på vad som kunde ha hänt, kommer du ihåg det? Jag gjorde som du, min herre, sa och nu blir du sur på mig för att jag råkade ha rätt. Tycker du det är rättvist?" Tom var tvungen att medge att han hade rätt bra argument och han ljög inte i alla fall. Tom var tillräckligt duktig på legilimering för att veta när folk ljög för honom och det räckte för tillfället. Han skulle bli bättre på det, men att veta när folk ljög för honom räckte för tillfället i alla fall.

"Du har rätt", medgav han till Cygnus stora förvåning.

"Har jag?"

"Ja, det har du. Nu vill jag bli lämnad ifred. Om ni ser Andrew kan ni väl säga till honom att jag vill prata med honom." Cygnus och Abraxas bugade lätt innan de försvann från den mörka källaren.

Efter ett par förtrollningar kunde även Tom konstatera att Henriksson hade varit död ett bra tag, vilket fick Tom på ett om möjligt sämre humör. Det här var helt enkelt inte hans dag.

Tom hade suttit på golvet i källaren ett bra tag när det knackade på dörren och Andrew kom in.

"Abraxas sa att du ville prata med mig."  
Tom reste sig långsamt upp och borstade av lite smuts från klädnaden innan han till slut vände sig om och såg på den nyblivne dödsätaren.

"Det stämmer. Jag ville veta hur du hittade honom." Andrew log

"Det var inte så svårt faktiskt. Eftersom Cyngus talade om sina misstankar för mig så behövde jag bara gå igenom dödsattesterna och om han var död så skulle hans namn finnas med. Och det gjorde det, så då var det inte så svårt att hitta kroppen."

"Stod det på pappret var den fanns?" Johnson nickade till svar.

"Bra. Var fanns den?"

"På Sankt Mungos bårhus." Han sa det så självklart att man nästan kunde tro att Tom var dum om han inte kunde räkna ut det själv. Det irriterade Tom en aning, men han tänkte inte ta upp det.

"Stod det när han dog?"

"Ja, tydligen så dog han för ungefär två veckor sedan, men man var inte riktigt säkra på det. Jag förmodade att du ville se kroppen så jag tog med den hit. Var det något mer?"

"Nej, du kan gå." Tom ruskade på huvudet och suckade i besvikelse. Det hade tagit månader att förbereda det här och så var han död när de väl hittade honom. Han skulle gett dem informationen om ministeriet. Tom ville inget hellre än att ta över ministeriet för tillfället, eller jo, att utrota alla smutsskallar, men det skulle bara gå lättare när han hade tagit över ministeriet. Nu fick det vänta tills han hade fått tag på den informationen och det skulle inte bli lätt. Kanske var det för tidigt att börja med det här nu i alla fall, men han var inte riktigt säker.

Han satt där nere hela dagen utan att säga ett ord. Cygnus och Abraxas var nere ett par gånger för att se hur han mådde, men Tom hade bara rutit åt dem att försvinna. Han hade till och med gått så långt som att tortera Cygnus när han inte gjorde som han blev tillsagt. Inte för att han inte brukade tortera folk när de inte gjorde som han sa, men i alla fall. Någon gång måste han i alla fall ha somnat, och det med ett leende på läpparna. Han visste precis vem han skulle ta ut sin ilska på dagen efter och det skulle göra honom mycket gladare. Dessutom behövde han inte oror sig över att förlora någon dödsätare. Det var vad han hade funderat på hela dagen. Det och att bli odödlig, och det skulle han vara ännu närmare imorgon efter ett litet mord. Allt han behövde göra var att döda minst en person imorgon och sedan ta med sig ett par av den här personens ägodelar med sig till sin lägenhet. Allt var perfekt och nu fick ingenting komma emellan Tom och hans offer.


	24. Vinster och förluster

**Kapitel 24: Vinster och förluster**

Det var nästan morgon när Tom äntligen kom upp från källaren och gick in i köket där både Cygnus och Abraxas satt. De var tydligen uppe tidigt idag trots att de inte hade någon bra anledning till det. Tom tyckte det var märkligt, men bestämde sig för att inte säga något. Han var inte på humör för skämtsamma kommentarer just nu.

"Så du kom äntligen upp? Vi har väntat på dig hela natten." Så det förklarade saken. Voldemort trodde det var något sådant, men han hade varit för osäker för att säga något. Det var inte likt honom att inte säga något av risk för att bli utskämd framför sina anhängare, men det var väl chocken antog han. Han mindes inte särskilt mycket av natten. Bara att någon hade kommit ner runt tretiden och kollat om han mådde bra. Mannen hade naturligtvis blivit torterad för att ha stört honom, men för en gångs skull brydde han sig inte. Det hörde i och för sig inte till ovanlighetens skull. Han torterade och dödade de han behövde och brukade vanligtvis inte lägga namnet på minnet. Det var bara onödigt om de ändå var döda.

Han satte sig ner vid bordet och de båda dödsätarna gjorde en ansats att resa på dig, men Tom viftade bort dem och de satte sig ner igen.

"Det fanns ingenting ni kunde ha gjort eller hur?"

"Nej, Herre. Vi gjorde allt i vår makt, men han hade varit död ett tag när vi hittade honom så det var ganska meningslöst. Jag är ledsen", Abraxas såg skamset ner i bordet och Tom vände blicken mot Cygnus.

"Varför trodde du att han var död?"

"Jag vet inte, Herre. Jag antar att det bara var en tanke som slog mig. Jag är ledsen om jag gav dig falska förhoppningar. Det var inte meningen."

"Jag förlåter dig. Men bara för den här gången. Okej?" Cyngus nickade tyst vid tanken på att hans Herre inte var den person man skulle be om förlåtelse hos. Det slutade vanligtvis med tortyr för att ha misslyckats och flera månader av gottgörelse innan han behandlade en någorlunda normalt igen. Naturligtvis berodde detta på vad det var man hade gjort eller inte gjort.

"Tom, får jag fråga en sak?" Voldemort la märke till den skickliga övergången av både tonfall och att kalla honom vid namn igen. Kanske hade det bara varit en artighetsfras förut eftersom de inte visste hur han skulle reagera. Tydligen hade han reagerat positivt och därför återgick de till användandet av hans otroligt hemska förnamn. Han fattade inte varför hans mamma hade gett honom ett lite bättre namn åtminstone, eller i alla fall dött innan hon hann namnge honom. Det hade ju också varit ett sätt, men tydligen så fick han inte alltid som han ville vilket han tyckte var väldigt frustrerande.

"Självklart." Svaret var så neutralt det bara kunde bli och Abraxas blev märkbart förvånad. Tydligen hade han förväntat sig att han skulle bli arg eller något.

"Hur mår du?" Tom hajade till. Det var inte den första frågan han hade förväntat sig att få. Han beslöt sig för att vara ärlig för en gångs skull.

"Jag vet inte riktigt. Besviken antar jag, samtidigt som jag nästan förväntade mig det här. Kanske har jag tänkt samma sak som Cygnus en längre tid, men bara inte vågat inse det. Det var väl dumt at hoppas antar jag." Abraxas nickade sympatiskt.

"Te?"

Tom ryckte till ännu en gång, men nickade sakta. Nästan omedelbart ställdes en kopp framför honom. Tydligen så var det någon här som var villig att uppfylla hans önskningar så fort som möjligt. Någonstans förstod han att de inte gjorde det här för att de var dödsätare, utan för att de var hans vänner. Voldemort fnyste hånfullt åt tanken och smuttade på teet. Det verkade vara någon blandning av bär för han kunde tydligt känna smaken av både hjortron och blåbär. Något som han kanske inte drack i vanliga fall.

Framåt tio och flera koppar te mindes han vad han hade planerat att göra den här dagen. Han hade väntat tillräckligt länge nu och hoppades att han skulle hitta de han letade efter. Inte för att någon någonsin lyckades hålla något gömt för honom en längre stund, men i alla fall. Det kanske var värt väntan i alla fall. Visserligen var det bara ett par dagar, men tiden hade gått väldigt långsamt de här dagarna. Nu var det dags igen i alla fall. Egentligen borde han ta med någon för säkerhetsskull. Letandet skulle gå dubbelt så fort även om den eller de han tog med sig inte jobbade lika fort som Tom.

"Kom", sa han till Abraxas och Cygnus innan han reste sig upp och transfererade sig till sin lägenhet där Nagini väntade tålmodigt på honom. Tyvärr var inte det här en särskilt bra dag att ta med henne. Det var det i och för sig aldrig, men Tom fick göra undantag då och då för att hon skulle hålla sig nöjd. Det var det i och för sig värt när man fick se resultatet även om han inte gärna ville tala om det för henne.  
Dödsätarna dök upp bara sekunden efter honom. Båda lika förvirrade.

"Jag behöver hjälp och ni är för tillfället de enda jag litar på. Ta på era masker och följ med mig." De gjorde som de blev tillsagda. Vana vid att inte få mer information och Tom förstod att det var väldigt frustrerade, men han hade inte tid att förklara allting. Det här var för viktigt. Så fort de var klara, vilket de var på bara ett par sekunder, transfererade de till Hepzibahs hus. Det var dags.

Tom gav Abraxas och Cygnus direktiv att stanna utanför tills han kallade. Han förklarade också att de bara var där ifall något gick överstyr och för att hjälpa till att leta. Cygnus hade klagat över att de var tvungna att klä sig som de gjorde, men en hotfull blick från Tom fick tyst på gnällande. Åtminstone för stunden.

Voldemort gick in i huset utan att knacka och Hepzibah blev minst sagt förvånad. Kanske var det det faktumet att hon gav honom en kram som fick honom att le, men han visste inte säkert. Han hade aldrig gillat henne i alla fall och var bara glad över att hon skulle dö om ett par minuter.

"Vilken överraskning, Tom. Kom in, kom in. Jag är ledsen om jag inte har något att bjuda på. Hade jag vetat att jag skulle få gäster hade jag naturligtvis bett Hokey baka en kaka eller något."

"Det gör mig inte det minsta miss Hepzibah. Jag var ändå inte här för kakorna. Det jag hade planerat var lite mer värdefullt." Smith såg minst sagt förvånad ut, men suckade efter en stund.

"Du vill ha bägaren och medaljongen eller hur Tom? Är det mr Burke som har skickat dig nu igen?"

"Du anar inte hur rätt du har, även om hälften av det är fel. Du har rätt i att jag vill ha bägaren och medaljongen, men jag vill inte ge dem till Burke. Nej, jag behöver dem för privat bruk."

"Jag säljer dem inte, Tom, och det vet du."

"Jag är fullt medveten om det och om jag hade haft några avsikter att köpa dem så hade du fått veta det för länge sedan. Jag jobbar som butiksbiträde i en affär i svartvändargränden. Jag tjänar inte en förmögenhet och det trodde jag du visste. Jag tänkte mig nog ett lite billigare sätt att få tag i dem på."

Hepzibah spärrade upp ögonen när hon insåg vad han menade. Kanske skulle hon förlora sina mest värdefulla saker i alla fall. Hon blev ännu mer chockad när han såg Toms hand glida ner mot fickan där han förvarande sin trollstav bara för att sedan rikta den mot henne.

"Jag hade hoppats att vi inte skulle behöva göra det här, men vi verkar inte ha något annat val. Du bestämmer själv. Berätta var du har gömt dem så kanske jag skonar dig."

"Du hittar dem aldrig och du är inte man nog att döda mig i alla fall." Tom började bli oerhört frustrerad, men vägrade visa det för henne. Inte än i alla fall.

"Du tror inte att jag är kapabel till att döda eller tortera någon? Hon skakade på huvudet och Tom fortsatte: "Jag har gjort det flera gånger förut och jag har inge problem att göra det igen. Det finns en viss förbannelse som jag tycker särskilt mycket om när man pratar om tortyr och jag tror inte jag behöver berätta för dig vilken jag menar." Hon skakade på huvudet ytterligare en gång.

"Du kan inte. Inte du", fick hon fram i en viskning. Rösten hade spruckit och man såg i hennes ögon att hon var livrädd.

"Jag ger dig en chans till att berätta för mig var du har gömt dem. Du vet vad som händer annars." Den här gången brydde hon sig inte ens om att skaka på huvudet.

"Som du vill då. Det är du som bestämmer. Crucio!" Förbannelsen träffade henne i bröstet och hon föll till marken med ett förfärligt skrik. Väl nere på golvet fortsatte hon att skrika och någon gång under allt tumult kom husalfen ner för trappan. Tom upphävde förbannelsen och kallade på Cygnus och Abraxas.

"Ta med henne upp och försök få ut så mycket information som möjligt. Se till att göra er av med henne när ni är klara." De båda dödsätarna bugade djupt och drog upp den snyftande Hepzibah på övervåningen. "Och du Abraxas. Försök att se till att hålla hennes hjärna intakt tills ni dödar henne. Det är lättare att få ur någon vettig information ur henne då.

"Som min herre önskar" Abraxas försvann efter ytterligare en bugning.

Tom gick fram till den vettskrämda husalfen och lyfte upp den i luften.

"Du vet var de är gömda, eller hur?" Ingen reaktion.

"Crucio." Han riktade uttråkat trollstaven mot Hokey som reagerade på ungefär samma sätt som alla andra som blev utsatta för förbannelsen.  
Han avbröt den nästan direkt då han inte var riktigt säker på hur mycket en husalf kunde tåla.

"Jag ställde en fråga och jag förväntar mig ett svar på den. Förstått?" Den är gången fick han i alla fall en nickning tillbaka.

Han gjorde åtminstone framsteg och det var ju alltid något.  
Cygnus kom nerrusande för trappan med en sådan fart att han nästan sprang in i Tom. Han muttrade förlåt och började redogöra. Äntligen lite information som man hade användning för. Det var precis vad han behövde. Han beordrade Cygnus och Abraxas att låta Smith vila en stund medan Tom kollade om det verkligen stämde. Otroligt nog verkade det faktiskt göra det och han plockade fram de båda askarna innan han sa till Abraxas att döda henne och ta med sig kroppen ner till vardagsrummet. En liten förtrollning på husalfen. En liten modifiering av minnet bara och allt var klart. Alla skulle tro att det var husalfen och han skulle komma undan än en gång. Tänk så lätt allting gick ibland. Tom tyckte det kunde vara likadant jämt och ständigt. Han tackade Abraxas och Cygnus för hjälpen och de skiljdes åt. De transfererade sig förmodligen tillbaka till Abraxas hus och Tom transfererade sig till sin lägenhet. Han satte sig på sängen och insåg att det kanske hade varit bättre om han hade dödat Hepzibah Smith själv. Då hade han inte behövt tänka på vem han skulle döda nu för att få det här at fungera. Men det var morgondagens problem. Trots att det inte ens var eftermiddag än var han dödligt trött och somnade nästan innan han hade tid att lägga sig ner i sängen. Han somnade med bägaren och medaljongen i famnen och med ett hånleende på läpparna.


	25. Epilog

**Epilog**

Drygt två veckor senare satt Tom i sin lägenhet och funderade. Han hade fem horrokruxer nu. Ringen han hade tagit när han hade dödat sin pappa, Dagboken han hade använde på Hogwarts, Bägaren och Medaljongen han hade tagit när han hade dödat Hepzibah Smith och diademet han hade fått från Samuel Smith. Det var en ganska bra samling, men han ville ha mer. Sju var de mäktigaste magiska talet och hans mål var att skaffa fler föremål att göra horrokruxer av. Det skulle kanske ta tid att hitta något användbart, men han skulle göra det. Alla föremålen var placerade på ytterst hemliga ställen som endast han själv kände till. Han hade bett Abraxas om att få tillbaka diademet bara för att sedan gömma det på en annan plats. Han hade förklarat för sina anhängare att han skulle försvinna ett litet tag. Bara ett par år och då skulle allting bli som det hade varit förut. I alla fall tills han kallade eller kom tillbaka, vilket han inte hade några planer på att göra på väldigt länge.

Han satt så djupt försjunken i funderingar att han inte ens märkte när Cygnus och Abraxas transfererade sig in. Det var inte förrän de satte sig mittemot honom vid köksbordet som han märkte att de var där.

"Är du verkligen säker på det här?" Cygnus verkade uppriktigt ledsen över att han skulle försvinna och gjorde ingenting för att dölja sorgen. Abraxas såg lika ledsen ut han också.

"Det vet ni att jag är, men när jag kommer tillbaka så lovar jag att jag kommer vara den mäktigaste trollkarlen i världen."

"Förutom Dumbledore då förstås", mumlade Cygnus nästan ohörbart.

"Vad sa du?" Toms ögon blixtrade röda av ilska och Cygnus reste sig vettskrämd upp.

"Jag menar bara…"

"Tig, jag vet vad du menar. Crucio." En trollstav riktades mot Cygnus som föll till golvet med ett skrik. Abraxas såg likgiltigt på Tom och sänkte huvudet i respekt. Tom upphävde förbannelsen efter ett par minuter och Cygnus mumlade en ursäkt.

"Till och med mäktigare än Dumbledore." Han uttalade det sista ordet med förakt.

"Självfallet, Herre", muttrade Cygnus, fortfarande skakad av förbannelsen, innan han transfererade sig därifrån.  
Abraxas såg på Tom som nickade och hans försvann han också. Voldemort var ensam i lägenheten. Allting var nerpackat och lägenheten var såld. När han kom tillbaka fick han väl antagligen bo hos Abraxas tills han hittade något annat. Som det var nu tänkte han inte stanna särskilt länge på varje ställe.  
Just nu var det bara en sak till han ville göra innan han reste. Han kallade på Malcovich. Idioten som hade tagit livet av John.  
Han dök upp ett par minuter senare och bugade lågt. Det var väldigt tydligt att de inte hade haft kontakt på ett bra tag. Inte mer än på mötena i alla fall och så brukade inte Tom bry sig om Jason. Det var helt enkelt inte värt det.

"Ni kallade, Herre."

"Vi har lite ouppklarade affärer du och jag", sa han och sträckte sig efter trollstaven.

"Jag minns inte att jag har någonting otalt med er, Herre, och om det skulle vara om John så trodde jag att jag var förlåten för det. Det var ju hemskt länge sedan nu.

"Lord Voldemort glömmer inte… Lord Voldemort förlåter inte."

"Vad hade ni tänkt att göra nu då. Döda mig?" Malcovich hånlog åt sitt egna skämt.

"Faktum är att det är precis vad jag tänkte göra", svarade Tom och Jason bleknade märkbart.

"Ni- Ni kan inte…"

"Avada Kedavra!" Han var död innan han föll till marken och Tom kände på något sätt någon lättnad i kroppen. Kanske var det det att han äntligen hade hämnats John. Med en sväng på trollstaven försvann kroppen ut i tomma intet. Det var bäst att få den att försvinna. Annars skulle hyresvärden ställa en massa obehagliga frågor och det skulle bara bli ytterligare ett onödigt mord och det var ju onödigt.

Han packade ner det sista av sina saker och var väldigt noga med att lägga ner alla böcker överst i kofferten. De var det som betydde mest för honom. Nagini hade han naturligtvis också med sig, men hon log för tillfället snurrad runt hans hals och sov. Barny lämnade han hos Abraxas. Han skulle inte ha någon användning av någon uggla nu så det var bara meningslöst att ta honom med sig. Han kollade på klockan och insåg att det var dags att sticka. Nu skulle han äntligen lämna England och inte återvända på flera år. Han grep tag i kofferten och transfererade sig iväg och lämnade bara en tom lägenhet bakom sig. En lägenhet som Tom, trots alla nätter där, aldrig skulle kalla hem.

SLUT


End file.
